Hermione's Dragon
by moseys-dragon
Summary: Hermione isn't quite the little girl she used to be and one Slytherlin in particular notices. Dumbledore hasn't told all of the Prophecy. The four heirs to the houses are the only ones that can defeat the dark lord, but they must work together. what if
1. The Sorting Hat's Song

Authors POV  
  
The air was filled with the sounds of the new school term beginning. There was the chatter of the nervous first years as they eyed Hogwarts with extreme awe. Most of the older students were gleefully meeting back up with their long time wizarding friends. If you listened long enough you would soon be filled in on all the newest gossip that was being shared. Laughter rang out over the grounds as new jokes and funny stories were exchanged. You could barely hear the soft sound of the wheels of the last wagon as it pulled up to Hogwarts. Out of it stepped the ever cunning Draco Malfoy followed by his ever present "bodyguards". Crabbe and Goyle were rambling on about something that obviously was of little significance.   
  
"F'rs yers, over her!" came the bellowing voice of the half giant Hagrid. All the newest additions to the school cautiously approached him. Each eyed him wearyingly, none seemed to know what to expect of him.   
  
Nearby the famous trio could be seen. Harry and Ron were laughing uncontrollably while Hermione and Ginny exchanged exasperated looks while rolling their eyes.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, can't you be serious for once in your life?" Hermione was slightly peeved at him. Ron had seemed to laugh for the entire train ride there.   
  
"Sorry, 'Mione, but I have to agree with Ron. You have to admit it was funny." Harry just barely managed to get the statement out before he started into another laughing fit.  
  
"I don't see what is so amusing about me being forced to live with that intolerable git!" Over the summer Hermione had been notified that she was to be this years headgirl. She was delighted at first and ran around her house declaring her happiness until her mother had told her to remember that if she became any louder the neighbors would most certainly complain. They had become infuriated over the vacation when Hermione had come home and had shone a liking for blaring her music as loud as she possibly could. Her neighbors had not hesitated to let her parents know just how unhappy they were and she had no doubt that they wouldn't waver to call the police if they heard any more noise. With that warning she went back to her room to finish reading her letter. It was then that she discovered that the headboy was non other than Draco Malfoy. Not only that but this year they would be required to share living quarters.  
  
As Ron gave yet another impression of what Malfoy's face had been like when he read that he would be living with Hermione more laughter erupted. This time Hermione had no choice but to join in. As the four shared in humor they failed to notice that someone had come up to stand behind them.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the golden trio, and it looks like they've picked up a new member. What, Potter, can u not find anyone else your own age to worship you?" Hermione spun around in surprise at that all to familiar drawl.  
  
"Why don't you bug off, Malfoy" Hermione spat at him giving him her most hate filled glare she could muster.  
  
"Since when do I take orders from a filthy Mudblood like yourself, Granger? Since never, that's when." He started to sneer back at her with that famous smirk of his plastered on his face. Hermione couldn't help but to notice how his eyes not only met hers but seemed to travel down her body. She had grow quite a bit over the summer and having spent 3 weeks at the beach had given her a nice deep tan. She was definitely no longer the homely little girl she had once been. Her figure had grown to be quite nice and she had gotten used to the guys in her home town looking her over, but this was not just any guy, this was Draco Malfoy.   
  
She quickly turned to her friends. "We should be heading in now. The feast and sorting are bound to be starting any minute now."   
  
Harry couldn't help but to notice that she looked somewhat nervous. He caught the slight waver in her voice and saw the look of desperation to get away in her eye. Ron started to protest, saying that they had at least 20 minutes left. Harry, having seen Hermione look this way, urged Ron forward toward Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
They sat down at the table and waited for all the first years to file in. They looked so scared and nervous and totally confused. 'Funny, they look exactly how I feel' Ever since her little meeting with Malfoy she was completely lost. 'How could he even think about me like that! All I've ever been to him is a filthy little Mudblood. Ah, the nerve of that git!'  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up at the head of the room next to the Sorting Hat. It looked just as old and worn as ever.   
  
"You know it's amazing, I can still remember sitting on the stool waiting my judgment in complete terror like it was just yesterday." Ron recalled, jerking Hermione out of her deep confused thought.   
  
"Yea, so can I. Ugh, I can't believe I was almost put into Slytherin. I don't think I'd be able to resist killing Malfoy if I had to live in the same house as him. Oh no offense, Hermione." having said this both Harry and Ron burst into laughter once again, only this time Hermione did not accompany them.  
  
"Aw, come on, 'Mione, we were just playin with you."  
  
"Yea I know, it's just…" Hermione was cut off by the Sorting Hat's new song.  
  
Back in the day of the great Four  
  
They knew of a time that would bring fourth a war  
  
They themselves would be long gone  
  
So they chose four others to go on  
  
Each of the new would resemble the old  
  
And they would be known by the prophesies told  
  
Of darkened hair and emerald eyes was Gryffindor  
  
Him being the bravest of the Four  
  
Next was Hufflepuff the fiery red  
  
Always loyal and never from danger fled  
  
Then came Ravenclaw with her hair of brown  
  
And brilliance filled her crown  
  
Lastly is Slytherin, his eyes of ice  
  
He, a master wandsman, always struck precise  
  
The future of both worlds would be in their hands  
  
They must come together and face foreign lands  
  
For if one shall waver they all shall fall  
  
And the dark lord will rise above us all  
  
But when together, with ease they will fight  
  
And all will be saved by their combined might  
  
After the Hat had finished his song the sorting began. A slight murmur went through the head table. Hermione was one of the few students who had been paying any attention to the song and she noticed the look in her headmaster's eyes. He looked as to be distant with a slight glimmer in his eye. She turned to Harry to point this out but just then a round of applause echoed from her table. Yet another student had been placed in Gryffindor. After all had been sorted Gryffindor had received 14 new members, Ravenclaw with 12, Hufflepuff with 15, and Slytherlin with 13.   
  
"Now that all have received their welcome I shall begin by saying that, as all the older students know and of course obey, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. And I can assume from the glares I am receiving that you all wish me to shut up and start the feast. So with no more to say for now let the feast BEGIN!" And with that all the tables filled with every kind of edible substance imaginable. Ron dived in and got just about one of everything on his plate. Harry was soon to follow his example.  
  
"Now if you two continue to eat like that you will end up like Crabb and Goyle."  
  
"Aw, relax, Mione, we can never look that ugly." came Ron's garbled response through a mouth full of food. Hermione just shook her head. The feast passed on with Ron and Harry discussing Quiditch while Hermione and Ginny sat there looking bored. Hermione couldn't help but to glance over at the other tables. Her eyes scanned the Houses for the new first years. Then, her eyes settled on a Sytherlin. Not a first year though. Draco Malfoy was also scanning the tables and his gaze had fallen upon a certain Gryfindor. A shudder when down her spine as she felt his cold glare go through her. Her eyes slowly made their way over him. She notice almost immediately that he had worn his light blonde locks down. They cascaded down the sides of his face just to rest slightly above his shoulders. The light reflected off it to cause an almost blinding effect. Her sight traveled down to his face. His eyes were facing her direction but he didn't seem to really see her. She noticed his deep silver eyes showed that he was deep in thought. His brow was creased, almost as if something was troubling him. His mouth was set in a straight thin line, so unlike his usual smirk. He seemed to feel her presence and for the first time really saw her. His expression changed so fast that Hermione had to wonder if it had been there at all. It was replaced by a cold glare. Their eyes met and it soon became a staring contest. Hermione quickly looked away, her face tinged red with having been caught staring at her enemy.   
  
"Now if the Perfects would be so kind as to show the first years to their rooms. I wish you all a good night. Remember classes start first thing in the morning! Be prepared to work hard." With that a steady line of first years being ushered out to their common rooms by the perfects left through the doors. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all left to follow the rest of their house. Hermione stopped right outside a picture of the great Four and bid good night to her friends.  
  
"Now if that git Malfoy gives you any trouble at all you know where to come get us. I'll beat that smirk right off his face."  
  
" Yes, Harry, I know you will, but I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."  
  
" Yes, well, keep my offer in mind, Mione." Hermione rolled her eyes and took a step towards the picture.  
  
" Sorry guys, I'm tired and I haven't even checked my new room out yet. I'll see you guys in the morning. Good night."  
  
" Good night ,Mione." they all chimed in together. With that she turned to look at the portrait. Godric Gryffindor waved to her while Salazar Slytherin just merely turned his head away to look in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hello dear, you must be the new headgirl! Hermione, isn't it?" greeted Helga Hufflepuff.  
  
"Why, yes, I'm Hermione. I believe the password is together?" with that the picture opened to reveal an average sized common room. It was smaller than the one's for the houses but more than big enough for two people. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the one in the Great Hall. Hermione gazed upward as a shooting star flew by. She lowered her gaze to observe the room. On the far wall directly in the middle of the room was the fire place. There was a couch and two large chairs arranged in a half circle around the fireplace. The furniture was of deep green leather with gold trim. A desk adorned a place in the corner near the door. Next to this desk was an elaborate bookshelf filled to capacity with books. She strolled over to read the bindings. She had just started to read the titles of the books on the second shelf when the door on the left side of the room opened. Out stepped Malfoy. Hermione, being deep in concentration, failed to hear him enter. He slowly and quietly crept over to the desk right beside Hermione. Then leaning on it with his arms crossed over his chest he watched her. They stayed like that for a long 5 minutes. When finally Hermione decided on a book to start reading she looked up. She found herself eye to eye with Malfoy. She jumped back with a intake of breath. In the process she dropped her book. Malfoy eyed her with amusement. With his head bent ever so slightly to the side and a half smile, half smirk plastered on his face he spoke.  
  
"Oh, did I scare the big brave Gryfindor mud blood?" he mocked her with a laugh almost as annoying as the smirk on his face. " I always thought you were put in the wrong house. This just proves it. Gryfindors are supposed to have at least part of a spine."  
  
"Oh, just leave me alone, Malfoy! Since we are forced to share living quarters you could at least act civil!"   
  
" Me, act civil to a mudblood? You must have lost what little brains you had when I scared you."  
  
"You know just as well as I do, Malfoy, that I get the highest marks in all our classes. Even higher than yours."  
  
" Yes, well…" and with that Malfoy stormed out of the common room into his bedroom.   
  
'I wonder what that was about? Must have hit a sore spot with him. Maybe I should go after him… Wait, No! What am I thinking. He deserves every bad thing that happens to him. Maybe I am losing my mind…' Hermione calmly walked over to her room, leaving the book on the ground. She turned the door handle and walked into her room. In the center of the room was a large double bed adorned with red sheets with gold trim. On the left side of the room stood a wardrobe which had all her things already unpacked into it. She sat down on her bed and looked around. 'Not bad' she got back up to investigate the door next to the wardrobe. Once she opened it she saw that it led to the bathroom which adjoined Malfoy's room. In it were two sinks, on a marbled counter. The shower and bathtub were side by side. With this discovered she went back into her room to change into her night clothes.  
  
After she had put her sleeping clothes on, which were a pair of loose fitting pink starred sweatpants and a tighter shirt with a picture of a volleyball on it, it came to just above her pants line, she started her exercise routine. She sat on the floor and stretched out. First she separated her legs and reached to each side while counting to ten. Then she started sit-ups and pushups. Her goal was 30 of each every night before bed. She had started this workout over the summer in order to lose weight so she could fit into her bathing suit. It had worked quite well and she continued to do it, even though she certainly didn't need to lose anymore weight. She had become quite athletic over the summer, what with swimming at the beach and of course the beach volleyball. Once she had finished her workout she went into the bathroom. She applied her straitening potion to her hair. She no longer liked the bushy haired style she had worn for so many years. Now her auburn hair was straight and flowing. She looked quite beautiful with her new style and many people noticed. She left the bathroom and settled into her bed. She picked up the book in which she had started on the train and had hopes of finishing soon. She read herself to sleep like she had done every night since she could first read. While asleep she dreamed of the past events. In almost every dream one face in particular stood out. Draco Malfoy.  
  
'It was a warm summers night. Hermione found herself standing in the middle of the Quiditch field. A slight breeze stirred a pile of leaves that had been resting at her feet. They slowly rose into the air, swaying with the breeze. She watched them glide up into the night sky. While watching them be blown into the darkness her attention was caught by something over on the other end of the field. A dark figure clad in robes flew effortlessly high above the ground. It rose into the sky and dove back down with the greatest of ease. It swayed with the wind and looked as if it truly belonged forever in the sky. Hermione stood mesmerized by the figure gliding right and left in front of the pale moon. She watched as it flew with the purest grace. It danced across the night sky captivating her in its heavenly movements. She grew weary watching the dark rider and slowly sat down. She subconsciously ran her fingers through the deep luscious grass, her face always following the movements of the figure. She watched in complete calm. Never before had she felt so at ease. She watched in awe as the rider gently glided over to her part of the field. It dove in a graceful yet intense dive towards the ground. Just as it was nearing the ground the rider jumped fearlessly off. They landed crouched on the ground and quickly sprung up in a standing pose. They walked confidently towards Hermione. She was overwhelmed by a sense of comfort. As they neared she could see the rider had crystal like blonde hair that shone in the pale moon light. When they were but a few steps away she gasped as she saw who the graceful rider had been. Draco Malfoy.'  
  
Hermione awoke with a start. She was panting heavily and had broke into a cold sweat. Never before had she felt so complete. But why had the rider turned out to be Malfoy? She slightly cursed herself for being so shaken up by a mere dream, yet it had felt so real. She brushed the thought aside and fell back into a restless sleep.   
  
In the room next to her a young Slytherin awoke in a mess too. For he had just experienced the most amazing dream of his life. He had been out practicing his flying when he discovered an audience. As he flew near her he felt so happy and light hearted, like he had never felt before. But, then to his amazement, the one watching him had been non other than Hermione. He had never had such a vivid dream before. What if… He quickly brushed that thought away. He spent the rest of the night trying to fight off his own thoughts.

AN hey there! ok i know this chapter had alot of flaws but thanks to many of my reviewers I have fixed most of them. I'm sorry about the mix up with the sorting hat song, it should now make sense and go along with the rest of the story. I also want to appoligize about the horrible spelling of the founders names, I thought I had fixed it once before but it obviously didn't work. I think they are now correct but if you find anything else please let me know. Thanks.

moseysdragon


	2. It had begun

As morning dawned Hermione sat up in her bed and yawned. She had gotten practically no sleep after her night vision. Her thoughts played back over it. It had plagued her all through the night. It made no sense to her. 'Why was it Malfoy and yet not a nightmare?' She shuddered at the thought, but had it really seemed that terrible last night? Did she not in some way, like it? 'No! What am I thinking? How could I even think about enjoying being around that git?'  
  
With that settled she stood up and stretched. There was no way she was going to be able to stay awake if she didn't do something soon. She was Hermione Granger, there's no way she could ever sleep through a class. That's just unheard of.  
  
She went into the bathroom for a cold shower. 'Surely that will wake me.' Hermione placed locking charms on both doors. There was no way Malfoy was going to walk in on her. After she was confident that the doors were not going to open, she went on with her shower. As the water cascaded down her back she began to wake. Being Hermione Granger, the first of her thoughts were, of course, school related. She ran over what classes she had for the day. First was Herbology with Ravenclaw, History of Magic with Hufflepuff, D.A.D.A with Slytherin, then came lunch. After lunch she had Charms with Ravenclaw and the day unfortunately ended with Potions with Slytherin. She turned the water off, reluctant to move on but she knew she had to. She magically dried herself with just the flick of her wand. She then 'accio'ed' her school robes to her and got dressed. She wore her hair down for the day. It flowed down her back like a deep brown waterfall. Once she was ready she unlocked the doors and went on out to the common room. She glanced up at the clock to discover that her shower had cost her more time than she had thought. If she didn't hurry she had no doubt that Ron and Harry would have finished off all the breakfast. She rushed out of the common room in a flurry of books, quills, and parchment that would be needed for her classes.   
  
Harry and Ron looked up from their plates to see an unusually late Hermione come rushing in through the doors. She landed with a heavy 'sigh' next to Ron.   
  
"Ello, Mione. Awfully late aren't you?" Harry asked with a slight bit of concern showing in his eyes.  
  
"I just lost track of time, that's all." She replied while quickly grabbing a piece of toast, just beating Ron to it.  
  
"Wow, Mione, that's unlike you. Are you sure you haven't switched places with Ron here? He was the first one up this morning and he made enough noise to wake the entire castle." Harry prodded his best friend with his fork with a look of disapproval at having been woken up.  
  
"I 'as hungry an didn't wanta come to breakfas' alone." Ron slurred between bites of his doughnut. Harry just rolled his eyes.  
  
"You don't look to good, Hermione. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, I'm fine. I just couldn't fall asleep last night."  
  
"That git Malfoy didn't bother you did he? Why I'll hex him into next Tuesday if he…"  
  
"Relax, Harry, he hasn't been that bad, believe it or not. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to head to class. I would suggest you to do the same. We have Herbology first." With that she stood up from the table and started walking away. She was halfway across the room when she looked up in time to see Malfoy come through the doors. He had his head bowed ever so slightly and his pace was much slower than normal. He looked quite a mess. The dark circles under his eyes told that he hadn't had much sleep either. Hermione paused just long enough to think 'I wonder what his problem is today?' before she waltzed out the doors.  
  
Herbology seemed to drag on all morning. The only remotely interesting thing to happen was the apicha plant incident. A foolish Ravenclaw girl took a bet from her best friend. She had to place her finger into the plant. Since the apicha plant is very much like the muggle Venus Flytrap, it was carnivorous. With it being a wizard's plant it was much more violent. It bit her finger clear off. The girl screeched for approximately four minutes until someone finally dragged her off to the Infirmary.  
  
History of Magic passed even slower. There were no mishaps to liven the class up. Even Hermione fell asleep once or twice while Professor Binns droned on. The only thing that kept her awake through most of the class was when Harry would elbow her and cast her a questioning look. She would simply answer him with the wave of her hand signaling for him to not worry. Then she would start to write her notes from where she left off until her head would bow, the sign that she had fallen victim to slumber.  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts was slightly better. Their new teacher, Tonks, showed just a little to much enthusiasm in Hermione's point of view. As Professor Tonks discussed what they would be doing this year, accompanied by many fast, frivolous hand motions, Hermione found her attention to be turned elsewhere. She glanced around the room, observing what the other students had found to entertain themselves. Harry, for once, seemed to be paying the utmost attention to the teacher. Ron was absorbed in his Quiditch Weekly magazine that he had tried to hide behind his D.A.D.A text book. Lavender and Parvati were laughing at some small secretive joke known only to themselves. Blaise was staring at Tonks in most certainly a way no student should look at their professor. Pansy was next to him and was staring dreamily at Draco who, well, was staring right at Hermione. She felt herself turn red at having realized that she was being watched by non other than the one who had previously haunted her dreams and thoughts. She started to turn away immediately but something held her in place. Her eyes met his and she saw that he was not glaring at her such as he always seemed to be. In fact, what she saw shocked her. It appeared that he had been looking at her in interest. He had a look of curiosity in his eyes. He seemed almost peaceful and deep in thought that, for once, didn't focus on causing pain to someone. 'You know, he doesn't look that bad when he's not smirking, almost kind of,…nice.' She stopped herself before that thought could progress into something more. She was shocked and surprised at herself. Where had these thoughts come from?  
  
He realized that she was now looking at him. He wiped away any indication of feelings other than that of pure hate and despise. Hermione was sure of what she had seen in him, yet when he put his shield back up so suddenly, she had doubts.   
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco silently cursed himself. How could he allow himself to be caught staring at that, that mud blood? And what was he thinking in the first place? 'I must have lost my mind due to overexposure to those idiots I call my "friends".' He glanced to his side. Crabb and Goyle seemed to be busy playing hangman. The only problem, the word only had half its letters and was already misspelled. Draco smirked to himself 'Imbeciles'. He contemplated whether or not to correct his so called "friends". 'No, why should I spoil their fun, but then again…"  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Class ended and everyone stood up and dashed for the door. Lunch was next and everyone was eager to get there. The golden trio entered the Great Hall and headed toward the Gryffindor table. Ginny stood up from her seat and waved at them. They quickened their pace, with Harry in the lead. Harry sat next to Ginny and gave a very enthusiastic "Hello!" He quickly ducked his head with a deep blush slowly spreading over his face. Ginny did the same. Hermione watched all this with a slight smile creeping onto her lips. She glanced at Ron, wondering whether or not he had also witnessed this. He was engrossed with the pizza he was shoving down his throat. If he had seen it, he gave no indication. Hermione turned back to Harry and Ginny but saw that they were deep in conversation. She didn't want to ruin one of the few moments they got together. She found herself completely bored. She had no one to turn to seeing as how the rest of her table was absorbed in themselves. She found her eyes wondering yet again.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco sat down at the table between Crabbe and Goyle. He normally tried to avoid sitting between the two because they ate like pigs and would often make those unfortunate enough to sit by them lose their appetite. However, today was not a good day for Draco, he came into lunch later than normal and found that to be the only open seat. His morning had been painfully long. Classes were boring and he slept through most of them. Except DADA of course. But just because the class was more energetic than the others had been, it had still been too long. Draco was exhausted and all because of that nobody Mudblood. 'Well, I wouldn't say she's nobody. She is the smartest witch to ever walk these halls since McGonagall herself.'   
  
He sat in complete silence. It was no use trying to converse with the two idiots beside him anytime much less when they were eating. Pansy sat across from him but was too busy flirting with Blaise. Ever since Draco had told her to sod off over the summer and had threaten to hex her she had avoided all contact with him. Well, all contact besides staring at him whenever she thought he wasn't looking. But of course he noticed. He was left to his thoughts, which on a normal day he would have been more than happy to be alone, but now he had to fight to stay awake. He could not show weakness by falling asleep in his plate. As he started to drift off he caught himself just in time. He turned around checking to make sure no one had seen him start to fall forward in sleep. He scanned the room but all seemed to absorbed in their own lives to notice his. All but one that is. He caught her eyes. She tilted her head and gave him a questioning look. He first thought she must be looking at someone else but when he looked again he was positive it was directed at him. He felt extreme anger building inside of him. 'How dare that filth not only keep him up through half the night, fill his thoughts through his classes, catch him staring at her, but now she was asking what was wrong with him?' He glared back at her. He caught a glimpse of anger and hurt cross her face before she quickly lowered it and focused on her plate once again. 'You really want to know what's wrong?' he thought. 'You are.'  
  
He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts and collected his bag. He stood up and left for his next class, Herbology.   
  
Herbology passed like all the other classes. He was only too happy to get down to the dungeons for potions. He sauntered into the dark dreary class room and settled down in his usual spot in the back of the room. He watched as the other classmates filed in and took their places, Gryffindor on the right, Slytherin on the left. He saw the trio enter, Harry and Ron were laughing, as it seemed they always had been today, and Hermione followed silently behind. Her head was bowed and she showed none of the usual enthusiasm to be in school. He watched her shuffle to her seat to the left of Ron. All banter immediately quieted as Professor Snape enter the room. He glared around at the Gryffindors.   
  
"I see you all have managed to separate the houses again this year. Well, we will just have to change that won't we? As ordered from Professor Dumbledore you will be partnered this year." A slight murmur started as the students grouped themselves. "O no, you won't choose your partner. God only knows how disastrous that would be. No, I am pairing you." He started down the list pairing Gryffindor with Slytherin. "Neville Longbottom- Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas- Vincent Crabbe, Potter- Gregory Goyle, Ron Weasley- Pansy Parkinson." Draco felt his stomach drop as the list continued. He was dreading what he was sure was about to happen. "And lastly, Hermione Granger- Draco Malfoy!"  
  
The students murmured their complaints but none dared to speak against Snape. Draco, however, being more close to his godfather, started to speak. He was instantly silenced by an unusual glare sent to him from his godfather. Draco closed his mouth, he knew better than to defy Snape when he had that look. So, instead, he directed his speech at Hermione. "Get your incompetent arse back here, Granger, because I refuse to move for the likes of you."   
  
She opened her mouth but was interrupted. "Miss Granger, what is the hold up?" Snape sneered down at her. She collected her things and headed back to Malfoy. He caught the look of sympathy sent to her from her friends as she passed by them. As she sat down Snape motioned to the board. The steps for their next potion appeared.   
  
"We will be creating a simple memory potion for this class. It will show you what is already on your mind, or what is on your mind most of time. I will warn you only once, I want no explosions this year." He directed this last statement toward Neville who cowered in his seat while the Slytherins snickered. "Of course, this potion won't have much of an effect for some certain Gryffindors seeing as how they never have anything on their minds." He quickly cast an amused look toward Harry. "Begin!"  
  
Hermione started to gather the ingredients when Draco's hand shot out to grab hers. "I'm not about to lay my grade in your hands. I'll do the potion while you just sit there and rest your pretty little face." He drawled. He had the look on his face that simply stated, I dare you to contradict me. Hermione let her hand fall back down in her lap. Then, as realization seemed to dawn on her, her hand shot back up and with a determination that would take anyone by surprise she exclaimed.  
  
"How dare you, you insufferable git! Everyone in this class knows I receive higher marks than you. You should be grateful that I'm willing to get you an outstanding mark!"  
  
"Fine! But don't you dare slip up Mudblood." With a fire burning in her eyes she turned to the board and finished the potion with Draco in complete silence. It was only after it had boiled to a clear blue concoction that the silence was broken.  
  
"Very nice work, Malfoy." Snape commented as he walked by. "Now each of you gather enough of the potion into separate bowls and I want you to gaze into the liquid." As the potion was divided into the bowls Draco looked over to Hermione and saw the unspoken anger behind her eyes. 'Sometimes I wonder how she holds her tongue so well…'  
  
As they started to lean over the bowls Hermione gathered her long brown hair onto her left shoulder to keep it from interfering with the potion. Draco dropped his gaze into the bowl and was immediately swept into his own thoughts.  
  
Author's POV  
  
Snape stood hovering behind his two most prized students. Of course only one of them knew that they were prized by him. He watched as the young man and woman dropped their faces to the potion. He studied their eyes to endure that the proper effects were taking place. Their eyes became larger at first. The boy's became a whirlpool of angelic silver while the girl's transformed into deep lakes of burning amber. They then changed into pure white before Snape's own eyes. He walked over to the boy, curios as to what had been on his godson's mind of late. He stared into his eyes as a miniature picture formed. It must have been night and he had been flying. 'It must surely be a dream of the dear boy's for I know for a fact that he hasn't been out to the field past curfew.' Snape watched as the scene unfolded. After several minutes of watching the dream Snape moved onto the other student whom was deep into the potion also. As he focused on her eyes he let out a slight gasp. The students nearby whom had heard him looked up from their work, surprised at the teacher's sudden show of emotion. Snape stood transfixed as he watched her eyes. The same thing he had seen in Draco was now being replayed on Granger. Or wait, no, it was different. As he watched the dream that had so plagued the young teenagers he failed to notice that the potion had worn off. He came out of his thoughts to see Draco and Hermione staring at him. He collected his thoughts and dismissed class ten minutes early and quickly rushed out. He practically ran through the hallways, yelling at the misfortunate students that happened to get in his way. He stopped just outside the statue marking the entrance to the headmaster's chambers. He panted out the password "sour patch kids" and rushed through the opening created as the statue jumped clear of his path. He rushed into Dumbledore's office and stopped behind one of the chairs. He steadied himself by holding onto the back of the chair and panted heavily for a few seconds. Once he had caught his breath he looked Albus in his bright eyes and tried, unsuccessfully, to say in a calm voice, "I fear your predictions are coming to be true." The wise old wizard looked to Snape and without the usual twinkle in his eyes he simply stated,  
  
"So it has already started…" 


	3. Infirmary

Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione stood next to Malfoy looking after her dreaded potions professor as he fled the room.   
  
"Wonder what's gotten into him." She turned at the sound of one of her best friends, Harry's, voice.  
  
"I don't know…" She replied, with a slight dazed look on her face. She shook her head and started to walk to the door. "Let's get out of here."  
  
They walked the hallways as Ron and Harry rambled on about when the first Quidditch meeting would be. Hermione stopped outside her common room. "I think I'm going to lay down for a bit, I'm awfully tried. I'll see you guys at dinner."  
  
"Ok, Mione, you know if something's bothering you you can talk to us…"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, Harry. There's nothing wrong, I'm just tried."  
  
"Ok, Mione, see you at dinner then." Harry and Ron continued on their way to their own common room.  
  
Hermione turned to the portrait and muttered the password "together" before stepping through the opening. She walked over to the couch and collapsed in exhaustion. Her head had no sooner hit the pillow before she was fast asleep. She lay there giving way to her dreams, that of course, were filled with Malfoy's face. Time passed her by. Unbeknownst to her, Draco entered the room shortly after he had finished dinner.   
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco glanced around the common room. He saw Hermione's books and quills carelessly thrown onto the floor. He 'tsk'd' while he walked over to where they lay. He gathered her school supplies in his arms and placed them onto the table next to one of the armchairs. As he stood back up he caught sight of something in the corner of his eye. He carefully turned around, his hand on his wand. He dropped his hand when he saw her. Hermione was curled up at one end of the couch. She looked so peaceful as she blissfully slept away in ignorance of his presence. He watched as she twitched slightly, due to dreaming no doubt. A single strand of hair fell down over her face. Draco raised his hand as he stepped closer. If he could just brush it away… Just as his hand reached her face he pulled back, startled at his actions. Instead he shook her awake. He had to get rid of the temptation. She waved his hand away and grumbled something that resembled "five more minutes, mom." A slight smile etched its way onto Draco's lips. He shook her once more. This time her eyes fluttered opened. She lay there regaining consciousness when her eyes finally focused on whom had woken her. She sat up with a look of horror and tried desperately to smooth out her robes. She looked up at Draco.  
  
"What do you want?" she spat, obviously mad at having been woken and having been found asleep in the first place.  
  
"I wanted you awake so you could remove your filthy shoes from off the couch. We can't have you ruining the furniture now can we?" he smirked at her.   
  
"Oh, sod off, Malfoy."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, remember your manners, Granger." he taunted.  
  
She let out a sigh. "For once you may be right, as much as I don't want to admit it. Since we are forced to be in each other's presence we should offer a truce." She held out her hand. Visions of the last time Draco had offered his hand flashed before his eyes. He could still feel the anger of being turned down, even if it was just Potter. 'Who knows, maybe things could have been different…' He came out of his thoughts and raised his hand to meet hers.  
  
"Now, I'm not promising anything here, Malfoy's don't promise."   
  
"Yes, well, just remember if you break the truce I will retaliate."  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, you should be." Hermione said and then, surprising not only Draco but herself, she stuck out her tongue at him. The look of shock on Draco's face caused Hermione to break down laughing. He couldn't resist joining in. Hermione looked up in shock at hearing the Slytherin prince laugh. "You should do that more often."  
  
Draco paused laughing and looked at her in confusion. "Do what?"  
  
"Laugh. You have a nice laugh." Hermione quickly lowered her gaze as she realized what she had said. Draco looked on in amusement as she blushed. "I should really start on that paper Professor Binns assigned us." she said. She quickly stood up, keeping her eyes on anything but Draco. She walked over to the bookcase and crouched down. Her eyes scanned the case for the book that would aid her in her essay on one of the many goblin rebellions. Draco stood behind her watching her as she searched. He kept thinking of how he himself should be starting on his own report but his feet were rooted right where he was. He watched as Hermione's hand hovered over each title as she contemplated whether or not it held the golden information she searched for. Her hand finally came to rest on the binding of a promising looking book. She started to pull it out when Draco regained his voice and said,  
  
"You won't find anything of use in that. We have it in the library at the manor. I've read it and it's completely invalid information."  
  
Hermione stiffened and jumped up in surprise. Her hand flew away from the book. She turned to meet the person whom she had failed to notice behind her. As she turned her foot caught on the previously discarded book that she had left on the ground from the night before. Her ankle twisted and with a sickening crack she fell unto Draco. Both screamed, Draco from the shock of having someone land on him and Hermione from the pain. Hermione lay on top of Draco with her eyes closed and with tears forming on the ends of her lashes. Draco tried unsuccessfully to get up. He shook Hermione. "Come on, Hermione, I'll help you to your room." He looked down at her, expecting her to pull herself up off of him. When she didn't move at all he began to get worried. He tried shaking her again but to of no avail. He checked her pulse, relieved to find that she had one. 'Oh, shit she must be knocked out cold.' He tried once again to get up but found it near impossible without pushing Hermione onto floor. He sighed, for some reason he just couldn't leave her. He tried to get up again, this time cradling Hermione in his arms. He stumbled over to the door, adjusting her weight so he could walk without falling down. He rushed as fast he could through the halls, ignoring the fact that it was now past curfew. He came quickly into the Infirmary. He wasn't through the door more than 5 seconds before Madame Pomfrey ran up to him demanding to know what had happened.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, MR. MALFOY?!?" her voice echoed through the empty room.  
  
"I didn't do anything." he replied with a hurt look on his face. "If I had done it you don't honestly think I would have brought her here do you? Even I have more sense than that." he smirked at her.  
  
"Just set her on the bed, Mr. Malfoy." He carefully laid her down, making sure she was sat at a comfortable angle before he stepped back to allow Pomfrey to work. She rushed over her, checking to make sure she wasn't harmed. After she concluded that Hermione was indeed just passed out, she looked her over to try to find what had caused it. She caught sight of Draco standing in the corner watching her.  
  
"Well, do you have any idea what could have caused this?"  
  
"Um, she tripped over a book and twisted her ankle. It sounded like it broke, maybe she passed out due to pain?" he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Hmm, yes, could very well be. Well, I can fix that easy enough." She went over to the cabinet and pulled out the Skele-gro potion and one to regain her consciousness. Once she administered it Hermione woke up with a dazed look on her face. Before Hermione could ask any questions the vial of Skele-gro was being poured down her throat.   
  
"There you go, deary. Since it's just your ankle it will be healed in over 12 hours so you won't miss to much of your classes. Now you just rest, and you," she pointed to Draco, "need to leave."  
  
"No, if you don't mind, Madame Pomfrey, I want him to stay for a few minutes. I want to know what happened." Pomfrey looked disapprovingly at the students.  
  
"Fine, he may stay for five minutes. But he had better be gone by then." She turned on her heal and walked out.  
  
"Draco, what happened? I remember looking for a book but then it's all black…"  
  
He slowly walked over to her bedside and looking down at her he said, "I scared you, you fell over a book and landed on me." He lowered his gaze. 'God, why am I freaking out like this? Why didn't I just leave her where she was in the first place?'  
  
"I, I'm sorry. How did I get down here?" she looked up trying to meet his gaze. She caught it for a brief second before he lowered his head.  
  
"I, I levitated you here. It's no big deal. You owe me for losing a nights sleep," 'Yet again' he thought. He turned on his heal and started towards the door.  
  
"Well, um, thanks Draco." Hermione's voice came through the empty room as he closed the doors. 'She called me Draco.' he thought as he started down the hallway toward his room.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione lay back in her bed. She was, for the first time today, awake with no chance of falling asleep. 'It figures, the one time I am suppose to sleep I can't' she mused to herself. She lay there thinking of what classes she would miss in the morning when she realized that she had missed dinner. 'Oh no, now Ron and Harry will be even more worried. I don't what to tell them. I don't even know what's going on.' she placed her head in her hands.  
  
"I don't know what got into that boy, Miss Granger, but I'll admit it was awfully nice of him to carry you down here. Although for the life of me I can't figure out why he didn't just place a charm on you instead of carrying you like a muggle." Madame Pomfrey stood at the end of Hermione's bed.   
  
"He, he carried me? But he said he levitated me." Hermione shook her head. This was all so confusing.  
  
"Levitate you, dear? Oh, no, that would have been the sensible thing to do but no he had you in his arms." she responded with a look of curiosity directed toward Hermione. Hermione had no response to that. Instead she drifted deep into thought, not even noticing when Pomfrey left the room. 'Why had he not used a charm?' 'Maybe he wasn't thinking?' 'It's not like he cares for me so why should he not have been thinking?' 'Has he ever said he doesn't care for you?' 'Well, not in those exact words but he called me Mudblood for all those years and totally tormented me, definitely not signs that he likes me, in fact he hates me.' 'But has he done any of that of late?' her mind fell blank. She often had these conversations with her inner self in times of confusion, and it always seemed to win. She couldn't think of a recent time when he had hurt her. 'Maybe he changed…'   
  
Madame Pomfrey came back in through the doors, disturbed to see her patient still awake in these early morning hours. "What's wrong, dear? Can't you sleep?"  
  
"No, I'm just not very tired anymore, Madame."  
  
"Well, I can fix that, you need all the sleep you can get." she walked over to the cabinet and pulled yet another potion down. As she neared Hermione was able to read the label. It was a sleeping potion. She drank it down and within seconds was fast asleep. She slept peacefully all night, without dreams for once. She woke to the sound of Madame Pomfrey greeting some early morning guests. Harry and Ron came running into the Infirmary over to Hermione's bedside.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, no running!" came her unheeded warning.  
  
"Mione! We came as soon as we could. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yea, Mione, we tried to come earlier but we couldn't get in and Harry didn't think to bring his cloak so we could sneak in."  
  
"I'm just fine, you guys."  
  
"We were so worried when we heard, especially since it was that ferret that told us you were here." Harry said, with noticeable worry in his voice.  
  
"Dra-er- Malfoy told you I was here?"  
  
"Yea, we were awaken by the Fat Lady screaming something about a trespasser lingering outside. We got up to inspect it just to find the ferret pacing the floor outside the portrait. He looked up when we came out and practically screamed that you were in the Infirmary. He told us not to bother coming last night because Pomfrey wouldn't let us in. Then he just turned around and stalked back to your dorm like nothing had happened. What did he do to you, Mione? I'll kill him." Harry said with venom dripping from the last statement. Hermione had no doubt that he would.  
  
"Relax, Harry, I just tripped over a book and broke my ankle. He brought me here. That's all. No need to get all worked up over it."  
  
"He brought you here? Hmm… maybe that git isn't all bad, or at least had a moment where he actually had a heart." Harry laughed.   
  
Ron just glared at Harry. "Ferret face have a heart? Ha, that's a good one. I bet he put that book there just to trip her so he could look like a hero."  
  
"Oh, Ron." Hermione just shook her head. "You guys better get to breakfast. I'll see you at lunch, I should be able to leave by then."   
  
"Ok, Mione. See you then." Ron and Harry said in unison, before turning to leave for breakfast.  
  
AN Thanks ssssooo much for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me. Sorry this chapter is kinda short but I ran out of ideas. I'll try to keep updating as soon as possible but I can't promise anything… I'm kinda stuck on what to do with the next chapter. Any ideas would be really appreciated! THANKS AGAIN! moseysdragon 


	4. Trust

Draco's POV  
  
Draco had spent the rest of the night pacing his bedroom floor. He was restless with worry. And over Granger no less. He pondered over what had happened. She passed out on him, big deal? So why was it bothering him so much? And to make matters worse, he CARRIED her to the Infirmary, not charmed her so he wouldn't get any of her Mudblood filth on him, but had actually touched her. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. He had seen plenty of people pass out, even die, but it had never effected him. Until now. He sat on the edge of his bed, running his hand through his thick silky hair. He felt a major headache coming on. He lay back in bed and gave out an exasperated groan. This year was not going as he had planned at all. He thought back to Hermione laying in the hospital bed, all alone, without her cronies there to protect her. Potty and Weasel would be sure to be upset over this. Especially since they knew nothing of it yet. He had never seen one of the three hurt without the other two there beside them. He knew Hermione would want them to be there in the morning. He also realized that he was the only other person that knew where she was. Seeing as how there was no chance of sleep at that moment he stood up and crossed over to the door of his bedroom. He truly must be losing his mind if he was really going to do what he had just thought about doing. 'I can't believe I'm going to the Gryffindor common room.' He left his own chamber and started down the hall. Always ducking into the dark crevices so as to not be noticed by any patrolling teachers. He drifted into thoughts filled with Hermione and soon lost track of where he was.   
  
He looked up when he heard someone screaming. He was standing face to face with the Fat Lady whom was making quite a bit of noise. He briefly caught the word "trespasser" before he was overwhelmed with his headache returning full blast. He cupped his head in his hands and started walking back and forth to take his mind off the pain. It had just started to subside when the portrait finally shut up and swung open. It revealed a very angry looking redhead with his hair standing in all directs and a slightly pissed off looking raven haired boy who's hair looked like it always did. 'Must not even try to brush it in the morning' Draco mused to himself.  
  
"Draco Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Potter spat at him.  
  
"Granger's in the Infirmary. Don't bother trying to see her tonight, Pomfrey is guarding her like a damn watchdog." Without any farther information he swung around, his robes billowing behind him much in the fashion that Professor Snape had mastered, and stalked back down the corridor.  
  
He collapsed onto the couch when he entered the common room, hands cupped once again over his head. He was terribly exhausted, having now lost two nights worth of sleep. He had to try to get to bed, he could at least sleep for a few of the remaining morning hours before classes started. 'That girl is going to be the death of me.' he thought as he slowly stood up and walked, stiffly, into his room.   
  
He walked over to the edge of his bed and slowly stripped down to his silky black boxers, never once letting go of his wand. He sighed as he realized just how tired he was. He crawled under the silk sheets covering his bed and had no sooner placed his wand under his pillow than he was surrounded by a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
He woke the next morning, listening for the sounds of Hermione getting ready for classes. He sat up in bed, slightly disturbed at the disappearance of the noise when suddenly he remembered the night before. He would have the place to himself this morning. He slowly got up and stretched, then grabbed his wand from under his pillow. He headed off into the shower, wearing nothing but his boxers since he knew he would be alone. As he stood in the shower, relaxing as the cool water rushed over him, he found that he wondered how Hermione was doing. He lathered his hair in the many potions that he used to keep it looking spectacular before rinsing all traces of the potions down the drain. He stepped out and wrapped a large black towel around his waist and dried his hair with the touch of his wand. He left the bathroom in search of his clothing. He put on a tight black muggle short sleeve shirt with a pair of black denim jeans under his robes. He walked over to his mirror and combed through his already perfect looking hair.  
  
"You look gorgeous, Draco, dear." the mirror told him as he smirked at it. Sometimes it paid to have an enchanted mirror. "You can easily have any girl in this pathetic school you want." And then again, sometimes it didn't. 'Yea, I can have any girl I want except one. But I don't want her, do I?' He waltzed out the door and into the common room, disturbed by his thoughts of late. He walked over to the bookcase without realizing it and picked up the book that had caused so much trouble the night before. He glanced down at the title, Destinies of a Kind. No doubt some sappy love novel. He placed it back unto the shelf and walked out to breakfast, the whole time his mind pestering him about Hermione.  
  
He entered the Great Hall and took a look around. Potter and Weasley had yet to show up meaning that they were probably with Hermione. He felt a twinge of jealousy spark up but quickly extinguished it, ashamed and shocked that he would be jealous of Potter and the Weasel for yet another reason. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Blaise. Pansy glared at him from across the table but quickly retreated when the glare was returned. He had just grabbed his plate when the doors swung open to reveal non other than Potter and Weasley. The two were laughing so obviously Hermione was doing alright. Draco let out a low sigh which acquired him a odd look from Blaise. He glared at Blaise causing him to drop his gaze back to his plate. He watched as Harry and Ron seated themselves at the Gryffindor table and started to engorge themselves. Draco also went back to his plate, but had lost his appetite. He discreetly watched The-Boy-Who-Lived and his hot tempered friend until they had finished their meal. He watched them stand to leave for their next class. As they walked out the door Draco excused himself and set out after them. He closed the door behind him and looked around the hallway for them. He caught sight of them at the far end of the hall. He briskly walked after them, trying to figure out what he was doing and why. He caught up with them sooner than he expected. They turned to glare at him.  
  
"Resorted to stalking us, Malfoy?" Harry raised his eyebrow with this comment.  
  
"You wish, Potty. I was uh," He started to say but found he couldn't quite find the words.  
  
"Having speech problems, ferret face?" Ron saw his opportunity to try to lash out at him.  
  
"I was just wondering how that Mudblood was doing. She is headgirl after all and I'm suppose to check on her." he smirked at them.   
  
"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN, MALFOY!" Ron erupted on Draco, throwing himself at him. Harry rushed in and tried to hold Ron down.  
  
"Watch your tongue, Malfoy. It'll get you into more trouble than you can imagine. I'm only holding Ron back now because for some reason you chose to help Hermione last night. Call her that again and you won't be so lucky."  
  
Draco just smirked at the two boys, Harry sitting on top of a furious Ron. He turned around and walked to his next class, History of Magic with Ravenclaw. 'Well, this should be a good chance to catch up on my sleep.' he thought.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The morning dragged on, with nothing to do but sit in bed and stress over the classes she was missing. No doubt that Harry and Ron probably didn't take notes so she was sure she would have to ask around for a reliable person. She watched the clock tick by, painfully slow. Finally Pomfrey came over to release her. She ran down to the Great Hall, anxious to meet back up with her friends. They hugged her as she sat down between the two.  
  
"How you feel, Mione?"  
  
"I feel just fine! I don't see why I had to miss all my classes. I'll never catch up!" she sighed with frustration.  
  
"It's ok, Mione. We didn't do much of anything. And if I know you half as well as I think I do then I'm sure you are months ahead of us." Harry gave her a reassuring smile before embracing her in another hug. They ate their lunch, catching Hermione up on all the stuff she had missed. The afternoon classes seemed to fly by. Hermione noticed that once again Draco seemed to look her way more often than normal. For some reason she liked it. She was all to eager to get away from the classroom though. She walked with Harry and Ron to the library where they worked on their homework, or at least she did. They seemed to intent on staring out the window or doing anything that wasn't constructive.   
  
"Hermione, it's dinner time and I'm starving!" Ron complained loudly, getting a disapproving look from the librarian. Hermione stood from her seat and closed her book with a loud slam that echoed through the room causing the librarian to once again glare at them  
  
"Ok, Ron, since the only thing ever on your mind is food and I know I won't get anywhere with you if your hungry, let's go." She exited the library followed by the rest of the golden trio. They walked into the Great Hall and took their usual seats at the table. Once they had gotten settled Ron and Harry dug in full force. Hermione gazed over the tables and noticed Draco sitting by Zabini again. A loud fluttering of wings came from the window, drawing all the students attention to it. A huge black eagle stepped through the window and took flight into the room. He circled the Slytherin table once before dropping down in front of Malfoy. With a stone face he took the letter and quickly stood up and left. The majestic bird gracefully flew back out the way he had entered. Hermione watched this display with great interest. Everyone in the school knew whom the bird belonged to, Lucius Malfoy. What worried Hermione was the fact that Draco seemed to flee when he received the note. She excused herself from dinner and left to her common room, leaving behind two very confused best friends.  
  
She quickly walked through the hallways toward her dorm. When she got to the portrait she gasped out "together" and rushed through the opening. There sitting on the couch facing the fire was Draco. He held the open letter in his hand but was instead staring deep into the golden flames. He didn't notice Hermione come in so he remained sitting like that. She carefully walked over to where he was and sat down next to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder she spoke, "Are you alright, Draco?"  
  
His head snapped up and he turned toward Hermione, aghast to find that he had been watched. "Don't you ever touch me again!" he screamed at her before quickly standing up. He walked closer to the fire so that it was a miracle that his robes hadn't caught fire. Hermione stood up and followed him, always staying just behind him.  
  
"It's from your father isn't it?" she asked. He didn't speak this time but instead simply nodded his head.  
  
"Everyone thinks I'm to be the next great Death Eater. That my life is just perfect. Everyone assumes that I want to follow in my oh so powerful father's footsteps. Well, they don't shit about me!" he gripped his fist so tight that his knuckles turned white and Hermione suspected that his nails had broken skin.  
  
"You mean you aren't a Death Eater?" she inquired. She was completely shocked by this revelation. He was right in that every student and most of the faculty thought him to already be one. It only made sense that he would follow Lucius and worship the Dark Lord. But yet here he was, denying all of it.  
  
"Of course not! I refuse to bow down to a creature that remains in hiding from a mere boy. My father thinks he is so honorable, kissing the hems of that lowlife. I'll never be like him." he shook his head in disgust. "But it looks as though I don't have much of a choice." he turned to walk away but was stopped when Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder once again. This time he didn't shrug her away but instead just stood there looking at the floor.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have a choice? Of course you do. You can fight for the light!"  
  
"Oh like that's going to happen. Just because I don't want to aid the dark doesn't mean I'm going to help Perfect Potter." he sneered at the mention of his name. "Besides, I'm suppose to meet with Voldemort next month. I can't see how I can get out of it. If I don't show, my father will not hesitate to kill me." he started to walk away from Hermione again but she interrupted him.  
  
"Surely your father will not hurt you." she stated in disbelief.  
  
He turned around faster than she thought humanly possible. "Can I trust you?" he asked, completely throwing her off guard. She stared at him in confusion before finally uttering,  
  
"Of course." He took her by the wrist and dragged her into his bedroom. Thoughts filled her mind of all the horrible things he could possibly do to her. She wondered if the rumors of him having taken almost every girl in the school besides the Gryffindors were true. He pulled her over to his bed and threw her down on it. She started to get up but as he walked away she found she was fascinated in what he would do next. He walked over to his dresser and pulled open the top left hand door. He pulled out a small shining silver bowl. It was inlaid with a deep crimson dragon with a emerald eye. He set it on the table and placed his wand to his head, carefully extracting his thoughts and placing the swirling silver liquid into the bowl. Hermione watched in fascination. She had only seen pictures of these rare artifacts, never a real pensieve. He turned to her after he placed the last thought into the bowl.   
  
"Come here, Hermione."

AN

oooo.... cliffie.... i know.... im so mean :P but dont worry ill update again soon... hopefully tomorrow :D

thanks again for all the reveiws!!! u all r way too nice! i think im gonna try to bring in the prophecy in the next few chaps so hang in thr! im just waitin for the perfect time... THANKS AGAIN!!! mosey'sdragon

AN since u all seem to like mine u need to check out my bff's!!! Harry Potter and the Year of Revelations by Lizziegurl14 it is ginny/harry and is really really awesum!


	5. A Turn Against Trust?

Hermione's POV  
  
She stepped closer to Draco. He held his hand out to her. She took it, his hand being perfectly smooth and soft. She looked at the skin, it was completely flawless. He pulled her closer to him.   
  
"I'll ask you again, can I trust you?" he looked deep into her eyes as if searching for the truth.  
  
"My answer is still yes." he pointed toward the bowl, his pensieve. Hermione lowered her face to it. The smooth, silvery liquid began to swirl, faster and faster. It became a crystal blur before her. She felt herself slowly slipping into its depths. She saw no more of Draco's bedroom. In its place was a cold, damp room. The walls being made of stone. She looked around and saw devices she never imagined could have existed. Spikes rose out of the floor in places, knifes of all lengths hung from the racks. Rows after rows of torture devices were before her. She turned to see a tall dark man standing at the other side of the large room. He wore a long black cloak, looking very menacingly. Another figure stood before him. Hermione stepped forward to get a better view. As the low lighting hit the figure she saw that it was indeed whom she feared it would be. Draco Malfoy. He was several years younger but he could not be mistaken. He stood before the man, his head held high.   
  
"Do you have an answer?" the cloaked man spoke, his voice ringing out eerily.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I'm sure it is the right one."  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
"I'm waiting, Draco."  
  
"No, I will not join forces with you." Draco stood before the man, never once looking away as he spoke.   
  
"I'm disappointed, Draco, that was the wrong answer." Before Draco could respond the man had pulled a wand from his cloak and aimed it at his chest. A call of "Crucio!" rang through the dungeon. The red light emitted from the tip of the man's wand fell on Draco. Spasms raged through the boy but he never once fell to the ground, withering in pain as so many full grown wizards had done before him. He stood before the man, shaking with pain. A sweat broke out on his forehead, but he never cried out. The man lifted the curse after 45 seconds, that seemed to be an eternity. Draco fell to the ground but made not a sound. The cloaked man pulled his hood back, revealing slick blonde hair so similar to Draco's. With a satisfied smirk he left his son laying on the ground. Hermione ran over to the boy but found she was no longer in the dungeons but instead had entered what appeared to be an elaborately decorated ballroom. Dark cloaked figures surrounded Hermione but looked through her. She turned to see a young man bound by ropes standing in the center of the circle. "Avada Kedavra!" was bellowed to the right of her. She watched in horror as the young man fell to the ground, dead. Once again the memories shifted. She found herself in a bedroom this time. It was decorated in a deep violet. She heard a shuffling from outside the room and the door swung open. In stepped a very angry looking Lucius, dragging a screaming and kicking Narcissa behind him.  
  
"SHUT UP BITCH!" he bellowed. She whimpered in his arms as he threw her upon the bed. She struggled to get up but was thrust back down by the forceful male. He turned to his side long enough to grab a whip. He turned back to the crying woman. He lashed out at her, striking her pale flesh.  
  
"Never interfere when I'm working with the boy!" he continued his brutal beating of his wife, never hesitating as the whip ripped through her thin vulnerable skin. She cried out and tried desperately to kick him away, only causing him to lash out with more force. As he drew back the whip to again hit her Hermione saw that it was now bathed in crimson. She looked back down at the brutal scene before her. Narcissa lay curled on her side, bleeding. He clothes were torn from the strip of leather that continuously came crashing down upon her. Her eyes were closed and the tears fell freely down her face. This was not at all the woman whom Hermione had met before. Lucius finally laid the whip down once he was satisfied at his wife's gruesome state. He stood before his battered wife. "Never disobey me, woman." he climbed onto the bed, straddling his wife's figure. He pulled her arms away from her body, they lay lifeless at her side. She kept her eyes shut, knowing what would come next. She didn't even struggle against him as he tore away what remained of her clothing. She whimpered as he pulled her legs apart. Hermione quickly lowered her vision and begged for it to be over. She would give anything to be back in Draco's bedroom. She longed to be in his protective arms, she didn't even think twice about her so forward thoughts now, she just wanted out. She heard the scream as Lucius entered Narcissa. Hermione felt herself falling away, spinning back into the present, far far away from the past. She collapsed into Draco. He held her tight, knowing exactly what she had just witnessed. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed away the layer of tears that had fallen. She hadn't even realized that she was crying until he had done that. She pulled away from the boy and stood there shaking.  
  
"I, I'm so sorry, Draco. I had no idea."  
  
"I know you didn't know. No one knows. Except you now." he looked over at her. She had moved to sit on the edge of the bed, getting over the shock of what she had just witnessed.  
  
"How can your father be so cruel?" she asked, looking up into his face. He just shook his head. For once he had no answer. Hermione got up from her perch on top of Draco's bed. She walked over to him, capturing him in a strong embrace before she turned and left for her own bedroom. She needed to be alone and sort through all she now knew about her once hated and misunderstood enemy.   
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco stood shocked as he watched Hermione rush to her own room. He couldn't believe that he had just shown her his true life. He had never trusted anyone and had never had any real friends. Not like the trio anyway. Of course he had his cronies and there was always Blaise but they were all loyal to the darkness. They always turned on one another and Draco wasn't one to risk his life because of the idiocy of another. Yet he had just opened up to his long time enemy. He showed her his true self. A person he had kept locked away for as long as he could remember. She had given him no reason to trust her and all he had was her word that she wouldn't tell. And for some reason that seemed like more than enough. He knew she wouldn't turn on him, but why he knew this he had no idea. He sat down on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. He had found himself in this position very often since school had started. He recalled Hermione's reaction to the memories. While she was in them she reached out for Draco. He had taken her hand without realizing it and when she came back she didn't hesitate to come to him. She had buried her head in him and had seemed to trust him. Draco sat shaking his head. Only a few days ago he would have pushed her away making some rude comment about her filth getting all over him. And yet now he wanted to hold her again. He laid back in his bed, still in his school robes and closed his eyes. He fell deep into calm dreams filled with the memory of her touch.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione walked as if in a daze into her room and sat down on her own bed. Her mind constantly replayed what she had witnessed only a matter of seconds before. Oh how wrongly she had misjudged him, how everyone had misjudged him. 'He hides his pain well.' she thought. She could not get the brutality she had seen to leave her vision. She closed her eyes and could hear the screaming. She thought over all she had learned. One thing in particular stood out in her mind. Draco Malfoy, son of the Death Eater, was against the Dark. She stood up and walked over to her door. She had to tell Harry. But wait, she promised Draco. She stood with her hand balancing uncertainly on the doorknob, weighing her choices. She hated to keep something from her best friend but she couldn't betray Draco. He had opened to her, something she thought that he had probably never done for anyone else. 'Why me?' rang through her head, but remained unanswered. She sighed, turning around and went back to lay on her bed. She would keep her mouth shut for Draco's sake. But she had to talk to him about it soon. She went to stand up but was overwhelmed by exhaustion. She laid back down, still in her school robes also, and fell into a deep sleep, remembering the touch of Draco.   
  
She woke the next morning and hurried to get ready. Maybe if she could meet Draco as he was leaving the common room she could talk to him about the previous night. She rushed around, putting on her new school robes and pulling her hair up. Once she was done she stepped out into the common room, just as Draco did the same.  
  
"Draco, wait up I want to talk."  
  
"Not now, Mudblood." he sneered at her. It was not at all the good morning she had been expecting. It was nothing he hadn't said before but now, for some reason, it hurt more than it ever had. She watched in bewilderment as Draco walked out of the room and down the hall, leaving Hermione behind. Had she dreamed all of the trust and friendliness of the night before? She shook her head and headed out the door to meet her best friends.   
  
The day passed by quickly. Over all it was a good day, but of course every good day has at least one bad point. Every time Hermione passed by Draco he made some comment, such as he had done all the previous years. She searched his eyes, hoping for some small clue as to what was going on but each time he seemed to sense it and quickly would wipe away any indication. Lunch was the worst. Draco completely ignored her, he would look over everyone else, laughing and tormenting her friends and those around her but he would just pass over her. The more she tried to meet his eyes the more he avoided it. Charms class flew by, and Hermione, for once, wished it had lasted all afternoon. Next she had potions and of course her partner, Draco most likely would act as though she wasn't there.   
  
She walked into the class and took her seat next to him. He looked up at her and to her surprise, spoke.  
  
"Granger" he said in acknowledgement.  
  
"So you're talking to me now?"  
  
"Seeing as how you are my partner, as much as I don't want to I have to talk to you." he smirked at her. She felt the anger build up. She would not let him get the best of her, not now. They went through the rest of class talking as little as possible. She tried to bring up a conversation but quickly gave up when he refused to have a civil talk. They settled for throwing insults at one another as often as they could. Hermione was all too glad when Snape released them. She had to get away from Malfoy before she lost it. She hurried for her common room, thinking that he wouldn't go back there until after dinner. She had noticed that he spent most of his time in the library right after classes, in the restricted section. She knew not why he spent so much time there and she figured she didn't want to know. She rushed to the portrait, saying her good byes to Harry and Ron and stepped through the opening. She sighed as she saw that it was empty of Draco. She laid her bag down on the table and walked over to the bookcase. She selected a book that she had read before but had liked. She sat on the couch, falling into the story. Once again she was lost to the knowledge that someone had walked in. They moved over next to her and sat down.   
  
"Is that a good book, Hermione?" he asked her with a smile. She jumped slightly at the sudden noise. She looked up at the now seemingly friendly Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh so now you act all friendly when just a half hour ago you were finding as many ways to make my life a living hell as possible!?" she asked, feeling all the built up anger start to rise to the surface. "What the hell are you playing at, Malfoy?"

AN sry its so short! and it took me forever to get it up... ive had a really busy weekend. i went to pki!!! YAY and then the country stampede YEEHAW... sry :) this will be the last chap i post for at least two weeks SRY im goin to alaska with lizziegurl15! i'll try to write some more but i cant promise anything. ---- pleez review and tell me what u really think bout my story. THX so much for all the reviews they really mean alot to me! Should i change the rating because of the mild rape scene above? i don't think ill ever get more graphic than that so if ya don't like it don't worry... i don't really like writin it so it prob won't show up to often... at least not in that sense ;) Pleez tell me if i need to change the rating! THX

moseysdragon


	6. The Kiss

Draco's POV  
  
Draco stared at Hermione, shocked at her sudden outburst. Surely she should have recognized his reason, she was the smartest witch of their age after all.  
  
"I do have a reputation you know. I can't just go from hating you one day to being your best friend the next." Hermione studied him, seeing the truth in his words.  
  
"I guess you're right, all though people shouldn't care what we are."  
  
"But they will care." Draco responded, a cold look crossing his face as he spoke. His father would care the most. Draco knew his father would completely lose it if he knew his son liked a mud-er-muggleborn and he feared what he would do. Not for himself, no, but for Hermione. As her name crossed his thoughts he looked up at her. She was standing in front of one of the enchanted windows. The faux moonlight shone behind her, giving her an angelic glow. Her hands were folded slightly in front of her. She was focusing on the floor in front of Draco's feet. Her brow was creased with deep thoughts which her eyes gave way to show what those thoughts were. He looked into them, getting swept into their depths. He watched, captivated, as the different shades of brown seemed to swirl before his own eyes. Before he knew what he was doing he had stepped closer to Hermione and laid his hands over her delicate wrists. Hermione had been speaking but her words were lost.  
  
"I mean, why should it matter that we are friends, er, well I just assumed that we" she was cut short as Draco's lips crashed down into her own. He didn't think, he just acted. He pushed her back against the window and let go of her wrists. He moved his hands to wrap around her shoulders. He felt the electricity run through his veins as he felt her small frame so close to him. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Surprisingly, she opened. He felt the rush as his tongue darted in, battling for dominance. Draco was shocked as Hermione fought back. He faltered as he was met with such strength, strength he thought she could never possess. He quickly recovered as he felt her start to enter his own mouth. He pushed her back, winning the intimate battle. He plunged into the depths of her mouth, exploring every crevice.   
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione leaned into Draco, urging him to deepen it even more. The feel of his lips on her was enough to cause her to lose all contact with her normal self. She whimpered, needing more of Draco. He quickly replied, pushing all of himself closer to her.  
  
"Hey, Mione, I was wondering if you had the noted from, Oh my God!" Ron gasped from his position standing in the opening created by the portrait. His face, red with fury, eyes fuming, he screamed, "What the hell? No, don't answer I can see for myself!"  
  
Hermione pulled back from Draco, pushing him away. She stood, mouth still open, staring at her furious best friend to the disheveled Draco. Draco was bright red, a look of shock on his face that he didn't bother hiding.  
  
"Ron, it, it's not what it seems." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Tell me what it is then." he coldly responded, glancing hatefully between the two. Hermione looked questioningly at Draco, begging for help. He wouldn't meet her gaze so she turned back to Ron, looking defeated.  
  
"That's what I thought." Ron turned on his heel and stalked back out the opening, his red hair matching his mood.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled after him. She started to go after him but found that she was held back. Draco had placed his hand on her shoulder, not letting her go.  
  
"Just give him time, Hermione. He will come around, and if he doesn't, well then, he's not a true friend." he released her and walked into his bedroom. Hermione stood watching as he walked away and shut his door. She shook her head slowly and walked over to the couch, She sat down and stared intently into the flames, her mind far away. She, Hermione Granger, had just kissed, no, snogged Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, the boy who had caused her so much pain in the past, had just given her more pleasure than she could have ever imagined. Only minutes before they had been talking and then without warning, their faces had met, and she didn't even pull away. In fact, she had deepened it. Ron, her hot tempered best friend, whom she had always thought to have had a crush on her, had witnessed almost all of it. She shook her head in disbelief and laid down on the couch. Ron would be slow to forgive and she wasn't sure how Harry would react to her snogging his enemy. She closed her eyes and could again feel his warm lips against her own. In the back of her mind she knew she should be repulsed but she wasn't, it had felt so right. She found herself longing to experience it all again. She slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Draco yet again.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco woke early the next morning. He looked down the length of his bed. His blankets were either thrown to the floor in a careless heap or wrapped tightly around him. Normally he moved very little in his sleep, one reason his hair even looked immaculate in the morning. He tried to think over the previous day, to see what could have made him so restless. It all came flooding back to him. He groaned as he rolled our of his bed, untangling himself with some difficulty. "Why me?" he called out to no one. He quickly got ready for classes and headed out into the common room. Hermione was still sleeping on the couch, her face flushed with dreaming. Draco stood staring at the perfect form before him. If only he could see her dreams. He sighed, he wanted to know her better so badly, but he knew it would probably never happen. He contemplated on whether or not to sit next to her and wake her. He knew he would have to talk to her, but not yet. He couldn't answer her questions when he himself didn't know the answers. He wasn't sure he would like what she would tell him either. He needed time to sort it all out.  
  
The day passed by quickly for Draco, too quickly. He spent each class deep in thought. At the end of each period he was jostled from thinking and would often run to his next class just to sit and resume his thoughts. The same thoughts seemed to replay over and over in his mind. 'What happened? Why? What does it mean? What did she think? What will happen if Weasel tells the whole school?' and most vibrant in his mind was, 'What will I say to her?'  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
For Hermione, the day couldn't have dragged on any longer. When she went down to breakfast she was greeted by the sight of Ron glaring her down. Harry was seated next to him, staring at his plate. Hermione started to walk towards them, planning out what she was going to say. As she neared, Ron jumped up, grabbed Harry and angrily stalked out the door, but not before sending one last hateful glance her way. The rest of the day was much the same. Her "best friends" avoided her at all costs. Harry never would look up and meet her eyes. Ron would always drag him away if he lingered in her presence, never giving her a chance to talk.  
  
Hermione spent every second she could wondering. 'What would she do about Ron? Why had Draco kissed her? What was he thinking? What will I say to him?'  
  
Time for potions finally rolled around. Hermione nervously took her seat next to the head boy. She turned to look at Draco several times as Snape gave out the instructions for the day. Today, they would be working on essays, independently, thankfully. Hermione gave a sigh of relief to herself. She relaxed, the tension had died down somewhat. She leaned over to grab her parchment and quill along with the book she would be needing to write the report with. When she came back up to set her things down she saw that a slip of parchment had found its way unto her desk. She looked at it curiously, wondering from whom it came. She slowly ran her gaze over the class, hoping to catch the sender's eye. 'Maybe it's from Ron, apologizing.' she hoped. As she scanned the room she was disappointed to see that everyone was deep into their work. Ron looked up as she passed over him. At first she was delighted. He had changed his mind! But all thoughts of him forgiving her were washed away as he returned her stare with yet another hate filled glare. She averted her eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to overflow them. Sure, she had fought with Ron plenty of times before but never over something like this. And never had Harry turned on her too. She looked back down to the mysterious note before her. There was only one way she was going to find out whom it was from. She carefully unfolded it and laid it out before her.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Meet me in the library after class.  
  
D.M.  
  
Hermione reread the letter, making sure she had saw it correctly. D.M.? It could only be one person. Draco Malfoy. She felt the fear and panic start to rise. What could she say? What would he say? Her heart sunk as one thought came to mind. 'It was a mistake. He was using you. It was just another one of his cruel sick jokes like he always used to play on you. It didn't mean anything.' Shaking, she packed her things up as Professor Snape dismissed class. She watched as Ron and Harry quickly left without so much as a glance in her direction. She was the last to leave. She slowly made her way to the library, fearing what was to come. 'Why should it matter if it didn't mean anything to him, it's not like it meant anything to you. Right?' She found herself standing outside the doors of the library. It seemed as if her feet had carried her there entirely to fast. She gave a shaky sigh as she pushed open the door and entered. She looked around, trying to see the silver blonde Slytherin. He wasn't there. She walked farther into the room and started scanning the isles. As she turned one she caught a glimpse of his back. He headed straight for the restricted section. She stared after him for a moment and then silently followed. She lost sight of him as he turned the corner. She quickened her pace and as she turned that same corner she saw him seated at the farthest table. He looked up as she started to cross the room. He nodded to the chair seated opposite him. She quietly made her way to the chair and took a seat.   
  
"I, I guess I should explain, about last night and all." she began, fear noticeable in her normally strong voice.   
  
"No, it was my fault, I will go first." Draco looked at her, deep determination in his eyes.

AN Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! Alaska was beyond awesum!!! i no i picked a bad place to stop again. so kill me. no j/k i already got most of the next chapter written and all of it is thought out i just need to type it! it will be up real soon! hope ya enjoy please review and give me any comments on how to make it better! THX moseysdragon


	7. The Letter

"I don't really know what happened. I just, felt like I had to do it. I've never felt that way before. I'm sorry." Draco spoke, his eyes on her the entire time.  
  
"So, what you're saying is, it was just lust, hormones, nothing more? I was just to satisfy your sick desires of the moment? IT MENT NOTHING?" Hermione screamed at him, near hysterics. Fire burned in her eyes. 'So she had been used?' She felt anger burn through her veins. 'How could he?'   
  
"I, well, no. I don't think so." he said, lowering his vision to the table top.  
  
"You don't think so?" she questioned, anger still dripping from her mouth.  
  
"No, well, I don't know. I don't hate you anymore, that's for sure. As a matter of fact, I think I may kinda, Oh I don't know, like" A deep crimson started to flood over his features. Never had she seen so much color on him. She felt all the anger be replaced by confusion and, possibly, relief. So he didn't hate her. She waited eagerly for him to finish. But he never did. As he opened his mouth to continue a large majestic black eagle came sweeping through the window. It circled Draco once before dropping its letter. She watched as the great bird left through the window, gliding on the air currents. Draco looked down at his lap, where the letter had come to rest. A look of fear erupted onto his face. He jumped up, letter in hand, and fled from the room. Hermione still sat where he left her, looking after him, looking very confused and dazed, and slightly….happy.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco paused outside the library, leaning against the wall. He caught his breath. He didn't know what he was thinking, running like that. He knew it would draw questions that he just plain didn't want to and couldn't answer. He pushed himself off the wall and started to casually walk back to his dorm. He forced himself to keep his slow, at ease pace even though inside all he wanted to do was run as far away as he could and never look back. He sat down on the couch when he finally made it. With the flick of his wand a roaring fire enveloped the fireplace. He sighed and then shakily opened the letter.  
  
Son,  
  
I've been talking to a reliable source at your pathetic school. That filth  
  
is still ahead of you?! You disappoint me, Draco. I better not hear   
  
anymore of this nonsense about you being bested by a Mudblood. I will  
  
expect a much more satisfying report next time.   
  
Now, I know that you have declared that you will not follow the Dark   
  
One. I am confident that you have matured in your opinion. I will   
  
arrive at Hogwarts at precisely 9 p.m. on the night of Halloween. I   
  
expect you to be waiting for me outside. If for some reason you are not  
  
I will come find you and you will obey me. It is time you put your  
  
loyalties where they belong. The Dark Lord will wait for no one, Draco.  
  
L.M.  
  
Draco stayed, looking at the letter. It was as he feared. He felt the fear be pushed aside by the anger. His father had ruled his life for far to long. He crumpled the letter up in his hand and drew it back. As he started to hurl his hand forward to toss the note into the burning depths of the fire he felt a strong grip on his wrist.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione tightened her grip as Draco started to fight, desperate to free himself.  
  
"Draco, stop! Give me the letter!" Surprisingly, at the sound of her voice his hold on the letter weakened, giving her just the chance to pull it from him. As she took it, he dropped his hand into his lap, staring intensely into the dancing flames. She stood behind him, reading over what his father had written.  
  
"Draco, we have to take this to Dumbledore."  
  
He shook his head, "I'm not turning to that lunatic." he growled.  
  
"You have to! He'll know what to do, trust me." she begged him. He shook his head once again, not willing to give up just yet. She grabbed his wrist and tried to pulled him up. Reluctantly he allowed himself to be dragged off the couch and be pulled behind her. She dragged him through the school, not caring that people saw them. They stopped only long enough for Hermione to utter the password so the gargoyle would jump aside. They turned to Dumbledore's office door. Hermione raised her hand to knock, Draco loudly protesting beside her. Just before her hand came crashing down upon the wood the door flew open.  
  
"Hermione, Draco, I've been expecting you." Hermione looked on in awe at the fact that he had known they were there, before she even knocked. Dumbledore ushered them into his office.  
  
"Please, have a seat. Lemon drop?" he held out his tin to the both of them.  
  
"No, thank you, Headmaster." Hermione answered as Draco scoffed. She sent him a warning glance. Dumbledore caught sight of it and his smile increased as the two young teenagers turned back to him.  
  
"So, what, may I ask, are the headboy and girl doing in my office?" he asked, trying to look as clueless as possible. Hermione turned to Draco.  
  
"Draco has something he needs to tell you." Draco turned his head so fast that Dumbledore couldn't help but to laugh. Draco sent Hermione the most hate filled glare he could manage.  
  
"I have nothing to say." he spat.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Why do you have to be so difficult?" Dumbledore gave a knowing smile as the fight broke out before him.  
  
"I am not difficult! I told you I didn't want to come but, no! You had to drag me through the whole bloody school!"  
  
"But, he'll help!"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but, I'll help with what?" Hermione turned back to the professor, embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry professor." she cast one last mad glance Draco's way before pulling out a piece of parchment. Draco looked on in horror as he realized that she still had the letter. She handed it to Dumbledore who took it. He studied it for several moments, then looked up at the two, a confused expression covering the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"So, your father has called on you, Draco. I figured it to happen soon. But why have you brought this to me? Most death eaters would not announce their initiation."  
  
"I am not a death eater and I will not follow him!" Draco yelled out in rage. An unspoken understanding went between the headmaster and Draco.   
  
"I see. Why can you not simply deny him? You can stay protected here at Hogwarts. You'd never have to step foot in his path again. He can not harm you here."  
  
Draco grew solemn before replying. A deep pain visible in his eyes. "He will go after my mother when he can't reach me."   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I will write to her and send someone after her if she so wishes. Now, don't worry. Remember, he can't hurt you here." Draco looked to the floor, doubt clearly written on his face.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Hermione and Draco stood and left. They walked in silence to their dorm.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke to find Draco already gone. She walked to the kitchen, not wanting to see Harry and Ron just yet. She got her breakfast from the hesitant house elves, all fearing that she had come to set them free with another attempt of S.P.E.W. After she finished eating alone she headed out for the Gryffindor common room for the Saturday. She walked through the portrait hole to meet the eyes of non other than Harry and Ron. Ron was, unsurprisingly glaring at her. Harry, however, looked indifferent to her appearance. It was almost as if he didn't even see her. She sent him a worried look which immediately angered Ron. They both stood and marched off into the boys' dorm room. She sighed, clearly distressed. It was then that she saw Ginny, sitting on the couch with her nose in the latest Quidditch magazine. She hesitantly walked over, fearing that she too would not talk to her. Her fear vanished as Ginny looked up, a warm smile greeting her.   
  
"Hey! I haven't heard from you in a while. What's up?" Ginny called from her seat.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, Ginny. How are things with you?"  
  
"Great! I just can't wait for the first game of the year to begin!"  
  
Hermione gave a weak laugh. "You're just like your brother when it comes to Quidditch." Ginny looked up at Hermione again, a thoughtful look on her face.   
  
"What's going on with you and him? I never see you three together anymore, it's always just Harry and Ron." Hermione's face clouded over.   
  
"Oh, um, well you see… do you think we can go somewhere more, private?" A worried look crossed Ginny's face.  
  
"Of course, let's go to my room." She stood up and guided Hermione over to the girl's dormitory. She lead them over to her bed and they both took a seat. She pulled the curtain closed and spelled them so that no one could hear them or pull back the curtain and disturb them. Ginny met Hermione's eyes, worry still clear. "What's going on, Hermione?"  
  
"I'm afraid I made Ron and Harry mad and I don't know how to fix it."  
  
"I noticed he seemed out of sorts lately. What did you do to him?"  
  
"I, well, he walked in on me kissing someone." Hermione took on a light pink color as Ginny watched her, clearly more interested now.  
  
"Oh, who was it?!" she excitedly asked.  
  
"Oh, um, Dr..er…Malfoy" Hermione said, barely audible. Ginny gasped.  
  
"What, what did he do to you? That sick bastard. I bet he used a potion. Why I,"  
  
"NO! I mean, no, he didn't do anything like that."  
  
"Then, why? Tell me you didn't just let him." Ginny said, disgust dripping from her words.  
  
"I, Ginny, he's really different when you get to know him. He's not always calling me names anymore and he's really, well, nice." Ginny looked at Hermione like she had gone mad.  
  
"How can you just forget about everything he's ever done to you?"  
  
"He was just confused and misunderstood. Really, Ginny. I like him." Hermione was now bright red as Ginny's mouth hung open.  
  
"You, you like, Malfoy? That insufferable git! Have you lost your mind, Hermione?!" Ginny near screamed. Hermione had never been so thankful for the silencing charms as she was right then. "Ok, let me get this straight. You, Hermione Granger, muggleborn, kissed and like Draco Malfoy, future death eater if he's not one already, who's father would give anything to see you and every other person like you dead. That makes perfect sense." Ginny sighed sarcastically.   
  
"He, he's not like his father. He's on our side. Trust me, if you got to know the real Draco, you'd understand." Hermione pleaded. Ginny just shook her head and sighed.  
  
"You're right I don't understand why but as long as you don't get yourself hurt, I guess I can try."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Ginny! You're the best. Now if I can just get your brother to see." Her vision clouded over as she thought about her two best friends again. As she felt her eyes start to water Ginny moved closer to her side and put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sure he'll come around, Mione. Don't worry. I'll talk to him." Hermione nodded, not sure if she could say anything. They sat together like that long enough for Hermione to recompose herself. Ginny waved the charms away with her wand now that they were no longer needed. A young third year came rushing through the door. She paused at the end of Ginny's bed, panting to get her breath.  
  
"There's a boy waiting outside the Fat Lady. He says he needs to talk to Hermione." She nodded and then stood up to follow the young girl. She turned one last time to Ginny.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. I'm always here for you, Mione." she turned and walked out after the third year. She hurried out to the Gryffindor common room. The little third year quickly shuffled away to meet back up with a group of her friends, eager to join in on the laughing and games. Hermione felt the rush of emotion come back. She longed for those times to come again between her and Ron and Harry. She hoped Ginny was right, she didn't know what she would do if they never forgave her. She made her way over to the portrait. Her mind played over who could be waiting for her on the other side. Only one name came to mind, but why would he be there? Her brow creased in confusion as she went to open the entrance. She half hoped that it was whom she suspected. As the portrait swung open it revealed whom she had assumed it to be. He was pacing the floor, looking very impatient. He looked up as she called his name.  
  
"Draco?"

AN there ya go... my latest chappie! yay... i think. sry it took so long to post, my computer keeps trying to crash :S its a lil longer, not much but i thought that was a good place to stop :D sry! i should hav the next chap up soon as long as my com doesn't freak out. thx for all the reviews! they really really mean alot to me! its nice to know that not everyone thinks i suck as bad i think i do. please review! THX!


	8. The Ball

Hermione's POV  
  
"Hermione, come on!" Draco turned away from her and quickly walked down the hall. Hermione stared after him in confusion. She took a hesitant step out of the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. As Draco neared the end of the hallway he turned back to her. "Come on!"  
  
"Draco, wait! What's going on?" she hurriedly ran to catch up with the impatient Slytherin. She stopped by his side, panting to catch her breath.  
  
"Prefects' meeting! I can't believe you, Hermione Granger, of all people forgot we had a meeting."  
  
"Oh my God!" she groaned. "How could it have slipped my mind?"   
  
"You're losing it, Granger." Draco smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes in aggravation. "Everyone is there, everyone but you that is. And of course I got stuck having to look for you. They think I'm your keeper or something." Draco smirked again, loving the look on Hermione's face as she heard his comment.  
  
"Just, shut up and tell me where we are meeting."  
  
"Geez, cranky aren't we." he taunted. The look of murder in her eyes told him he had just better get her to the room. "It's this way." They turned the corner and found themselves standing outside one of the old classrooms. Draco pushed aside the door and they both entered. Hermione blushed as all the eyes fell upon her.  
  
"It's good of you to finally join us." Professor McGonagall stated from her seat at the head of the table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Sorry, the meeting just slipped my mind." Draco and Hermione took their appointed seats at the front of the table next to McGonagall. Hermione looked over to Ron, who was seated about five seats down from her. He completely avoided her gaze and focused on the boy next to him. Hermione sighed and then turned her attention to the head of her house.  
  
"As you all know it is nearing the time for the great Halloween Ball! Now, we need to determine what we are doing this year. Any suggestions?" One sixth year Ravenclaw raised her hand.  
  
"We could have a theme. Everyone would have to dress according to it. Like it could be, witches and wizards of the fifteenth century." Another boy raised his hand, a seventh year Hufflepuff.  
  
"Too many people would be dressed alike then."  
  
"Yes, yes, I see both your points. it's a very good idea though, but I must agree with Nathan." The older Hufflepuff smiled his triumph over the Ravenclaw. "Any other ideas?" Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"Instead of having a set theme maybe it could be have everyone go in groups and the groups could chose their own theme."  
  
"Yes, yes, very good, Mrs. Granger. I like that. Anyone else?" Draco's hand went up reluctantly.  
  
"Why don't we just have it so you can come without costume?" A moan went up through the room.  
  
"Aw, come on, Malfoy!" "That's no fun." and many more complaints were announced. Draco scowled at everyone.  
  
"I was just making a bloody suggestion!"   
  
"That's enough! Silence!" The whole room quieted at the sound of McGonagall's voice. "Now, all in favor of Hermione's idea raise their hands." Hands shot into the air. Hermione looked around, pleased with herself at having had another brilliant idea. All the hands were up with the exception of two. Draco sat, arms folded, still scowling, facing the table top. Ron sat glaring at the wall opposite him, both arms at his side. Hermione's heart fell. She had to make things right with Ron soon or she didn't know how she would stand it.  
  
"Well it's decided then! All will go in themed groups. Now, who will do what? We need posters made to show the theme, decorations made and set up, music booked, etcetera." She went down the table, asking for volunteers. As the positions filled up McGonagall neared Hermione. "Now, you and Draco will work together. What would you like to do?"  
  
"Not be with her would be nice." Draco drawled, receiving a hateful look from Hermione.  
  
"We will set up decorations if you please."  
  
"Yes, ok that will be fine." Hermione turned her attention back to the table when the professor spoke again.  
  
"Now, as headgirl and boy you must go as a group, therefore you will dress in theme with one another and you will dance together. I'm sure that won't be a problem." She left and went to finish arranging the other prefects, leaving Draco and Hermione to stare in horror at one another. The meeting was adjourned once all the positions and final details had been worked out. Hermione quickly bolted for the door, eager to get back to their common room. Draco followed suit. Ron brushed past Hermione jostling her so that she almost fell had not Draco been standing beside her. He held out his hand to steady her. Hermione felt her eyes water yet again at the thought of having lost her best friend. She quickened her pace and soon found herself standing outside the portrait to her room. She was about to speak the password when it suddenly came from another's mouth.  
  
"Together." came that familiar drawl. Draco stood behind Hermione and gently pushed her into their room. "I take it the Weasel is still being a jerk then?" Hermione shook her head, afraid that she would not be able to speak. "Perhaps I should go beat some sense into that dim head of his."  
  
"No, Draco."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's still my best friend whether he believes so or not and I can't let you hurt him."  
  
"He hurt you." Hermione closed her mouth, unable to think of a come back. Draco was right but she still couldn't hurt Ron anymore than she had already. Draco shook his head at her stubbornness. He turned and walked toward his bedroom. "Good night, Hermione."  
  
"Night, Draco." she replied. After he had walked into his room and closed the door she went into her own room. She lay in bed and thought everything over. She finally fell asleep to the thought of Draco.   
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco woke early the next morning and headed out to the common room. He sat on the couch and read over his potion's essay that was due on the next day. Just as he reached the last three inches of it Hermione's bedroom door swung open. A very happy looking Hermione came rushing out of it holding a pad of paper. She came running over to Draco and threw herself down on the couch next to him. She looked up at Draco expectantly, while hardly hiding her excitement.  
  
"Good God, Granger. Why the hell are you so happy this morning and what makes you think you can come barging in on my couch?" Hermione huffed and held out her paper. Draco looked down at it and saw two sketches looking back at him. He looked back at Hermione, one eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"Our costumes! I thought of the perfect theme last night!" Draco looked back at the drawings and slowly nodded.  
  
"You have got to be kidding." Hermione's face fell but she kept up her persistent attitude.  
  
"Oh come on! You've got to admit it would be perfect!" Draco shook his head and looked up at Hermione. He saw the look of anticipation in her eyes, begging him to agree.  
  
"I, I guess it could work. It's not like I've thought of anything but still! I'll never hear the end of it if I go like that."  
  
"But can you imagine the looks on their faces when we enter through the door. It'll be priceless!" Draco shook his head and stood up from the couch.  
  
"Fine, but you are making the costumes." He left Hermione sitting on the couch, looking, if possible, happier than when she had burst in this morning.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The days passed by quickly for Hermione. She busied herself with preparations for the ball. She and Draco worked many hours at perfecting the decorations and working on their costumes. She spent many more nights talking with Ginny before Halloween. Before she knew it the day of the ball was upon her.  
  
"Draco! Are you finished hanging the ribbons yet?" Hermione called from the other side of the Great Hall.  
  
"Yes, for the last bloody time I'm done!" he called back in annoyance at having been asked for the third time. "Are we done yet? I want to go back to our room sometime before this mess starts."  
  
"Now, Draco, I want this to be perfect!" Hermione yelled back at him while charming the last of the pumpkin candles. She took a look around the room. All the decorations seemed to be in order. They had woken early that morning and had headed straight for the Great Hall. They had been working all day and it was nearly 4 p.m. The ball would start in three hours. She sighed contently at having accomplished her mission. "I guess we should leave and go start to get ready. This took more time than I thought. Come on, I hope your costume fits right, Draco." He shook his head and followed the Gryffindor out of the room. As they entered their common room Hermione ran off into her room leaving Draco to look after her in a daze. She had run nonstop all day and showed no signs of slowing anytime soon. She came back out with Draco's costume draped over her arm.   
  
"Well, come on, Draco. Try it on, we don't have all night." She thrust the outfit at him. He stared down at it, eyes wide and unbelieving. He shook his head and marched off into his room. Hermione ran into her own and threw her own costume on. After an hour or so of making sure she looked perfect she emerged from her room. Draco was already in the common room, looking hatefully at his costume.  
  
"I can't believe you. There is no way I'm going out in this."  
  
"Too bad, you have to. We are headboy and girl and we have to attend, in costume. It's too late to get a new one so looks like your stuck with that one." Hermione smirked at him. "Now come over here, I have to add the finishing touches." Draco groaned loudly but made his way over to her. She raised her wand to his hair and said the charm. She then turned the wand on her own hair and repeated the process. They walked out together and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
They stood before the doors of the Hall, Draco still pleading with Hermione to go back to the room. Hermione ignored him as she pushed open the door. They stepped inside to see students from every house in elaborate costumes dancing and laughing and in general having a good time. They all stopped their merriment however when they saw who had entered the door. Colin Creevy stood beside the door. He had been elected to announce everyone's entrance and what they had come as. He stood, mouth agape looking at the two. Hermione looked at him expectantly when he finally managed to pull himself together.  
  
"Uh, we have Hermione Granger dressed as, a Slytherin?" She nodded, receiving several gasps from the crowd. "And Draco Malfoy as, oh my God this can't be real, a Gryffindor!" More gasps and snickers rose from the room. Draco sent his most hate filled glare around the room.  
  
"I hate you for this, Granger."  
  
"Hey, it could have been worse, I was going to make you dress as Harry." The look of horror and disgust on Draco's face sent Hermione into hysteric laughter. Just as he opened his mouth to protest Ginny walked up to Hermione.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing, Hermione?"  
  
"I'm a Slytherin, Ginny. I figured that much would be obvious."  
  
"Well, yea but WHY?!"  
  
"I figured it might help to ease the tension between the houses if Draco and I dressed as each other in a way."  
  
"Whatever you say, Mione." Ginny shook her head. "All though I have to admit, Draco makes a good Gryffindor." She laughed at him.  
  
"Why I ought to,"  
  
"Draco." Hermione sent him a warning look. He glared back but closed his mouth. Ginny gave Hermione a smile and a knowing look causing Hermione to blush. Draco looked over at her but got no response as to why she was all of a sudden bright red. "So are Harry and Ron here yet?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, ok. By the way, Ginny what are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm a gypsy of course! A bunch of the girls in my year dressed as a band of gypsies."  
  
"Oh, I see. I love your costume!"  
  
"Thanks! Wish I could say the same to you. All though you do make the best Slytherin ever!" Ginny and Hermione laughed. "Well, I better get over to my group before the leave me. I'll talk to you later." Ginny left and walked away.   
  
"Well, I guess we should dance." Hermione looked up at Draco, shocked that he had suggested it. He held out his hand to her. She wearily looked at it before placing her own in his grip. He led her out to the middle of the dance floor. Draco looked into her eyes as he placed his hands on her, one on her waist, one on her shoulder. He pulled her closer as she hesitantly threw her arms around his neck. Hermione stiffened. A whispering voice spoke in her ear.  
  
"Relax, you know I won't hurt you." She felt herself slip into his voice, losing her stiffness. They swayed with the music, never missing a beat. As the song slowed Hermione felt her head drawn to his shoulder. She rested it there breathing in his scent. Her head swirled as she took it all in. Draco moved as if he had been born dancing this way. Never had she seen anyone move so fluidly.   
  
Draco's POV  
  
He closed his eyes as the music and the feel of Hermione so close to him carried him away. He held her tighter to himself, afraid the moment would cease to exist if he let her go even just a little bit. He moved his head down closer to hers. He inhaled the smell of her shampoo. She smelled of vanilla in the summer time. He moved his hand to the small of her back, slowly rubbing small circles with his thumb. Everyone else in the room were gone as long as they were together. He relaxed more than he had in years at that moment. Hermione moved closer to him. They continued to move around the floor, always keeping rhythm. Draco sighed with contentment. If only he could never let go. The song slowed as it came to a end. Draco stopped moving but made no attempt to release the beautiful young Gryffindor. She raised her head to look around. Harry and Ron were slowly making their way through the crowd toward her. Draco saw her raise her head and followed her gaze. He loosened his hold on her as she pulled away. He felt his heart fall as he lost touch with Hermione. He wearily watched Potter and Weasley come up to them. He moved to stand behind Hermione, ready to move if either of them tried to hurt her.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione watched as her two best friends neared. Ron had his face down and Harry, for the first time since they stopped talking, looked alert with his eyes meeting Hermione's.  
  
"Hermione, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I never should have listened to Ron here, he totally blew it out of proportion. Ginny came and talked to us and made us see the truth. I may not agree with your, uh, choice but as long as you're happy."  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around his neck in an embrace. "You don't know how much this means to me." Tears started to fall down her face, but for once they were from joy, not the pain she'd gotten to know so well. Ron looked menacingly up at Draco.  
  
"You just tell us if the git hurts you, Mione. I'll put him in his place."  
  
"Ron, don't worry. I've said it before, I can take care of myself." Ron snorted.  
  
"Well, isn't this sweet and touching. If you don't mind I'm gonna go hurl now." Draco drawled from where he was standing. Ron started turning red and raised his fist.  
  
"Watch it Ferret!"  
  
"Oh, you're just ssssoooo scary, Weasel." Hermione stepped between the two.  
  
"STOP! I will not let you fight. I just got my best friends back and I will be damned if I let the fighting start up again." Harry hugged Hermione again, receiving a hateful look from Draco. He pulled back as Ron gave her a long missed hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mione. I just wasn't thinking."  
  
"Big surprise there." She joked. She looked up and saw Harry eyeing something on the other side of the room. She followed his gaze to see Ginny at the other end of it. She walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Go for it." She pulled back without waiting for a response. He looked over at her, a smile crossing his face. He turned to Ron.  
  
"I'll, I'll be back in a bit, Ron." Ron looked over at his best friend as he turned to go after Ginny. A light clicked on in Ron's eyes.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Harry. That's my baby sister!" He ran after the raven haired boy. Hermione smiled at the scene before her, not noticing Draco's hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Come on." She turned to him at the sound of his voice. Before she could say anything she was wrapped in Draco's arms once again as the music started.  
  
Author's POV  
  
All the professors sat at the head table, watching the young teenagers dance the night away. Dumbledore sat at his usual seat. He eyed the head students with a knowing smile clear on his face. Professor Snape sat to his side and leaned over.  
  
"I never thought your theory would be correct, Sir, but it does seem so now."  
  
"Yes, yes, Severus. All is working out just fine." Dumbledore lowered his vision from his two prize students to follow that of the rest of the dream team. Harry was dancing close to Ginny, with Ron watching over them constantly telling Harry and Ginny that they were too close.  
  
"Harry, get away from my sister!"  
  
"Oh, Ron, relax! He's fine right where he is." Ginny snapped at him, pulling Harry closer and turning even redder when Harry looked at her in surprise. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"My, what it was like, young and in love." Snape glared at the headmaster before moving slowly away from him. Dumbledore caught this in the side of his eye and laughed.  
  
"You're just sore because you've never had that experience, Severus." Snape eyed him with pure hate now, before turning back to watch his godson dance with the know-it-all.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
They danced late into the night, staying as close as possible to each other. As the students around them started to thin out and head back to their dorms, or to the parties that were sure to follow Draco led Hermione over to the Main Doors. He took her hand in his and together they walked out to the lake. The moon light shone above them, illuminating their surroundings in a heavenly glow. Hermione looked down at the ground.  
  
"I had fun, Draco."  
  
"So did I. I wish it had never ended." He sat down at the edge of the lake, pulling her down beside him. Hermione moved to sit closer to him. Draco placed his arm around her shoulders and leaned into her.  
  
"Draco, why have you changed this year?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you're being, nicer, to me."  
  
"I, I don't know. I just can't find it in me to hurt you anymore."  
  
"It's nice, I like the new you." Hermione smiled, looking up at Draco. Draco looked down at her and raised his hand to her head. He ran his fingers through her hair, that was now green and silver striped from the charm she had placed on it for the dance.  
  
"You make a beautiful Slytherin queen you know that?" She laughed and playfully punched him on the arm.  
  
"I have never been more insulted." She taunted. Her eyes met his bright gold and red hair and she couldn't help but to smirk. "Ginny was right, you do make a good Gryffindor." Draco smirked back.  
  
"And you thought I had insulted you." They laughed and pulled each other closer. Draco reached out to his side and picked up a stone. Then with a flick of his wrist he sent it gliding across the surface of the lake.  
  
"How did you learn to do that?"  
  
"I just taught myself when I was little. I always used to skip stones on the lake at the Malfoy Manor."  
  
"I've always wanted to learn." Draco picked up another stone and placed it in Hermione's hand.  
  
"Just throw it softly and let it hit the water." Hermione threw it and it landed with a 'Splash' into the depths of the lake. Draco laughed. "Here let me help." He gave her another stone and then took her hand in his and gently threw the rock with her, guiding her motions. The stone flew from their hands and landed lightly on the water and skimmed the top. Draco helped her with several more stones before she finally got the hang of it. They stayed seated there laughing until the moon had reached far overhead.  
  
"It's getting late, we should start to head back in." Draco pulled Hermione onto her feet. They stood facing each other, Draco with his hands resting in hers. He pulled her forward so that their lips met. He savored the taste of her. His mind drifted away into the kiss. He held her close to her, not daring to break apart, even for breath. A soft moan escaped Hermione's throat. She pushed back into him, deepening the kiss even more. As Draco felt her run her fingers through his hair a bright flash along with a pop sounded from their right. They ignored it, absorbed in only each other.  
  
"My son, you disgust me!" Draco's head flew up at the sound of that to familiar voice. Lucius Malfoy stood staring at them from a few feet away. "I come to find the heir of the great pureblood Malfoy family with that Mudblood tramp. This will not settle well with the Dark Lord, Draco. Come here." Draco stepped away slightly from Hermione but made no move toward his father. "I said come here, boy!" Draco raised his wand as did Lucius. "So you wish to stay with filth do you? I'll just have to take care of that." He raised his wand to point at Hermione. "Avada" Draco saw the flash of light emit from his father's wand. He quickly, without thought, stepped between the wand and the Gryffindor.   
  
"Kedavra!"

AN hehe i know im so mean! i just had to stop here though SORRY!!! it's longer and i hope ya liked it! please tell me what you think! I hope it all flows and I'm sorry if its kinda sappy but o well. hopefully ill hav the next chap up soon! ive got most of it planned but none of it writen so i'll work on it as much as i can! thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! you guys are way to nice! please review!!! your reviews are what keeps me typing! THX AGAIN moseysdragon

ps:!!! i don't know how long it's gonna take me to get the next chap out and since i left you in such a bad spot...hehehe... if ya can't wait just email me and i mite give ya some hints bout the next chap...like if he's gonna die... poor draco! hehe im just so evil! THX


	9. Another Dream?

Draco's POV  
  
Hermione screamed out from behind Draco.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Draco threw his arms up to cover his face, anticipating the final deadly blow. Thoughts raced through his mind, scenes from his life unfolded before his eyes. He knew he could never survive it, but better him than Hermione. He opened his eyes, he had to face his own death watching to the very end. The flash of green light sped toward him, ever getting nearer and nearer. He steadied himself, ready to face the light. It came within ten feet of the boy when from his left side a beam of pure white light erupted. It collided mid air with the killing curse. An explosion of white and green lit up the grounds like fireworks.  
  
A scream of, "Bloody hell!" reached his ears as yet another beam shot off. It went straight at his father. Lucius stared wide eyed at the impending curse. He raised his own wand and with a flick and a pop, he was gone. The beam traveled on, striking a tree that had stood behind the death eater. The tree went up in flames and in a matter of seconds nothing remained but a pile of ash. Draco lowered his arms and turned around, wand ever ready. Standing to their right, stood a man in gleaming white robes, his wise eyes watching angrily at the spot where Mr. Malfoy Senior had previously occupied. Professor Dumbledore turned to the two shaken up teens.  
  
"Are you alright, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger?" Draco and Hermione nodded while she fell back into Draco's arms. "I think you two need to follow me." Dumbledore turned to the castle, his robes billowing behind him. Draco slowly led a trembling Hermione after him. Dumbledore turned back and looked at the two, as if weighing some heavy option. He paused outside his office but one more glance back at his students made him continue on. They stopped outside the Head dorms. The headmaster spoke the password and they all three entered. Dumbledore walked over to the large chair beside the fireplace, which already had a blaring fire going in it. Draco led Hermione over to the couch and sat down with her still in his arms. Dumbledore looked solemnly up at Draco before speaking.  
  
"I don't know how your father managed to apparate so closely to the school, but I do know one thing, no student will be allowed out of this building until we find out." Draco shook his head. Hermione only stared, wide eyed, at the headmaster.  
  
"How, how did you know to be there?" Draco asked, not bothering to hide the tremor in his voice. Dumbledore only smiled and looked at the boy, a knowing expression on his face. Draco dismissed the professor's lack of answer with his next question. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Well, we will improve the wards and place guards at the entrances. I already have people searching for your father, Mr. Malfoy, but I'll find some way to send more. I almost had him with that spell, if only I had acted soon." Dumbledore shook his head. "There is nothing more we can do now. Let me know immediately if you hear from him. Or if anything, well, odd happens." A distant look crossed the old man's face, a wise look. "But, for now, Mr. Malfoy, try to get a good nights sleep." He turned and walked out of the dorm. Draco leaned back against the couch, exhausted. Hermione leaned her head on his chest, still shaking with fear. Draco felt a single tear fall unto his shirt where his robes had come open. Her stroked her hair with one hand.  
  
"It's going to be just fine, Hermione." She settled herself down farther into him, as if seeking shelter from the world. With his free hand he began gently running his hand down the length of her back in continuous circles, pressing lightly into her.  
  
"Draco," she whispered, barely audible.   
  
"Yes?" he quietly replied.  
  
"Why did you, step in front of me? He would have killed you." Draco continued to stroke her.  
  
"I would rather him kill me than you." She looked up at him questioningly. "I could never live with myself if I knew I had let my Hermione die." She settled herself farther into him after he said that.  
  
"Since when am I yours?" she asked, wistfulness in her eyes.   
  
"I just assumed, I mean if you don't want to be I understand." Draco cast his gaze over to the fireplace. He felt his heart fall again, he shouldn't have tried to claim her. She would never be his. As his saddening thoughts overtook him he felt a hand reach up and gently caress his face.  
  
"Of course I want to be." Draco felt his previously fallen heart soar through the clouds. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her for the second time that night, this time without interruptions. Together they fell asleep on the couch, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione awoke to find herself in Draco's arms. She sighed contently and snuggled deeper into her new boy friend, her dragon. Draco opened his eyes at the sudden movement. He smiled down at Hermione.  
  
"Good morning." he said as he brought his hand up to smooth down some of her hair.  
  
"Morning." she sleepily replied. Hermione closed her eyes, willing this moment to stay the same forever.  
  
"You're going to have to get off of me, we have classes and I doubt they would appreciate me attending with you hanging off of me. All though I'm sure everyone's expression would be quite amusing." Hermione groaned and pushed herself closer to him. Draco sighed and carefully put both arms underneath the stubborn Gryffindor. He picked her up and then, unceremoniously dropped her to the floor. Hermione's eyes flew open as she felt herself hit the floor with a loud "thunk." She angry looked up at the Slytherin as he looked down, clearly satisfied with himself and laughed. "You might want to do something with that mop you call hair. It's all over the place." He laughed again. Hermione quickly brought her hand to her hazelnut hair. As she ran her fingers through it, they caught on small knots that had tied themselves there. She stood up in a huff and turned to march into her room. She got to her doorway when she suddenly turned back to Draco.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Draco looked at her and then with a shrug of his shoulders simply stated,   
  
"We might as well come out with it. My father already knows since he caught us together and I'm sure he will go straight to Crabbe and Goyle Sr. who will go straight to their sons. It will be all over school with those two idiots running their mouths. I'd rather be the one to announce it than let them have the satisfactory of thinking they know more than they really do." Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"I just hope Ron and Harry take it well. They certainly didn't like the fact that you had kissed me that once."  
  
"Yea, I can only imagine their reactions when they learn I'll be doing it every chance I get." Draco smirked at Hermione. Hermione blushed and looked down.  
  
"Yea, well, I don't want to be late for breakfast." She turned and fled to her room to prepare for the day.   
  
They met up in their common room and apprehensively looked at one another. Draco walked over to her and gently kissed her. Hermione pushed him back, "We have to get breakfast and I don't want to look like I've just gotten snogged."  
  
"At least they would know the truth." Draco taunted as he leaned in again. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door.  
  
"Come on." They headed down the hallway, receiving weird looks from everyone they passed. They stood outside the doors to the Great Hall, hand in hand. Hermione looked up at Draco, anxiety clear on her face.  
  
"So am I going to be forced to deal with the horrid Gryffindors' presence this morning?"   
  
"Well, I'm sure not sitting at your table to be mocked by all the muggle hating gits."  
  
"Funny, I seem to remember being called that before." Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh, shut up and come on." Hermione pushed aside the door and they both took a step in. All eyes turned to Hermione and Draco, silence wrapped around them. Hermione looked around, the Gryffindors stared at her as if she had lost her mind, the Slytherins looked as if they had seen the pits of hell themselves. The Ravenclaws all seemed shocked and the Hufflepuffs all had their mouths hanging open. Professor McGonagall had one eyebrow raised in surprise while Snape sat and looked as scornful as ever. Tonks had a mix of happiness to see Hermione and total disgust at what stood by her side. Dumbledore's smiled increased more than she had seen it in a long time and the twinkle in his eyes was brighter than ever. They slowly made their way over to the Gryffindor table, everyone's gaze followed the headboy and girl. They neared Harry and Ron. Ron glared daggers at Draco and Harry seemed more shocked and confused than angry. She sat down, followed by Draco.   
  
"Hey guys." She tried, a worried look on her face. Harry finally closed his mouth and then opened it again to say,   
  
"Why is he here?"  
  
"He, wanted to sit by me?"  
  
"What are you not telling me, Mione?" Harry glanced at Draco scornfully.  
  
"Guys, meet Draco, my new boyfriend." Hermione blushed as they looked at her like she had lost her mind.  
  
"Hermione! It's one thing to let him kiss you, it's a totally different thing to allow him claim to you."  
  
"Yea, how could you, Mione?" Ron yelled out.  
  
"You guys said you would try and accept him or have you already forgotten? I really like him and I think he really likes me!" Draco smirked.  
  
"You're just upset that I took your little girlfriend away from you."  
  
"Draco, you are not helping!" Harry shook his head.  
  
"Alright, Mione. I'm doing this for you, not him." he glared at Draco. "Just keep him away from me and we will be fine."  
  
"Thanks, Harry. I'm sure you two can get to be friends." Draco smiled evilly at Harry who in return sneered back.  
  
"I wouldn't push it, Herm." Harry shot Ron a surprised look. She never let anyone call her that, not even them, without hexing them to oblivion. Hermione just looked to Draco and sighed. They ate their breakfast in near silence and hurried off to their classes for the day. The day passed uneventfully. In every class there was talk of Hermione and Draco, heads turned when they walked into the classrooms. Rumors spread such as that Draco poisoned Hermione to fall in love with him or that Hermione had finally gone off the deep end. They chose to ignore the rumors, if the idiots wanted to believe them then that was their problem, they knew the truth and that was all that mattered, for now.   
  
The day passed and they headed back to their common room. Hermione and Draco led the way followed by Harry, Ron and Ginny. They stopped outside the portrait marking the Head dorms.  
  
"I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then." Hermione waved to her friends. Before they could reply Draco had swept her into his arms and leaned her back. He pushed his lips onto hers. He playfully bit at her, begging her to play back. He let out a slight groan as she fulfilled his wish. He pushed her back against the wall, one hand running through her now smooth hair. A loud cough came from behind Draco. Hermione pushed him away to look at her very uncomfortable friends.   
  
"I said I could put up with him but that's just torture." Hermione blushed and turned to glare angrily at Draco whom looked at Harry and Ron with a satisfied smirk on his face. Hermione waved good bye to her friends again and hurried through the opening. Draco casually followed behind her.  
  
"Draco! How could you?"  
  
"Aw, come on. Don't say you didn't like it." He smiled at her. "And the reaction from your 'friends' was hilarious." He threw his bags on the floor and sprawled out on the couch, his potions book in hand. Hermione threw her stuff down on the desk and they both got to work on their assignments. The night drew on with the only interruptions being a loud sigh or groan from one or the other when they got stuck on a problem or the triumphant slamming of a book closed when they completed the work. Hermione was the first one finished, followed closely by Draco. They said their good nights and departed into their separate bedrooms. Night closed in around them as they slowly drifted off into slumber.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco closed his eyes and let the darkness take him away in sleep. As his breathing slowed his dreams took a new shape.  
  
Swirls of mist erupted from around his feet. The mixing gray and   
  
black and green crept up his legs, temporarily immobilizing him.   
  
He kept the panic down, as all Malfoys had been taught at a very   
  
early age. He took in his surroundings. All around him stood tall   
  
looming trees, swaying with the slight breeze of the night. Owls   
  
hooted from their perches amongst the branches, wolves called out  
  
into the night baying at the full moon glowing above him. Clouds   
  
swirled across its pale yellow surface, giving the night an eerie feel   
  
to it. Voices carried on the wind. He slowly crept toward them, not   
  
making any sound. He seemed to walk above the ground for he laid  
  
his feet upon sticks that normally would have woken the woods with  
  
a loud crack, made no break at his touch. He stepped out into a   
  
clearing, holding perhaps twenty or so men all clothed in black. He   
  
searched the faces of the dark men. He recognized most, including   
  
his father. Draco's face grew dark as he continued to know the men.  
  
There stood Crabbe and Goyle's fathers along with many other of   
  
the Slytherin blood. All stood in a circle, staring at something or  
  
someone in the middle. Draco edged closer fully aware that none   
  
noticed him. The Dark Lord stood over a man, not young but  
  
certainly not old. Voldemort's eyes glowed red and the fire within   
  
showed through clearly. Draco watched, sickened as his father bowed  
  
and kissed the hems of his robes. His father stood and resumed his   
  
place in the circle of Deatheaters. Draco looked at the man, also   
  
cloaked in black, at the Dark One's feet. The man raised his head,   
  
looking in Draco's direction. Fear struck him as he thought he would   
  
be un-covered. Draco gasped. His potion professor and godfather was   
  
the man. He looked at Draco, but changed his view quickly and looked   
  
to the trees around him, as if seeing more than just him.   
  
"You have failed to bring me the Mudblood Granger yet again, Severus."  
  
Voldemort's voice rang out through the forest. He raised his wand and  
  
cried out, "Crucio!" The curse hit Snape, sending him backwards a few  
  
feet. He laid there and withered in pain as the Dark Lord placed it on   
  
him four more times before allowing the meeting to end. Draco looked   
  
back to his right into the woods. Hermione's face looked back at him,   
  
fear stricken. Draco gasped as he was thrust back out of the darkness.  
  
Draco awoke in a cold sweat. He pulled back the covers of his bed and quickly ran out into the common room.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione was thrust awake. She sat up straight in bed, sweat dripping off her. She had to find Draco. She ran out into the common room. Draco stood at the edge of the couch, waiting for her. She ran over to him and he engulfed her into a tight hug.   
  
"So it was you." she whispered. Draco nodded his head. "We have to tell Dumbledore, what if these are like Harry's dreams?"  
  
"I can't believe you go to that old maniac, but for once I agree." Draco released her and walked over to the portrait. He turned around and looked expectantly at Hermione. "Come on." Hermione smiled.  
  
"As much as I'm sure the female population here at Hogwarts would appreciate it, I'm sure the rest of them and me included would like it if you put some clothes on first." Draco looked down and took notice of his silver boxers with the inlaid dragon on the waist band. Draco 'accio'ed' a robe from his closet. They headed down the hallway and entered Dumbledore's office. There in the seats sat Harry and Ron, also in their night clothes.

AN hey again! i managed to get it done before i said i would! yay!!! i hope ya like it. its shorter than last chap but i just had to leave ya with another cliffie! hehe ;) thanks to everyone who reviewed to chap 8! im starting a new email thingy where if ya want ill email you the summary of my upcoming chapter. Just leave a note in your review saying you want to be added to my list! Thanks to Andrea for that suggestion! Also thanks to lizzie for beta reading this chap for me!!! Thanks to all of you for reading my story and please review!!!


	10. Heirs and Prophecies

Harry and Ron turned around in their seats to stare wide eyed at Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Ah, yes, Come in Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Take a seat." Dumbledore exclaimed from behind his desk. He waved his wand, conjuring two more chairs for the couple. They hesitantly took the chairs and sat down, eyeing Harry and Ron warily. "So, Mr. Potter, do continue about your dream." Harry looked over at Draco, seemingly unwilling to continue with the Slytherin in his presence. He turned back to Dumbledore and reluctantly started to open his mouth.  
  
"Did you say dream, Professor?" Hermione asked from her position, interrupting Harry.  
  
"Why, yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"That's why Draco and I came to you also sir."  
  
"Oh?" Dumbledore raised one eyebrow questioningly.   
  
"Was, was it a Deatheaters' meeting too?" Harry quietly asked, eyes on the floor in front of him. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You both had it too?"  
  
"Yea, it was bloody horrible." Ron cursed under his breath just loud enough for them to hear. All four looked up at the headmaster.  
  
"Well, let me fetch my pensieve and I'll extract the dream from each of you and compare it. It will be easier than trying to listen to four accounts of the same thing. I'll be right back." With that the professor left and shortly returned with a bowl, resembling Draco's, in hand. He set it down on his desk and carefully placed his wand to Harry's head. He pulled forth the shiny, gray form that was the dream. The four teenagers nervously watched their headmaster extract and view each dream separately. Hermione found herself grasping Draco's hand. Hermione felt the fear slowly rush over her. The four of them dreaming the same about a Deatheaters' meeting, that couldn't be a coincidence. "Well, it is definitely the same dream. I fear it seems that all four of you have, in a way, traveled by spirit to the meeting tonight. I know no other way to describe it. It's extremely rare, I do believe I've only ever heard of one other wizard being able to do it."  
  
"So, excuse me sir, but what does this mean?" Hermione asked, always the one to demand more knowledge.  
  
"Well, it could mean a lot of things. One, you all have picked up on the rare talent of sleep transportation in a matter of hours on the same night, highly unlikely, two, Voldemort has managed to transport you himself, however he didn't seem to know of your presence so I highly doubt that."  
  
"Well, could it be like that time I saw Mr. Weasley attacked through the eyes of the snake?"  
  
"Very logical thinking, Mr. Potter. I'm impressed but I must say no. None of you took on the body and mind of another creature." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and picked up his cup of tea.  
  
"So, you have told us what it isn't, now tell us what it is."  
  
"Now, Mr. Malfoy, patience." Dumbledore took a long sip before setting his cup back down and continuing. "Hmm, how shall I say this? You are all, in a way, bonded to one another." Disgusted looks pasted between Harry, Ron and Draco. "No, no, not like a wizard's bond." Dumbledore laughed. "More like a, bond by prophecy if you will." Harry sat up straighter in his chair.  
  
"You aren't referring to, um, The prophecy are you?"  
  
"Well, yes, Harry, I am." Harry looked dumbfounded at his headmaster.  
  
"But, it just said that I had to be the one to fight and that I had to kill or be killed. It never mentioned any of them."  
  
"Ah, yes, Harry. You are correct, at least for the part of it I told you."  
  
"Will someone please fill me in here?!"  
  
"Very hasty aren't you, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore sighed. "I do believe you will be able to associate quite a bit of it with this year's sorting hat song if I'm not mistaken."  
  
' The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…' "That much should sound familiar to you, correct, Harry?" He shook his head.  
  
'Others will be born of the same year that shall aid the marked one…all will know each other but one will defy the others…there shall be four total, one of each house…they alone shall be the heirs of the founders…together the power that the equal one possesses will be unleashed, but separate they will fail…they will be connected in ways unknown to wizards now…the ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord must become one…' Dumbledore leaned back in his chair again and closed his eyes. "There, that is all you need to know." Several confused looks passed between the teenagers. Hermione heard Draco murmur something that sounded along the lines of, "bloody nutcase, belongs in St. Mungo's." under his breath.   
  
"Sir, I don't mean to contradict you but, I don't get it. That can't be us, it refers to the heirs of the houses, we are all Gryffindors with Draco being the exception." Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Ah, yes, I was wondering which would be the one to notice that." Dumbledore opened his eyes and stood up. He went over to one of his many shelves and took down the sorting hat. He looked up at the three Gryffindors. "Now, when the hat was placed on your heads did you not already have your minds made up about which house you wanted to be put in?" Hermione thought over it. She had desperately wanted to be sorted into her current house. "The sorting hat will not go against the one wearing it. It simply will evaluate the wearer and determine which house would best suit them, but it will not place you in a house against your wishes, as Harry here knows quite well. If you seat yourself under it not caring where you are placed then it will put you in the house that you best represent, but if you have some idea where you want to be then it will put you there. Now, Harry, you already know you are the heir to Gryffindor. So let us test the rest of you. Mr. Malfoy, if you would?" Draco stood from his seat and walked over to the headmaster. He placed the hat on his head and seconds later it was lifted to reveal the sword of Salazar Slytherin. Draco stood staring at the beautiful weapon. It had a great serpent inlaid on the deep green handle. A silver jewel represented the eye.  
  
"The heir of Slytherin." Dumbledore announced as Draco walked back to his seat, his eyes never leaving the sword. Dumbledore motioned for Ron to join him. Ron stood and made his way over to the headmaster. The hat was placed upon his head and once again seconds later a sword was revealed. The hilt was a bright yellow with a black badger inlaid upon it. A bright gold jewel served as it's eye. Ron looked at it, opened mouth.  
  
"Hufflepuff?!" he exclaimed. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Yes, Ron, you are the heir of Helga Hufflepuff." Ron slowly walked back to his seat, turning the sword over and over in his hands. Dumbledore looked to Hermione. She slowly stood and walked over to her professor. He lowered the hat unto her head. 'O God.' was the only thought that repeated over in her head. She felt a heavy weight fall into her hair. The hat was removed and their laid the sword of Rowena Ravenclaw. She carefully turned it over to see the hilt. The bronze hilt housed a deep blue eagle with bronze eyes. She looked up to the headmaster who smiled down at her.  
  
"The heir of Ravenclaw." For once Hermione was speechless. She sat back down, sword in hand. Dumbledore turned to them. "Now, I've always had my speculations that you four would be the heirs, all though Mr. Malfoy I wasn't to sure about. Now that you know, all four of you must begin Occlumency. Professor Snape will teach it to you seeing as how I am just simply to busy." Hermione saw the look of horror cross Harry's face at this news. "Now, I expect you to alert me if any thing out of the ordinary happens, it could be important to the prophecy. Now," he turned to Draco and Hermione. "this is not the first dream you two have shared." A looked of shock passed between them. "Professor Snape came to me, not to long ago and told me of the night Quidditch game you appeared to dream." A look of revelation dawned on Draco's face. "I noticed that your two dreams were the clearest out of the four also. Your bond seems to be stronger, for reasons I don't know. I suggest you talk about your dreams every morning with each other to see if this happens again. I'm sure I can rely on being informed when it happens again, as I'm sure it will." Hermione and Draco nodded. "Thank you, I believe that is all you may," Dumbledore was cut short as a battered Snape pushed aside the door to his office.  
  
"Albus…forgive me…but the trio…and Malfoy," he spoke between gasps, still not looking up. His left arm was bleeding and he was covered in cuts and bruises. Dumbledore stood and walked over to the man, he put and arm around the Deatheater and dragged him to the nearest chair.  
  
"Yes, yes, Severus. I have heard. Don't worry, it is only the prophecy answering it's time. You four are excused." They all stood up and made their way to the door. Hermione looked back long enough to see Dumbledore summon Madame Pomfrey.   
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco put his hand out to keep the door from closing completely. Hermione looked questioningly at him.  
  
"I want to, er, check on my godfather." he said, red tinting his face. Hermione just nodded before she turned to follow after Ron and Harry. Draco took in a deep breath before slowing reopening the door. He stepped in to see Madame Pomfrey leaning over Professor Snape. A soft moan came from the man as Pomfrey ran her fingers over an open wound. She muttered under her breath. Dumbledore looked up at Draco.  
  
"He's going to be fine, Mr. Malfoy." Draco just nodded his head before walking over to sit beside the potions master.  
  
"It isn't right." he mumbled, more to himself than for anyone to hear.  
  
"Ah, yes, nothing is right about the dark side." He felt Dumbledore put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But, Severus here knew what he got himself into when he first started." Draco once again merely nodded, too tired and confused for words. Draco sat next to his potions professor until all the healing was done and he had fallen into a deep slumber. "You should go now, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure someone is looking for you." Draco stood and walked to the door. He turned back to look at the Deatheater. Sadness washed over him. If it weren't for that man then that too would have been his fate. He could still remember how when he first decided to turn against his father he went to Snape and he took him in halfway through their 6th year summer so he wouldn't have to face his enraged father anymore. That was the first time he realized that the assumptions were correct. His father had always said that Severus seemed to play on both sides of the fence ever so often. He was shocked to learn that his godfather was in fact a spy. He looked up to that man, more so than he would ever admit. Dumbledore called out to him as he started to close the door. "Tell the others that your lessons will be postponed for two days." He heard the door close as he followed the steps to the base of the Gargoyle where a figure emerged from the shadows.   
  
"Hermione?" He asked as she swept him into a tight hug.  
  
"Of course. Are you alright? What did he say?"

"He just said that our lessons won't start for two more days." Hermione seemed worried but accepted his answer. They walked back to their room, hand in hand.

AN hey im sorry it took me so long to update, ive been really busy and I'm sorry its so short but there's alot of info so... ill make the next few chaps extra long :D thanks for all my reviews!!! Please keep reading and then do me a favor... any comment on my story is greatly appriciated!!! THXS!

OH!!! i have a question for ya'll:P ive been thinking about starting another draco/hermione fic... should i go ahead and start it now while i got this one goin or should i wait? im afraid i mite neglect Hermione's Dragon if i start another and id hate to just stop this story and have a group of angry readers after me... any answer to my question would help alot! thx!

Supreme Neo slytherin Countess: im sorry... i don't really understand your review... i didn't think i said anything about ron being a ravenclaw or hermione being hufflepuff in that chapter... i didn't even mention them being in different houses til this chap and its reversed... i'm sorry maybe i missed something... please help me to understand it! i'm so sorry! mayb point it out to me in the story so i can answer your question, i looked it over again but im still blind as to where it came from... I'm glad ya liked it though! lol. :)

Andrea: i really wanted to send that summary but i don't have your email!!! I'm sorry! if ya give it to me then ill more than happy to send it too ya! :)

And to the rest of you that reviewed: YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!!! THX :D

moseysdragon


	11. Black

Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione and Draco arrived back in their common room to find Harry and Ron waiting for them. Draco looked up at Hermione questioningly.  
  
"I told them to meet us here so we could talk." Draco nodded and sat in the farthest chair from the two Gryffindors. Hermione took a seat next to him. Harry sighed and then spoke.  
  
"Look, Malfoy, since we obviously need to work together for this I'm willing to work with you. We can't be fighting each other and still expect to win against Voldemort." Draco smirked.  
  
"For once I agree with you, Potter." Harry looked expectantly at Ron whom just muttered,   
  
"Fine." Harry turned his attention back to Draco.  
  
"The one thing I don't get is, why are you on my side?" Draco scowled.  
  
"First of all, Potter, I'm not on your side. I will fight with you since I have to but I will not fight for you. Second, I don't particularly like the idea of bowing down to someone just to be used." Harry nodded.   
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow. It's late and I just think I need to think some things over."  
  
"Alright, Harry and Ron. See you for breakfast." Hermione called out as he and Ron stood to leave. Draco just watched their backs retreat. Hermione turned to stare at her boyfriend. "You really should try to be friends with them more."  
  
"Be friends with Potter and Weasley? I stopped tormenting them, isn't that enough?" Hermione just glared him. "Fine! I'll try but it's hard to forget the last six years of hatred between us. And plus they don't seem to eager to get to know me either."  
  
"The six years of hate didn't stop you from being friends with me, and then some." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Who says I hated you all those years?" Draco replied as he took her face cupped in his hands and pulled her lips down onto his. Hermione pulled away.  
  
"So, what do you think the first dream was? I know Dumbledore said that we had traveled in our last one but we couldn't have in the first one, unless we each have some unknown twin that likes being outdoors late at night." Draco smirked.  
  
"I wonder what the girls here at Hogwarts would say if they knew I had a twin running around somewhere that was still available." Hermione lightly slapped him on the face.  
  
"You prat!" Draco laughed.  
  
"I'm just joking, Herm. But seriously, I don't know." Hermione nodded her head and then yawned.  
  
"I'm tired. Good night." She stood and slowly made her way over to her bedroom door.  
  
"You aren't going to sleep next to me now?" Draco whined while attempting to look sad. Hermione turned back around to him and laughed.  
  
"That pathetic look doesn't work too well on you." Hermione walked over to him and captured him in a embrace for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "Now, I'm going to bed." She pulled away and walked back into her room. As she started to close the door a hand came out to stop it and slowly pushed it back open. Draco walked in and took a seat on her bed.  
  
"Well, if you won't sleep in my bed, guess I just have to sleep in yours." He smirked at her. She sighed and grabbed the sheets on the bed out of her way. She climbed in next to him and rested her head on his now bare chest.   
  
"What happened to your robe?" she sleepily asked. He pointed to the floor.  
  
"I can't sleep with that on, are you crazy?" Hermione just pulled in closer to him and was soon fast asleep.   
  
They woke the next morning, graced with each other's presence.  
  
"Since you are the heir to Slytherin, wouldn't you have to be related to Voldemort, Draco?" Hermione asked from her position next to him. He sighed.  
  
"Yea, Riddle is my father's cousin. Why else do you think the Dark Lord holds him so high in his circle." Hermione nodded. "What I don't understand is, how can you be the heir to Ravenclaw? You can't be a muggleborn and be somehow related to one of the founders, or any other wizard for that matter." A troubled look crossed Hermione's features.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They hurried and got ready and headed to breakfast together. Draco sat with his girlfriend at the Gryffindor table again. The four heirs didn't mention what had happened the previous night. An air of uneasiness settled upon them. Halfway through the meal Professor McGonagall came up behind Hermione.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you during your lunch break."  
  
"Alright, professor. Thanks." she responded. Classes passed by quickly. She found that the time for her to see the headmaster had come a lot faster than she had expected. She said her goodbyes to her friends and to Draco. She felt worried about leaving him to eat alone with Harry and Ron. Who knows what they would do to each other. She hoped this wouldn't take too long so she could back as soon as possible. She made her way to the Gargoyle. She spoke the password and entered up the steps. She found the headmaster's door already open so she walked in and took a seat. Dumbledore looked up at her, a very serious expression on his face.  
  
"Hello, Miss Granger. I trust that you are well?" Hermione nodded. "Yes, well, I'm sure you would like to get back as soon as you can so on to business. I'm sure you are wondering how you can be an heir. I have spent many nights wondering the same thing myself." He paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "It seems that sometime this morning one of the members of the Order came across the answer." He handed Hermione a folded note. She took it and looked questioningly up at the old man. "Hermione, I am afraid that you are not a muggleborn, or even a Granger for that matter." Hermione felt everything that she had previously known to fall apart.  
  
"What do you mean?" she carefully asked.  
  
"Well, I believe you will find all the answers in that." he pointed to the letter. She slowly opened it with shaking hands.  
  
My dear Hermione,  
  
You have grown so much since I last saw you. I remember holding  
  
you in my arms, awestruck at how tiny of a baby you were. I am sorry I  
  
could not have been there for you all through your life when you needed   
  
me, your real father. It was too dangerous to keep you. The dark lord   
  
knew where I was and he would have given anything to have you. I knew   
  
you would be powerful from the first moment your mother placed you in   
  
my arms. I'm sure you are wondering who she was. I'm sorry but she   
  
asked that you never know. I had always hoped she would come around   
  
and tell you some day but I fear that's not possible now. She died a few   
  
days ago, which is why I must tell you all of this now. I can't reveal her   
  
name but you look just like her. Don't think that just because we couldn't   
  
raise you that we don't love you. There hasn't been a day go by when I   
  
haven't longed to see you, to hold you, to just know you are okay. I   
  
remember when I first saw you again. You were beside Harry, a mirror   
  
image of your mother. I was so proud to learn of all your   
  
accomplishments and to know that you fought next to Harry in the battle   
  
against the dark. I wish I could have told you then but I didn't dare.   
  
Voldemort knew I had a child and that she had great power, thanks to   
  
that no good traitor rat. He would have given anything to have you in his

possession, to use you against the light. I couldn't let that happen. The   
  
only thing I knew to do was to give you to a muggle family. I chose the   
  
Grangers because I knew they would keep you safe. They knew you were   
  
not theirs but I asked them to not tell you. I was afraid of what you might   
  
do if you knew. I am telling you now, on your birthday. My home is open  
  
to you. I beg you to come, give me the chance that I should have taken all   
  
those years ago. I love you, daughter. Please forgive me for not being a   
  
part of your past, but I want to be a part of your future. You will always   
  
be mine, Hermione Black.  
  
Love always,  
  
Sirius Black   
  
Hermione stared at the letter, tears running down her face. "When did he write this?"  
  
"It's dated for three days before he fell through the veil. I am sorry, Miss…" his voice droned off as his waited to see what she would do.  
  
"Black, call me Black." she strained to say, clenching her teeth to keep her from breaking down anymore. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Miss Black, you realize you are the only heir to the Black fortune. It is yours."  
  
"Give it to the Order." was her only response. Dumbledore nodded as he stood up from his chair.  
  
"I would be careful about who knew about your identity. Voldemort is still looking for you." she nodded. "You may go when you are ready. Remember, you can always come to me." Hermione stood and walked out of the room, numb to all around her. 'Black, Hermione Black. Sirius… her father…. Adopted…..' She leaned back against the wall and let the tears flow freely.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco sat and ate his lunch in silence next to the Gryffindors. He looked anxiously to the doors, hoping that anytime now Hermione would come waltzing through, her head held high at having been praised by the headmaster again. But that time didn't come. He grew worried and quickly lost his appetite. He stood from the table and quickly hurried out of the Great Hall. He rushed down the halls toward the headmaster's office. As he neared he saw a figure sitting on the floor, her hands covering her face. He slowed and sat down beside her.   
  
"Hermione?" she looked up and he saw the tracks that her tears had left down her face. He brought his hand up and wiped them away. "What's wrong."  
  
"Everything." she choked out. "Everything I ever knew was just a lie." Draco wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Talk to me." she shook her head.  
  
"I have to tell Harry and Ron too." She started to stand up but fell back down. Draco pulled her up and took her to their common room.  
  
"I'll be right back." he called as he ran out of the room toward the Great Hall. Harry and Ron opened the doors and stepped out as Draco reached for the handle. Instead he grabbed Harry and yelled, "Come on!" They followed behind him as quick as they could and soon all three were standing in front Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?!" Harry called out. Hermione held out the letter as Harry snatched it away. Tears still fell down Hermione's face as she watched Harry slowly read. Harry let his hand fall down to his side, holding the letter and he just openly stared at the brown haired girl before him. His voice broke as he choked out, "Sirius?". Harry shook his head as he handed the letter to Ron and Draco. Draco read through it and felt his jaw drop. 'She's a pureblood. And adopted. And an orphan.' His last thought hit hard. 'She was alone, she has no family at all.' Draco walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her. He tried to find the words to say, to make it all better but they wouldn't come. Harry placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"I am, I am so sorry, Mione." Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Don't be, Harry. It's just a major shock to learn that I'm not who I thought I was all these years. I wish… I wish I could have known him better though." she whispered. Harry pulled his hand back.  
  
"I, I killed your dad. If it weren't for me…" Harry's voice droned to an end, the rest didn't need to be said. Hermione's head flew up to meet Harry's eyes. She stood and unwrapped herself from Draco. She took Harry into a warm embrace.  
  
"Don't talk like that. You know just as well as I do that it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I wish I could believe that."  
  
"Harry…"  
  
"No, Hermione. It's okay, really. I did something stupid and now I'm paying for it. I just wish you didn't have to pay for it too." Harry hugged Hermione back before releasing her. "It's in the past now, anyway. We have to focus on our future." Hermione nodded.  
  
"I guess we should head to the rest of our classes." They all reluctantly gathered up their supplies and headed to their classes.  
  
At dinner that night Draco couldn't help but to notice how his girlfriend was quiet, too quiet. She really had taken the news hard but she was tough and he knew that. But he could tell she was struggling. Hermione just stared at her plate and barely picked at her food at all. When someone tried to talk to her she just mumbled an answer, if she answered at all. As Harry and Ron tried to get her into a conversation about, big surprise here, Quidditch. Draco mentally shook his head. He couldn't get over just how dense they were sometimes. Hermione abruptly stood and excused herself from the table and walked away. Draco and the other two Gryffindors stared after her. Finally Draco stood up and followed her out. He rounded the corner and saw her just a few paces in front of him. He ran to catch up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, a blank look in her eyes. Draco felt his heart wrench at the emptiness.   
  
"What's wrong, Herm?"  
  
"I just, I don't know anymore." Draco pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I know what you need. You need to get your mind off of everything." With that he pulled her along after him. They stopped just outside the Main Doors.  
  
"Draco, where are you taking me?"  
  
"You'll see." He pulled her outside toward the Quidditch field. A worried look crossed her face as she began to realize what it was he was planning.  
  
"Oh, no, I refuse to…"  
  
"Oh come on!" he called to his broom and it flew to his hand, followed by another which he handed to Hermione. She just crossed her arms and shook her head.  
  
"I hate flying!"  
  
"How can you hate it? Or are you just too afraid?" he taunted. Her answer was just a glare. "Oh I know! It's too complicated for the dense Gryffindor." He mounted his broom and narrowly dodged a swing from the enraged Hermione.  
  
"I am not getting on that thing." she defiantly stated, pointing to the other broom which was now laying on the ground. Draco smirked and reached out to grab the girl. He pulled her closer to his broom.  
  
"Guess you'll just have to ride on mine then." With that he lowered the broom and strategically maneuvered it between her legs and then lifted up off the ground. She shrieked as her feet left the grass. Her arms found their way around Draco's waist as he flew higher.  
  
"You insufferable prat!" she yelled from behind him. "Put me down!" Draco smirked and dived to the ground.  
  
"As you wish." Hermione yelled louder as the lake came closer and closer. Thirty feet, twenty feet, fifteen feet, ten feet, Draco pulled up on his Nimbus and it leveled out. Hermione finally closed her mouth as the dive stopped. He now gently glided it down to skim over the surface of the water. Hermione pulled herself closer to Draco.  
  
"Don't you dare try that again, Malfoy." Draco just laughed it off.

AN hey there! um, sorry it took so long to get this chap up, my computers been spazing out lately:S. I know it's short and really rushed but I just had to get this info out. I want to thank the reviewers who pointed out that Hermione couldn't be a muggleborn so i fixed that as you know from reading it:P thanks so much! and thanks to everyone who reviews, you people have saved my story from being totally screwed up more times than I can count, hehe. Also thanks to Lizzie! You are beyond awesome I owe so much. in case you are wondering, she's my beta reader :) and my bff! anyway, um, I don't know if I sent the summary out for this chapter or not to all you who wanted to be on that list, if I didn't then I'm so sorry I just totally forgot and if I did, then I'm sorry for wasting the time to say this:P I will send the next chap's summary out probaly later today :D wow... I've talked alot so I'll shut up now so you all don't kill me. ;) PLEASE REVIEW thanks!

moseysdragon


	12. Troubled Waters

Draco's POV  
  
Draco finally lowered his broom closer to the ground. They had been flying for several hours and the sun had started to set creating a beautiful portrait of oranges and reds throughout the heavens. Hermione raised her head from the back of Draco where she had rested it previously. Once she had relaxed so that she was no longer clinging to him with a death grip she seemed to really enjoy it. Draco smiled. This was exactly what the young Gryffindor had needed.  
  
"It's beautiful." she sleepily replied from her perch on the back of his broom. Hermione yawned and started to sway. Draco reached out with his hand to steady her.  
  
"I better put you on the ground before you fall over asleep." He slowly halted his broom and helped her off of it. "You want to go back inside?" he asked.  
  
"No, not yet. It's too pretty and peaceful out here." she replied as she stretched out on the soft grass of the field. Draco nodded.   
  
"I'm going to take a few more laps around then. I'll be right back." He jumped back onto his broom and took off for the opposite side of the pitch. He flew with the wind sweeping his hair back out of his face in the twilight of the quickly approaching night. He closed his eyes and let the broom guide him. He felt the cool slick wood under his palm as night over took him in it's embrace. He opened his eyes and looked to the ground for his girlfriend. She sat toward the middle of the field, her face upturned to follow his graceful moves.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione watched her beloved dragon fly effortlessly through the dark. His entrancing maneuvers awed her. His cloak billowed out behind him as he floated through the air. She sighed contently. He was so perfect. She could barely remember all the times they had fought and had been so blind to the truth in themselves. Hermione leaned back as Draco flew closer to her. He gently landed in front of her. The moonlight reflected off his hair, making it glow in the dim night. Hermione smiled as he pulled her closer and they closed the gap once their lips met.  
  
The next day Hermione hurried off to her classes after a quick breakfast with her friends. She got to her first class and realized, she hadn't finished the homework. She rushed to her desk and pulled out her half written assignment. She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. She had been so caught up with last night's flight that she had completely forgotten her essay.   
  
"Please turn in your homework, students." the professor called from her desk. All the parchment from the students immediately flew up to meet her hand. Hermione felt herself break into a cold sweat. How could she have been so careless? She nervously chewed on the end of her quill, a habit she had so often yelled at Ron about. "Miss Hermione Granger, just what is this?" She slowly stood up and walked to her teacher's desk.  
  
"Um, Professor. I can explain. I just got carried away and forgot to finish it." He nodded as she read over the incredibly short essay.  
  
"I must say I am disappointed in you." She handed the parchment back to her who took it in a trembling hand. "I expect the finished report on my desk first thing tomorrow morning along with eight extra inches."   
  
"Yes, Professor." she mumbled as she took her seat, ignoring the stares she received from her shocked classmates.  
  
The rest of her classes were not much better. She couldn't find her assignment for Charms class, ink fell over onto her written work for DADA, and she added the wrong ingredient in her potion, almost causing a Neville worthy explosion had it not been for the quick reflexes of her partner, Draco. For each class she ended up with extra work that had to be turned in. She sighed loudly as she threw her school bag down on the dinner table.   
  
"This is ridiculous! I am never going to get this all finished." she whined as she buried her head in her arms. She felt a hand slowly rubbing circles on her lower back.  
  
"Come on, Mione, you are Hermione Granger. If I know you half as well as I think I do you'll finish it all and then some." Ron said from her side. Hermione sighed and stood up from the table pushing the hand of her boyfriend away.   
  
"I'm gonna go get started." she grabbed a plate of food and headed off to the library.   
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco stared after Hermione as she hurried from the Great Hall in a flurry of food, parchment and quills. He finished his dinner and slowly started to walk through the corridors. As he rounded the corner he walked straight into a pillar of flesh and black robes.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you would kindly remove yourself from me and watch where you are going." Draco looked up into the emotionless face of his godfather.  
  
"Professor Snape! I didn't see you. How are you feeling after,"  
  
"I assure you I am just fine now please move along." Draco sighed as he moved himself around the potions master. Just because Snape took fewer points away from him and let more things get past him didn't mean he was all nice and acted like his best friend.  
  
"One more thing, Malfoy. Tell the Potter trio that our lessons will begin tonight. I expect you all to be in my classroom at 8 p.m. sharp and not a minute later." Draco turned to answer the man but saw only his robes flowing after him as he walked away around the corner. Draco causally walked through the halls of the school, glancing at the portraits but never stopping to speak to them. Anyone he passed rushed by him avoiding looking at him. He held his head high. It was good to hold so much power, even if was all because of fear. He sauntered out onto the Quidditch pitch and called his broom to him again. He took off into the air. Whenever he needed to think this was the best place. His thoughts drifted to Hermione. She had been acting weird all day, always running to and from, never stopping. She had barely said two words to him all day, or anyone else for that matter. His brow creased in thought. What had gotten into her lately, she hadn't even finished all her homework from the previous night. He thought back to the previous night. She had seemed so peaceful and happy. He could still feel her arms wrapped around his waist as he speeded toward the ground. He could sense her breathe on the back of his neck as they landed, could see her sitting, staring up at him, the light reflecting from her eyes as he weaved in and out of patterns. He felt an itching at the back of his mind. What was it? As he ran his thoughts over the night flight the itch grew stronger and stronger until it was all he could feel. He brought a hand up to the back of his head as if to brush it away but to of no avail. What was it? His eyes grew wide as he suddenly realized what it was. Now he knew why that night had seemed so familiar to him. He quickly landed his broom and ran into the school. He headed to the library to find Hermione.   
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione sat, her nose in a book trying desperately to get something done. She had one hand on her forehead, grasping a strand of loose hair that had fallen into her face. She growled in frustration. She couldn't believe how far she had slipped. She was suppose to be the one who was always prepared, who always had everything done, the responsible one. And yet here she was, only half her work had been finished and now she had way more than she could cope with. She was on her wits end. One more thing and she swore she would go over the edge. The sound of feet pounding through the room reached her ear but she couldn't risk wasting the time to look up. She needed every second she had. The back of her mind registered that the feet had stopped at the end of her table, followed by heavy breathing. The runner had apparently been running for quite a length.  
  
"Hermione," a voice panted out from her side. She quickly raised her hand and brushed the person away.  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"But this is important."  
  
"And so is my work. Now leave me alone."  
  
"I really think you will want to hear this."  
  
"I really think I need to get back to work." she sighed clearly annoyed. Against her wishes the voice, belonging to non other than Draco Malfoy, continued on.  
  
"You remember last night, when we were flying?" She nodded. How could she forget? That was what had caused her to miss doing her work in the first place.  
  
"Didn't you think it was a little odd. I mean didn't it seem familiar?" she let out a low growl. This was pointless. He was wasting her time.  
  
"Malfoy, I am busy. Go tell someone else!" he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mione, listen to me!" she dropped her quill. There was no way she could win. She gave in and half listened, half thought about what she should be doing right now.   
  
"It was our dream! Everything we dreamed that first time happened last night. I think," The voice droned on, refusing to leave her alone. She barely caught the words being said as they just passed over her. She didn't have time for this. She had to finish her homework. Why couldn't Draco tell someone else? Why did he have to bother her when he knew how much work she had? What was he saying anyway? She couldn't focus on what he said as her thoughts kept drifting to her assignments. She knew she should listen but she had to do her work.  
  
"Listen, Draco. That's great now let me work! We can talk about it later."  
  
"But, Hermione, I really think we should,"  
  
"Later!" she screamed as she gathered her supplies and hurried through the door.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco stared after the form of his retreating Gryffindor. That was not at all what he had expected. 'I would have thought she would have been glad that we knew what the first dream was, but she just blew up on me.' He shook his head, clearly confused. 'Well, if she thinks it can wait then it can wait.' He looked down at his watch and groaned. Only an hour left until the lessons. And he still had to tell the others. He complained to himself the entire walk to the Gryffindor tower. After Hermione's little outburst he figured it best to avoid her as long as he could. He stopped in front of the fat lady and sneered. 'Just dare to scream at me again and I'll slash you worse than Sirius did in third year.' he thought to himself. The fat lady stared back.  
  
"Well? What do you want this time?" she demanded.  
  
"Inform Potter and Weasley of my presence." he smirked at her. She turned away and then resumed her position after she returned. The portrait swung open revealing both Harry and Ron looking skeptically at Draco. "Potter, Weasley." he acknowledged them. "Our wonderful lessons with Snape will begin in under an hour. He expects you both to be there by no later than 8." He turned, robes billowing after him, and left the two boys to complain. Now the hard part. Finding Hermione, and telling her without getting his head ripped off again. Draco walked to their common room, expecting to find Hermione sitting on the couch but was disappointed to see that the cushions were empty. He walked over to knock on her door, thinking that maybe she had gone in her room to be alone. No answer. He sighed, he had to find her. Where could she have gone? He started back toward the exist when something caught the corner of his eye. He walked over to the window and there sitting under one of the old willow trees by the lake sat the one person he was looking for. He hurried out to meet her. She glanced up from her books and then quickly looked back down, never saying a word.  
  
"Hermione?" he tentatively asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Snape said the lessons would start tonight in a half hour. You better come on with me by the time we get there it will be 8." She half screamed, half sighed as she picked up her quill and threw it out into the lake.  
  
"I can't do this!" She brought her hands up to her face and stared at the spot where her quill floated on the surface. Draco reached down and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes you can." She shrugged him off and marched off to the castle, leaving Draco to stare after her yet again.  
  
"I see you four managed to get here on time for once." Drawled the dreaded potions professor. "All you have to do is block me from entering your mind. Let's see if you retained anything from your previous lessons, Potter." He lifted his wand and spoke, "Legilimens!" Harry froze in a trance like state before forcing the man back out of his thoughts. "Faster, Potter, faster." was all the professor had to say. Snape turned then to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, Legilimens!" Ron fell into the trance. He stayed staring straight ahead, never moving until the potions master released the spell. "Are you really so dense that you will not even attempt to push me out, Weasley, or are you assuming I really want to see your memories and thoughts because I can assure you I don't." He then turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, please show them how it is done correctly. Legilimens!"   
  
'Lucious Malfoy stood before a young boy, sneering down at him. "You are pathetic.' Snape staggered backwards at the force emitted from the younger man.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Now, Granger-er Black I suppose." he smirked at her. "Legilimens!" Hermione fell into the trance like the three before her but immediately broke free from it with a push at her potions master. Snape fell backwards into the wall behind him staring wide eyed at the girl before him. Hermione's face was as red as Ron's hair. "Quite a temper, Ms. Black, will get you into trouble. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor." Hermione clenched her fists. "Very well, I do believe that will be all for tonight's lessons. I will alert you when the next will be. Good night." All four turned and headed for the door. Draco was the last to exist. He looked back to see his godfather bring a hand to the back of his head where he had hit the wall. Draco turned back around and rushed to meet up with Hermione.  
  
"Bloody hell, Herm. What was that for?" She just continued to walk as if he wasn't even there. "He couldn't have seen anything to make you do that, he wasn't in there long enough!." She stopped dead in her tracks and still staring straight ahead replied.  
  
"He didn't see anything which is exactly why it was a waste of time to have these bloody lessons when I could have been finishing my work!"  
  
"That's all you've been doing today! Take a break already!"  
  
"I don't have time for a break because obviously unlike you I care about my work!" She stormed off into their common room. The sound of her bedroom door slamming shut could be heard throughout the entire hallway.

ANHey there!!! sorry it took me so long to get this chappie out! I had major writers block:S I know it's really not that eventful but it just had to be written. I don't know when the next chapter will be done, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen in it yet. I'll try to get it out faster than this one tho :) Thanks to all my reviewers! you guys are major inspiration! :) Ive finally reached 65 reviews!!! YAY PARTY!!!! hehe ok then.... I'd really like to make it 70 real soon :) hint hint ;) Thanks for readin all this and now PLEASE REVIEW!!!

moseysdragon


	13. Talks and Trouble

The next few days were much the same. Draco would try to talk to Hermione only to be yelled at and turned away. Christmas neared, only a few weeks away now and the tension hadn't decreased yet. Draco sat on his bed on the Saturday afternoon. He had spent most of his time there recently. Hermione just wasn't who he thought she was anymore. He knew it was because of the stress but he still couldn't help but to wonder why they were still together. He let out a frustrated sigh as he fell backwards into his pillows. What was he suppose to do? They hadn't had another good time since they flew that one night, it seemed like ages ago since he had heard the beautiful Gryffindor laugh. Part of him wanted to move on, to find someone new. But he knew he couldn't, he could never leave Hermione no matter what. He stood up and slowly made his way to the Great Hall for dinner. He sat beside Harry and Ron, Herm was nowhere in sight. The only good thing that had seemed to come of Hermione's change was the fact that now Harry and Ron would talk to Draco. They were by no means friends but they could now hold a decent conversation without hexes flying.  
  
"Hey, where's Hermione?" Harry looked up from his plate to question the Slytherin.  
  
"I figured she was with you I haven't seen her." He replied, indifference clear in his voice. Why should he keep track of where she was if she clearly didn't want him around. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Something up between you two?"  
  
"Why would something be up?" he snapped. 'Nosey Gryffindors.'  
  
"Well, you don't seem so concerned."  
  
"She doesn't want my concern so why should I waste it any longer." Draco coldly replied. Harry looked down at his dinner, troubled.  
  
"You know she's just really stressed out right now."  
  
"Well, maybe we could help her if she wasn't being such a little bitch!" Harry's head shot up.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about her like that! She's been through a lot lately. I mean seriously, if you stopped to think about her instead of yourself for once maybe you would realize it." Draco dropped his head.  
  
"Yea, I know, I know. It's just, I can't take much more of this. She completely ignores me most of the time and when she does notice me she acts like she would rather me be anyone else. She's always stuck in a bloody book. I just want things to go back to the way they were before, when she seemed so happy." Draco fell silent as Harry looked thoughtfully up.  
  
"You know, Dumbledore just announced that tomorrow will be a Hogsmeade's day." Draco looked up at the boy-who-lived.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you could invite Hermione."  
  
"She won't want to go. And I thought that there weren't going to be anymore Hogsmeade days after," His voice droned off, there was no need to say it.  
  
"He said this was a special case, with it being so close to Christmas and all. And how do you know she won't go until you ask?" Draco just grunted and continued pushing his food around on the plate before him. "I think she will go with you, Malfoy. I'm sure she misses you just as much you miss her, she's just confused."  
  
"Alright, Potter. This better work." he scowled at Harry who just smiled.  
  
The next morning Draco stood outside Hermione's bedroom door.  
  
"Come on!" He called for her.  
  
"Draco, I told you last night that I really don't want to go! I have work I could be doing instead and just so much to do…"  
  
"Hermione, we went over this, the teachers have not assigned anything! What could you possibly have to do?"  
  
"Work, just work. Go on without me!" Draco sighed and leaned up against the door, running his hand through his blonde hair.  
  
"Get your arse out here now, or I'm coming in and dragging you behind me!" The door swung open, almost knocking Draco down in the process. Out stepped a clearly angry Hermione Black.  
  
"Are you happy now? Let's just go and get this over with. I still don't see why you have to make me go along with you. You could have just gone with Harry and Ron or some other poor soul."  
  
"I don't want to go with some other 'poor soul' I want to go with you, now come on." He grabbed her wrist and led her out the door. The boarded a carriage and silently made the trip to Hogsmeade. Draco stepped out and held his hand to help Hermione out. She scowled and then took his hand as she jumped down. "So where would you like to go first, Hermione?"  
  
"Back to the castle." she replied, a cold look on her face. Draco groaned and pulled her behind him. The slowly made their way down through the busy streets, glancing in windows and every so often entering a promising looking store. Draco grew frustrated after they had gone into the sixth store and Hermione had yet to even consider buying anything. He gave up as she clearly appeared to be hating the trip and lead her off to The Three Broomsticks. The entered the pub and headed for the nearest table. Madame Rosmerta came over as soon as they had seated themselves.  
  
"What can I get for you two, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Two butterbeers will do, thank you." Draco ordered. She nodded her head and set off to get them. A few minutes later the butterbeers sat on the table before them. Draco looked up at Hermione, who was staring intently at the tabletop. Her eyes no longer held the glow that they once had. Instead they housed only worry and pain. Draco felt his heart lurch at the sight before him. "Hey, Herm." He started as he reached for his butterbeer and took a drink as she looked up at him. He set the bottle back down in front of him before continuing. "What's up with you lately? You know you can always talk to me."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not." he forcefully said. "I know you well enough to know that you are definitely not fine, Hermione." She sighed.  
  
"I assure you I am doing just fine. I've had a lot to think about lately, that's all." Draco shook his head as he watched her eyes cloud over.  
  
"Herm, he's dead. That's that. You can't change it! You weren't this effected before. So what if he's your father, he's still gone and nothing is going to change that. You can cry over it all you want but it's not going to do you a damn bit of good. Let go of it Hermione. It shouldn't change anything that you now know. He's dead, and he's not going to come back for you. And as for this whole heir thing, it will work itself out. I'm sure Dumbledore has some scheme planned for us. And I'm sure that whatever else you are stressing out over is nothing. Let it go, Hermione! " Draco looked up and immediately realized that he had said the wrong thing. He watched as her eyes clouded over and the salty tears flowed freely down her face, leaving behind their tracks. She stood up and quickly made her way to the door, leaving behind her barely touched butterbeer and a very exasperated Draco Malfoy. "Hermione!" He called but to of no avail. He stood and ran after her. He opened the door and continued straight into the back of his girlfriend. "Her," The name died on his lips as he looked around her to see just why she had stopped in the doorway. "Bloody hell…" People were scattered around the street, running to take cover from the black cloaked men standing in the center of the street, wands ready. "Deatheaters!" He looked over to where Hermione had previously stood. She had taken a few steps toward the pandemonium. "Hermione! What do you think you're doing?" He yelled after her. He ran to her side and grabbed her arm. He spun her around to lead her back into the pub. Draco felt his grip tighten on her arm and his jaw clench as he spun to face the man whom he hadn't realized had come up behind him. He looked straight into the tip of the man's wand. He traced his eyes up to the face of him. He was met with a smirk and a pair of blue-gray eyes that were only to familiar to him. A strand of light blonde hair fell unto his face from underneath his Deatheater's hood. Draco felt his heart stop as a beam of pale blue light emitted from the wand at Hermione and him. The familiar pull behind their navels reminded him of traveling by portkey, the spinning, of floo travel. The total experience was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was as if he was traveling by all means at the same time. He dimly felt Hermione at his side as they hit the cold hard ground. Draco raised his head to see the dimly lit room in which they had seemed to fall in to. The walls were stone, as was the floor where they now laid. A door occupied the far side of the room, bars on the slit of a window toward the top. Another door graced the wall on the left side. No windows to the outside adorned the walls, so the only light they received was through the small slit on the door. A bed was pushed up against the wall, although it looked as if it had been pulled from Azkaban. A shadow passed over the room as someone or something passed by the door. Draco looked to his side. Hermione lay unconscious with her head on her arm, curled up in his side. His vision started to spin and the edges started to blur. He felt his head grow heavy and then all went black.

AN:/ Hey there!!! I'm sorry this chapter is so short but i just had to end it there! :) I hope ya liked it and i really really hope you will reveiw:) it will make me happy and a happy me is a fast writer! :D I want to thank all my current reveiwers!!! YAY OMG 76!!! special thanks to Emma Lilianne Granger for being my 70th review!!! And seeing as how you all are just so nice i will give ya a hint, just a lil one though cuz you may be nice but i'm not that nice :P I promise things will get better between Hermione and Draco!!! I just couldn't have them all happy all the time cuz that would get boring and I dont want to make ya fall asleep! geez I'm rambling, I'm really hyper if ya can't tell so I'm gonna leave now before I scare you all away :) THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!

moseysdragon


	14. The Crest of?

Hermione awoke with a pounding headache. She looked around in confusion. Where was she? She closed her eyes again and tried to recall her last memory. Bits and pieces came to her, Hogsmeade, Draco, anger, and then Deatheaters. She opened her eyes wide as she realized what had happened. A Deatheater attack on Hogsmeade. She let out a gasp of air that she had not realized she had been holding. A figure sitting by her side turned to face her at the sound. She tensed up. The dim light wasn't enough to see their face.

"Her, Hermione?" called a thankfully familiar voice.

"Oh, Draco." she gasped. She felt his hands come up and wrap around her. She leaned into his chest and cried. Her body shook with sobs as all the stress she had bottled up finally released. Draco laid his head gently on top of hers and started rubbing small soothing circles on the small of her back.

"Shh, Mione. It's going to be okay. Relax." his breath gently blew into her hair.

"No, no, all my fault." she choked out. She felt him stop moving his hands for a spilt second before his voice broke the silence.

"What do you mean? Of course it wasn't your fault." Hermione tried to fight down another wave of tears.

"I should have listened to you. If I hadn't have fought with you and yelled for no reason then we wouldn't have been in the street." She spoke into his shirt. "But, but,"

"But what, Herm?" She spoke barely above a whisper,

"I was so afraid." She felt Draco remove his hands and reposition them so that he had hold of her shoulders. He looked down onto her face, which she was sure was not very clear in the dim light.

"Of what?" The wave of tears that she had fought so hard to push down now flooded over. Draco sighed and pulled her in closer to him so that she was once again against his shirt.

"you." She felt him tense at her words. His voice sounded broken as he softly spoke.

"Me? You know I would never hurt you." She sighed into his chest.

"Hermione?"

"No, I know that it's just…" her voice came to a stop.

"What, Hermione. You can tell me."

"I don't want to lose you and it scares me to think that I might." she said in a rushed tone.

"Herm, I'll never leave you."

"Not even if you get tired of me? Or find someone better looking? What's to say you won't leave if you find someone better?" She felt his embrace tighten around her.

"I'll never leave you, Hermione. I, I love you."  
  
Draco's POV  
The words had just slipped out. He had never even thought that he had loved her, but the words had just come. He tensed up. 'oh my god. What have I said. I mean, I like her but, love is such a strong word.' He couldn't think of any other time he had ever said it, certainly not to his parents. 'What if she freaks out. Or won't accept me. Or if she doesn't feel the same way. Damn, why couldn't I hold my tongue.' He felt tears fall onto his shirt again. 'Damn it, Draco. Look what you've done, she probably hates you now.'

"Oh, Draco." Hermione's voice broke his thoughts. 'Here it comes.' He closed his eyes, awaiting the blow. "I love you too."

"Well, if that isn't touching." drawled a voice from behind them. Hermione turned around to see their captor, Lucius Malfoy, standing in the strip of light that was emitted from the slightly ajar door.

"Father." Draco spat as he tightened his grip on his girlfriend. Lucius looked down at his offspring with a look of distaste covering his features. "Where are we?" His father smirked at the younger Malfoy.

"You mean to tell me you really don't know." Lucius scoffed. "And you call yourself a Malfoy."

"Let us go" came Draco's response with narrowed eyes. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Always a spoiled brat, Draco, always demanding to have your way. One would think that you would have learned your lesson by now. I will give you a chance, leave the Mudblood."

"Never." growled the young Slytherin. Lucius raised his wand, emotionlessly.

"Crucio." The spell hit Draco, sending spurts of pain throughout. Hermione watched helplessly at his side as he shook uncontrollably. His eyes closed with unshed tears trying to escape. Blood drew from his lip as he bit down into it. He fell forward and rested his forehead on the cool stone floor. His fists balled and his nails dug into the soft flesh of his palms. Hermione felt tears fall down her own face as she watched the one she had just announced her love for hurt so much. She embraced him, trying desperately to ease the shaking. Her own body shook with sobs as she heard him groan in agony. And just as quickly as it had started it stopped. She vaguely heard the door close as the Deatheater left them to their solitude.

"Draco," she softly called, tears falling onto his back. The door slammed closed, waking both of the teens from their slumber. Draco still lay where he had fallen from the unforgivable, Hermione by his side. Draco looked to the man standing in the doorway. He was dressed as a Deatheater, of course, his hood blocking his face. In his hand he carried a tray and when he spoke the voice was not familiar.

"Here, I was given orders that you are not to be starved to death, at least not yet." He dropped the tray onto the floor and quickly left through the door, locking it on his way out. Hermione walked over to the tray and carried it back over to where Draco sat.

"What time is it?" Draco groaned. Hermione looked down at the food and replied,

"Morning I assume, seeing as how this all looks like breakfast."

"Damn, another day wasted here. Who knows how long we've already been here, at least two full days, today being the third. It could be longer though, I have no idea how long we were out that first time." He scowled at the tray but eagerly ate. After they had finished everything on the tray, hunger still called to them but not near as bad as it had before. Draco pushed himself up off the floor, only to fall to his knees again. Hermione rushed to his side.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she took hold of his arm.

"Just pain from that damn curse. Help me over to the bed." he asked through clenched teeth. Hermione let him lean on her as they slowly made their way to the bedside. They both took seats and looked to the floor.

"Draco, where are we?"

"I said yesterday that I didn't know." They let it go at that, neither one caring to start up a conversation.  
  
Author's POV  
Back at the school, the students were just starting to calm down. Word of the attack had spread quickly. No one had been killed, only five or so had been mildly injured and only two had turned up missing. Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room. Tears fell down Ginny's face as Harry reached an arm behind her.

"I warned her not to trust that bastard. I knew he would hurt her."

"Now, Ginny, we have no proof that this was Malfoy's doing."

"Who else could it have been, Harry? Face the facts, the only ones missing are Hermione and that git. He was using her to get her to the Dark Lord. I swear I'll kill him."

"Calm down, Ron. As far as we know, he could be as innocent as Mione."

"Innocent? INNOCENT!? This is Malfoy we are talking about!" Harry just hung his head, not wanting to believe that the one whom had made his best friend so happy had been the one to capture her like this, but he was having a hard time not believing it.

The door to his office opened, admitting a dark haired, pale skinned man cloaked in black. Dumbledore looked up from his desk, dark circles under his usually bright eyes. He folded his hands on top of his desk and turned his attention to the potions professor before him.

"You called, headmaster?" Snape spoke as he took a seat opposite the wizard. Snape had dark circles under his eyes to rival those of the headmaster. He had not slept since his godson had fallen into the hands of the Dark Lord.

"Severus, have you found anymore out about their whereabouts?"

"No, sir. I have not been called for yet but it is only a matter of time." Dumbledore nodded and ran a hand through his snow white hair.

"If only I had not allowed that Hogsmeade trip. I thought for sure it would be a nice surprise for the students to be able to get out for the holiday shopping. Well, it certainly was a surprise, and so close to Christmas. Severus, we have to find them and rescue them. I pray that young Mr. Malfoy keeps Ms. Black safe."  
  
Draco's POV  
Two days passed before Draco could stand on his own. Now that he no longer had to lean on Hermione he paced back and forth in their prison. He felt the eyes of his girlfriend watching him.

"What are we going to do?" he mumbled to himself.

"I'm sure the order will come for us." Hermione answered, unaware that the question had not been directed at her. Draco continued his pacing. His mind filled with doubt. 'What if the order didn't come? What was Voldemort planning to do with them? I'll never turn on the light. I won't be like my father. But what if that's the only way to save Hermione?' He felt the walls closing in on him. They had to get out, they just had to. But they didn't even know where they were. Just then the door opened once again, admitting another Deatheater carrying their few scraps of food they fed them. Draco peered out the door, something he had not been able to do from his position on the bed. The light was almost blinding, and it wasn't even as bright in the corridor as it should have been. He could see a torch on the stone wall. Next to it was a crest of some sort. Draco took a step closer as the man laid the tray down and turned to leave. His eyes focused and he caught a glimpse of the emblem before the door slammed shut. His gasped and stepped back from the door in shock.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione called from her perch on the bed. She quickly stood and rushed to his side. "Draco?"

"I know where we are."

AN hey there! sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy lately. Sorry bout the cliff hanger! hehe, but don't blame it on me! I had a whole other paragraph written after this that said where they were but my beta reader told me to stop here! :P I will try to get the next chapter out soon but with school starting up soon and I have yet to go school shopping I doubt that I will have as much time to type, that and the fact that we are having some major changes to my house and the contractors are working from like now til september but thankfully they are not touching the office! Unfortunately it is a lil harder to concentrate with all that noise :(

ALSO i want to thank all my wonderful reviewers! Thanks to everyone for reading my story and please review, the more I get the faster I write! :)

Valentines-hater: nope, not azkaban, that would be interesting though... ;)


	15. Snape to the rescue! lol

Author's POV  
Snape came rushing through the headmaster's door once again. Gasping he attempted to catch his breath.

"Albus." Dumbledore looked up from his work to see his trusted spy leaning up against his door frame.

"Severus, what is it? Here have a seat." Snape walked over to the chair and fell down into it.

"As you know I was called early this morning." Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair.

"Yes, yes, what have you learned?"

"I know where they are being kept."

"Indeed?"

"The one place I would have never thought they would keep a Malfoy imprisoned. They have them locked away in the deepest most secluded dungeon of, non other, than the very Malfoy Manor. According to Lucius his son has never stepped foot into that part of the house so he should not be able to recognize it."

"He is holding his son captive in his own home." Dumbledore said with disgust. "Can you get them out?" Snape sighed.

"I myself can not just walk out of the manor with them. However, I might be able to assist them."  
  
Hermione's POV  
"Draco, will you sit down already!" she yelled at her pacing boyfriend.

"My own house," he mumbled as he slowly made his way over to the bed. "My own FUCKING house!" his voice raised. He tightened his fists as the reality started to settle in. Hermione raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Calm down."

"How can I calm the fuck down when my own father," he spat the word as if it was the foulest thing to ever come out of his mouth. "has imprisoned me in my own damn house!" Hermione sighed.

"Surely you can find a way out of your childhood home." He brought his hands up to his face.

"Of course I can find my bloody way out of the manor, it's just getting out of this room."

"I'm sure we will find a way. I bet the Order will come for us anytime now."

"We have been here for so long that I can't remember what day it is! They haven't come yet, what makes you think they will? Hmm? How could they even know where we are? You expect the great Harry Potter to come running down that hallway to rescue us? Seriously Hermione, no one is going to come for us." Hermione recoiled her hand from his shoulder. Anger flared throughout her.

"Draco Malfoy! You insufferable git, have some faith! How else do you think we will get out of here? Sitting here and arguing about the chance of someone coming for us isn't going to do us one bit of good!" He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more so than it had been before.

"Fine, if the golden boy doesn't come through what are we going to do? What can we do?"

"I don't know but I'm sure we will think of something." she sighed. They sat in silence before finally Draco spoke up.

"I think I've got a plan…"  
  
Snape's POV

Snape walked out of Dumbledore's office. How was he going to pull this off? They were bound to discover him if it didn't work just right. 'Damn godson, couldn't keep himself out of the line of fire.' He walked down to his quarters and awaited for the call he was sure to get. He stared off into the flames. He grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey at his side and held it in his hands, studying the bottle as if it was the most important thing in the world. He sighed and then set the bottle back down, as much as he wanted, no needed to drown his thoughts he couldn't risk blowing this by being called when he was drunk. The bottle lay in the edge of his vision, taunting him. He groaned and got up from his favorite chair and started to pace back and forth. Just as he was starting to give up hope he felt the call. An intense burn flamed through his arm. He clutched at the mark, the same mark that had ruined him so long ago and that still continued to. He grabbed his long black cloak from the back of the chair that he had occupied earlier. He threw it on and walked quickly over to the table and grabbed his deatheater's mask and a small vial filled with a translucent deep blue substance. He rushed out the door and down the corridors until he was clear of the school. He ran to the edge of the forest and apparated off into the night. He landed right outside of the grounds of an all to familiar manor. Snape straightened his robes and his mask before entering the gate and making his way up to the grand mansion. He entered and met a familiar voice.

"Severus." He raised his mask to show his identity was true before sliding it back into his face.

"Lucius." He greeted.

"Have you brought the potion?"

"Yes."

"Good, good, I am eager to see the effects. You may go on down, their cell is the fifth on the right side. You know the spells to unlock it. Administer the potion and I will be down shortly to witness the effects. How long did you say it took before it started to work?"

"An hour. It will start in an hour." An evil smile crossed The older Malfoy's face.

"Very good." He turned and left Snape to himself. He wasted no time in hurrying off to find an empty room. He brought his wand out of his pocket, concentrated on his target and whispered "point me" He opened his hand so that his wand balanced on the palm of his hand. The wand spun around and pointed to Snape's left, straight at the wall. He carefully walked to the door, the wand staying pointed at that spot. He opened it and slowly walked down the hallway, following the direction of his wand. After he had passed four doors the wand kept pointing at a slant, but not directly at one door he had passed. He heard voices coming down the hall toward him so he carefully ducked into one of the empty rooms and prayed that he had not chosen the room of their destination. They walked on by and he waited until they could be heard no more. He quickly left the room and continued on his path. He was growing worried, this was taking entirely to much time when suddenly the wand spun to point straight for the door on his right. He listened at the door but no sound came from inside. He carefully opened it and stepped inside. He found himself in a storage room of some sorts. His wand continued to point straight ahead and it was then that he saw two wands. He walked over to the them and cast several spells on them with his own wand, checking for alarms or curses. When he had found none he picked them both up and shoved them into his pocket. He threw back the door and all but ran to the staircase. 'Now for the hard part.' he thought to himself.  
  
Draco's POV  
"That's your brilliant plan?" Hermione asked, disbelief clear in her voice. He crossed his arms.

"Well I don't hear you coming up with anything better!" he retaliated.

"That is the stupidest plan I have ever heard, that was Ron worthy!"

"Hey now, no need to insult me!"

"You go charging at a deatheater don't you think they are going to hex you before you even touch them?!"

"Not if I move fast enough." he pouted.

"Imbecile" she scoffed.

"Fine, we will use your plan oh wait, you don't have one!"

"Fine, fine, point taken. Go ahead and get yourself killed." He moved closer to her on the bed and put an arm around her.

"Oh come on, Herm. Don't you think it will work?" he asked, trying hard to look hurt if she said no. She sighed.

"Well, it is the best we've got…"

"Exactly!" He grinned at her.

"So, um , what? Do we just wait now?"

"Yea, I guess."

The door swung open. Both heads raised at the sound and before Hermione could stop him again he rushed at the intruder. The deatheater stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide as Draco approached him. Draco flung himself upon the deatheater, sending both of them to the ground. Draco struggled with the man, trying to pry his wand from his hand.

"You incompetent idiot get off me!" Draco paused, that voice, where had he heard it before. He shook his head and struggled to get at the wand again. Seeing that he was failing he reached up and ripped the mask off. He gasped and quickly climbed off of his head of house.

"Professor Snape." he said in shock. He had just tackled the potions master. Snape struggled to his feet before pushing Draco into the room and closing the door behind them.

"What was the meaning of that, Mr. Malfoy? Here I am, risking my life to rescue two careless students only to be attacked by one of them!"

"I, I didn't know, I, wait, you really are going to rescue us?"

"No, I just showed up and announced that I was going to rescue you only to turn around and leave you here." he drawled. Draco turned to look at his girlfriend. Hermione's eyes were wide with shock. "Well, do join us, Ms. Black. Or would you prefer the company of the Dark Lord?" She hastily got off of the bed and walked over to them. "Now, follow me and stay out of sight." Snape opened the doors and quickly ushered them out into the hallway. They hurried through the dark hallway, staying in the shadows and crevices. Snape lead them up a flight of stairs to a think heavy door. He waved his wand and muttered a spell to let them through. Draco squinted in the bright light coming in through a nearby window. He blinked, trying to adjust to the drastic change. He took in his surroundings as his eyes began to focus again. Snape's voice broke his concentration. "I assume you know the way from here on out, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco nodded, they weren't far from his own bedroom.

"Yes, sir."

"I don't suppose you know of a way to get us out of here without running into anyone?"

"Well, yes, sir. There is a passageway from my room that leads to the gardens." Snape nodded his approval.

"Lead the way, quickly now." Draco quickened his pace and turned to head them down the corridor where his chambers were. After passing many seemingly empty rooms he stopped outside of one door in particular. He brought his hand to the knob and gently turned it. A gasp sounded from his left and all three heads turned to sound.

"They are out! Hurry!" came the startled cry from the man whom had just existed the room next to theirs. He swished his wand, causing an alarm to sound throughout the manor. Another voice called out,

"Bloody hell! Stop them!" Draco immediately recognized the voice of Lucius as the elder Malfoy "Accio'd" his mask to him.

"Quickly, you idiot!" Snape snarled at Draco. Snape raised his own wand and sent a hex flying at the other loyal deatheater. Draco pushed aside his door and ran into it. He was followed by Hermione and Snape right on his heels. He ran over to a poster of his favorite Quidditch team.

"Damn, I need my wand but those bastards took it!" he swore.

"Watch your language, Mr. Malfoy." Snape warned as he handed the young man his wand. "I, unlike yourselves, thought things through and retrieved your wands for you." Draco snatched the wand and quickly pointed it at the poster. The poster rolled up, revealing a passage. He quickly climbed through, knowing that the others would follow. He ran down the path, the echoes of the other's footsteps sounding loudly in the narrow hall. He came upon the end of the path.

"Great, Draco, a dead end. Bloody hell." Hermione panted behind him. Draco scowled and reached out to touch various points on the cold stone wall. Quickly the path he had touched glowed a bright gold before the wall fell away to the Malfoy Manor's grounds.

"Run!" bellowed their potion's professor as he took the lead at a fast pace through the gardens. Draco paused to look behind him only to turn around and grab Hermione's arm and took off after the Slytherin head of house. Behind them came the yells of many angry deatheaters. They stopped, short of breath at the edge of the grounds, just long enough for Snape to portkey them back to safety.

AN::::: Hey there! Yep, and many of you were right! Congrats! :D Hope ya all liked it! No big bad cliffy this time since I start high school Monday so i can't promise I'll be able to update real soon, I hope so though! So, um, please review and tell me what you think! I got so many great reviews from you all! Awe... you guys are amazing! 102! O YEA PARTY! :D I would give a shout out to all of ya but I'm sure that would take far to long so...

FreckledIrishMaiden: yepyep! cheers to you for figuring out where they were! :D Thank you so much for the nice review, and tell your friend I say thank you too! hugs

tollhousecookie: OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! in case you can't tell I am honored to be one of those three stories! I really appriciate that you liked my story enough to review! hugs

vamplvr: oops... guess I didn't play much attention to that detail... thanks for pointing that out! :) I'll try to change it as soon as I can. hugs

yellow-duckys: Thanks so much! lol, yea I know I'm an evil writer. I'll try to not make you too crazy from here on out ;) hugs

dragonscrest513: oops again... I really need to start payin better attention to my own story :S Thanks for pointing that out to me, I'll change it as soon as I can too. hugs

ADepressedSpooty: lol yep, you got it right too Cheers! :D sorry no big twist :( Hope I didn' t disappoint you too much :) hugs

harryluver556: awe, thank you so much, altho I really don't think I'm that good... hugs

ok, geez, I know thats not everyone, or even near everyone but I love you all! hugs to everyone! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story! It means so much to me :)

moseysdragon


	16. Vanishing Teachers?

They landed near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, out of breath from their sprint. Snape placed the portkey into his pocket before smoothing out his robes. Hermione, panting, clung to Draco's side as they slowly started toward the castle. The potions master paused at the door to wait for the two battered teens to catch up before quickly leading them down the hallway. Hermione sent Draco a worried look before they stepped through the massive doorway. She looked around, confused. She had been expecting the hallway to be filled with students and yet it was deserted. Draco pulled her closer to himself as they hurried to keep up with the professor. They continued down the empty hallways, the only sound being their footsteps echoing against the old stone. A cold breeze drafted by sending shivers up Hermione's spine. Hermione glanced at a clock in one the classrooms, void of people, that they passed. 11 o'clock, classes should be letting out in another fifteen minutes for lunch, providing that it was a weekday and not a weekend. She tried to remember just how long they had been captured but she soon lost track She shivered again, but not because of the cold this time. Draco held her even closer as they made their way through the school that was eerily empty. By this time, Snape had gotten quite far ahead of them. Hermione looked around for him and felt her stomach knot up. 'Where did he go?'

"Draco." she called out in a whisper. Her voice ricocheted off the walls, magnifying it. She cringed at the loudness.

"Yea?" came his equally loud response.

"W, what happened to Snape?" Draco looked down at her with an odd expression.

"What do you mean, he's right," He looked up. "Oh." Draco stopped and stared at the spot that his godfather should have been. "Well, er, that's odd."

"Draco,"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared." Draco turned Hermione so that she was facing him and wrapped both arms around her. "Where is everyone?" she said, muffled by his shirt.

"I don't know. Maybe we should keep walking, someone has to be here." Hermione nodded and pulled herself away from Draco's embrace. They started on down the hallway in the direction that they had last seen the Slytherin head of house. They rounded yet another corner, with still no sight of anyone.

"Where could he have gone?" Hermione whispered. Draco just shook his head and reached for her hand. One of the portraits looked up as they passed and watched them with interest, but never spoke out. Hermione eyed them warily. "Maybe we should ask a portrait where all the students are." She started to drift off towards the nearest one, dragging Draco along with her.

"Hermione, don't bother. They won't have anything to say but to ramble on about their past as if anyone cares. Come,"

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Black, I would have thought you two could manage such a simple task as to keep up." Hermione whipped her head around at the sound of Snape's voice.

"Sir, we just"

"Save it, Miss Black. The headmaster awaits. I would advise you to not fall behind again because I certainly will not come back after you again." With that the Slytherin turned on his heel, robes billowing after him as he quickly walked through the halls. Hermione and Draco speeded after him. "Reece's" The gargoyle jumped away from his post as the muggle sweet was called out. They hurried up the stairs to the headmaster's office.

"Ah, Severus, it is good to see you back and in one piece. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Black, how do you fare?"

"Well, we've been better." Draco sneered as Hermione sent him a warning look.

"Just fine now, thank you, Headmaster."

"I trust that you did not have too hard of a time then, Severus?"

"Oh, no trouble at all, just you know, being chased off the property by a hoard of anger deatheaters shooting spells at our backs." the snarky potions professor replied with an heir of indifference.

"Yes, yes, no more than could be expected." Dumbledore nodded his head. "So are you two up to telling your story or would you rather wait?"

"Well, sir, I suppose it would be easier to just get it over with now." With a sigh the two teens started on their tale.

Some time later, as the night drew in they finally ended, both weary and looking forward to a nice long shower and an even longer sleep.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Black. I suggest you head to your rooms now. Rest assured, you are safe now." They shook their heads and walked to the door. Draco reached for the doorknob just as Hermione turned back to face the elder men.

"Excuse me, Sir, but where are the other students? We noticed that their was no one here on our way to your office." Dumbledore stood up with a twinkle in his eye.

"Do you have any idea just how long the two of you were captured?" With a shake of their head the headmaster continued on. "The other students all went home for Christmas break, no one remained because of the attack. To be more exact, today is Christmas eve." Hermione stood with her mouth agape.

"But, but what about Harry? Surely he wouldn't have returned to his aunt and uncle even with the threat!"

"Oh, no, he is staying with the Weasleys." Hermione shook her head slowly and turned to follow Draco out the door. As the door closed shut a call of "Merry Christmas" came through. The couple walked back to their room in silence, neither knowing what to say.

Hermione walked into her room and threw herself onto the bed. She sighed contently as she felt the soft feather mattress under her. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, taking in her home away from home. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed Hogwarts while she had been captive. She breathed in, smiling at the fresh clean scent of her room, which reminded her of just how badly she needed a shower. She rolled herself off the bed and onto her feet. She slowly made her way over to the dresser, grabbing the first pair of clean clothes she had seen in probably weeks. She kicked off her dirt streaked tattered shoes and walked into the bathroom.

She dropped her pajamas onto the counter and looked up into the mirror. Her hair was now even frizzier than it had ever been when she was younger and now had streaks of dirt running through it. Her face was smeared and her clothes definitely had no hope of ever being cleaned enough to wear again. She tore away at the torn cloth and stepped into the shower.

She closed the door behind her as she existed the bathroom, smelling of vanilla. She looked at the clock to realize that her shower had lasted for an entire hour. She ran a hand through her hair, thinking about just how much better that hour had made her feel. She curled up in her bed and drifted off to a restful sleep.

She awoke the next morning to a pair of silver eyes. She jumped as the form above her laughed.

"Good morning, Herm." Draco called softly.

"Morning." she sleepily replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come greet my girlfriend on Christmas morning?" he sulked.

"Well, yea, but do you have any idea how freaky it is to wake up and see someone staring at you?"

"I was not staring."

"Were too."

"Was not!"

"Were too now end of discussion, get off."

"No I don't think I will." he smirked at her.

"Brat, get off of me!"

"I'm not a brat!"

"You are too, now move!"

"Why should I?"

"Cuz I said so." Hermione stuck her tongue out and pushed her boyfriend off the bed. He landed with a loud "thunk" on the floor.

"Ow…"

"You deserved that." Hermione jumped off the bed and rushed into the bathroom before Draco could chase after her. She reemerged a few minutes later with her teeth brushed and her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail to keep it out of her face. Draco sat in the middle of the bed watching her slowly cross the room. She crawled up on the bed and laid her head against his chest. "Mmm, Merry Christmas, Draco." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, Herm."

"Hmm?"

"I got you something." She looked up confused.

"But, how?"

"I got it in Hogsmead before the…" he trailed off knowing that she knew what he was referring to. He pulled a box out from his pocket and handed it to her. She carefully took the gift from his hands and slowly lifted the lid. She gasped as she pulled out a hand crafted necklace and pendent. The pendent was in the shape of a flying dragon, the dragon being inlaid with emerald and the wings with sapphire. She held it up so that it caught the light.

"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful! I love it!" She flung her arms around his neck and gripped him in a crushing hug. She pulled back with a troubled look.

"But I don't have anything to give you." Draco pulled her closer and unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck.

"You've given me more than I could ever ask for already, Hermione." he whispered in her ear before pulling her into an intense kiss.

AN hey there! yea yea I know, it's short.... :( I am so sorry it took me this long to get it out! I'm sure some of you thought I'd given up:S I was swamped with school and friends and I seemed to have something going on every weekend! And plus it didn't help that I was grounded from the computer several times and had a major case of writers block :( Sorry! But there we go! finally Christmas :) So tell me what ya think, am I moving to fast? to slow? to much goin on, not enough? what!?!?! I need some feedback people! And any ideas on what to do next would be really really great! I have no idea what's gonna happen :P

OKAY, to my fantastic reviewers! thank you thank you thank you! :D

zeldarose: um, they didn't apparate cuz I'm just kinda assuming there are wards on the grounds and plus Herm and Draco haven't had the test to apparate yet... they do get that in 7th year don't they?

timra: mmk, yep poor Snape blew his cover so no more spying for him :S but I think I have a twist that will make up for his lose of recieving info, you'll just hafta wait and see ;)

tollehousecookie and FreckledIrishMaiden: I think I need to make a special award for the two of you! You guys are deffinately the best reveiewers I've ever had! I love you guys! :D

and now to everyone else that has reviewed, im sorry I don't have time to list all of you but thank you all so much! You guys are what keeps me goin! LOVE YA! :D

and now to the rest of ya who have read this and have yet to review, HELLO! a little input would be nice... I want to hear what you all have to say! I need to make sure I'm not just wasting my time with this cuz I could think of a lot of stuff I could be, and should be, doing instead. So please please please tell me what you think, I don't care if it's "hey yea so I reviewed keep going." just something... hell, flame me if ya want! just something to let me know what's going on out there! You all should be thanking the reviewers I have, if it weren't for them I would have quit back at the first chapter! don't doubt me... that's what happened to my other story, Nagrom. btw... I don't know if one of you were the one to read send me a review a few weeks back but you were the first one I got on that beside's one from my friend and I've had that posted for prolly over 5 months now, just to let you know if you are reading this, I am NOT continuing Nagrom, I let it go for to long for me to pick the story line back up. I'm working on deleting it soon.

Hey, I think this is my longest author note yet... yay! er, well mayb not... im sure you all are getting mad at me for going on and on and on and on... and yea :S anyway, i can't promise another chapter anytime real soon but I will really try to not take this long again! :) thanks for putting up with me! :D


	17. Harry and Ron to the rescue

Hermione opened her eyes the next morning as the light shone through into her room. She sighed peacefully and snuggled closer to Draco. As she closed her eyes she heard a faint knocking. Her eyes fluttered open again and she listened for the noise that had awoken her. The only sound to reach her ears was the faint ticking of the bedside clock. She closed her eyes again and started to drift asleep. As her thoughts cleared out, leaving her to an empty void of sleep a voice rang out through the room.

"Get away from her, you filthy ferret!" Hermione's eyes opened at the sound of her best friend, Harry Potter's voice. A spell flew from the tip of his wand, landing square onto Draco. Draco's eyes flew open as he was propelled backward into the wall.

"What the bloody hell!" he screamed out as his head clashed with the stone wall.

"Stay away from her!" Hermione looked to her friends in confusion.

"Harry? Ron? What is the meaning of this?"

"How could you have trusted that filth, Mione?" Ron growled from beside Harry. "We tried to warn you that he was lying, that he could never change." Hermione looked back and forth between the three wizards. She raised an eyebrow in question as her two best friends glared with hatred at her boyfriend.

"What is wrong with you two? Have you both lost your minds?!?"

"We're just doing now what we should have done long ago. We tried to come after you, Mione, really we did. Dumbledore wouldn't let us out of his sight long enough to plan where the sodding jerk had taken you to." Harry growled between his teeth as pure venom dripped from his gaze at the young Malfoy. Blood dripped from a gash on Draco's head, red staining his perfect blonde hair. He carefully put a hand to his wound. Another spell released from Harry's wand slammed the blonde's head against the wall yet again. Hermione screamed and reached for Harry's wand.

"Stop!" Tears fell down her face as she watched her beloved cringe in pain. Hermione held Harry's wrist as he battled for control over his wand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the slytherin reach behind his back, into his pocket. She turned back to Harry and grabbed his wand with her other hand too, struggling to keep his attention averted from her boyfriend. A flash of light crossed her sight. She released her hold on the wand to throw her hands to her face. A loud grunt echoed through the room. Hermione lowered her arms to see the savior of the wizarding world sprawled on the floor on the opposite wall. "Harry!" Hermione called out. Ron stood staring at his best friend, wide eyed and conscious of the fact that Harry's wand was now out of reach and one very irate Slytherin was armed.

"Will someone please explain to me why I was awoken to have my head bashed into the wall?" Draco more demanded than asked, his voice barely over a whisper but packed with enough anger and threat to sound like a roar. He scanned over the three Gryffindors, scrutinizing the two intruders. Ron stared, mouth agape and face white. Harry groaned and reached for his wand only to have Draco shoot another spell. "I demand answers now, Potter."

"We came for Hermione, we couldn't let you hurt her anymore. I wanted to act the moment we knew you were gone but Dumbledore held us here. I swear to God, Malfoy, I'll kill you." He growled.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I knew you couldn't be trusted, Malfoy. You're nothing but a clone of your father." he spat. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Draco raised his wand to cast yet another spell.

"NO! Can't you two just stop." Hermione called out, tears streaming her face. She walked over to Draco and put a hand on his wand.

"Get away from him, Hermione!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What is the meaning of this?" All four students turned to the doorway where the headmaster stood, anger burning in his eyes.

"How could you let that Deatheater back into Hogwarts?" Harry called out as he stood up, leaning against the wall, wand in hand.

"Deatheater?!" Hermione watched in horror as her boyfriend turned a shade of red to put even the Weasley's at shame. "Watch you mouth, Potter." he spat.

"Watch yourself, Malfoy. I know how you managed to seduce Hermione and drag her to the Dark Lord and you will pay for it now."

"Mr. Potter, in my office now, along with the rest of you." Ron gave his hand to Harry and pulled him to his feet. They followed the headmaster out the portrait opening, looking over their shoulders and glaring at the blonde. Hermione put an arm around Draco to steady him and slowly followed her two best friends. They made their way through the castle silently, glaring as often as possible. As they turned a corner Ron looked back to Draco. Draco glared at the Gryffindor. Ron stumbled as his foot hit a crack in the floor. With a look of horror and a sudden cry he fell face first onto the pavement. Draco snickered as Harry bent over and helped his now scraped up best friend to his feet. Ron glared at the Slytherin as he brushed his robes off.

"I've always heard that weasels weren't graceful." Draco smirked as Ron narrowed his eyes. Harry reached out and put a hand on Ron's arm.

"Come on, Ron, he's not worth it." Ron reluctantly turned around and quickly walked after the headmaster.  
  
"Now, will someone kindly tell me what happened here?" Professor Dumbledore asked after the four students had seated themselves in his office.

"Well, you see,"

"That idiot attacked me!"

"We were just,"

"One at a time please." Dumbledore raised his hands up to signal silence. "Now, Miss Black, please give your side of the story."

"Thank you, sir. Well you see, I was awaken when Harry and Ron entered the room and well, cast a spell on Draco. Draco retaliated and then you intervened."

Dumbledore nodded, "Thank you, Miss Black. Mr. Malfoy?"

"I awoke to be slammed against a wall, for no apparent reason, by Potter." he drawled. Harry slammed his hand down onto the arm rest of his chair.

"I had a perfectly logical reason for what I did and you know it, Malfoy!"

"What the hell did I do to deserve that, Potter?"

"Please, please, calm down, gentlemen. Now, Mr. Potter, would you please give your side of the story?" Dumbledore asked, a tired expression in his eyes. Harry sent a hate filled glare at Draco one last time before launching into his story.

"Well, you see, Professor, when you sent us that owl saying that both Hermione and Malfoy had been returned we knew we had to come rescue Hermione."

"Rescue me? From what pray tell?"

"That filthy Deatheater. We knew the truth, Hermione, you don't have to cover for him anymore. We won't let him hurt you."

"Just what are you accusing me of, Potter?" Draco asked quietly, eyes narrowed.

"We know what you've been doing all this time, Malfoy." Harry spat. "Did you think you could honestly get away with it? No one curses our Mione, threatens her and then hurts her."

"Harry Potter! I am appalled, how could you say that? I've told you before that he hasn't done anything like that!" Hermione screeched, hurt in her eyes.

"Potter, you need to check yourself, majorly. I would never harm Hermione."

"How else can you explain how both of you managed to vanish with a Deatheater unless you had it planned?"

"Potter, you are a complete idiot. Why would I stage an attack and have myself beaten and cursed just to get at your friend when I could have easily put the Imperious spell on her myself if I am guilty of being a Deatheater?" Draco rubbed his forehead, obviously fighting a headache. "For the supposed savior of the world you sure are dense."

"Dense?!"

"Now, now." Dumbledore warns, a slight twinkle returning to his eye. "I think I see the problem here. Now, Harry, I assure you that Mr. Malfoy is not in leagues with the Deatheaters. Isn't this correct, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course it is, sir. I would never associate myself with that filth."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it before. Always bending and kissing dear daddy's hem." Harry snarled. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you dare speak about what you don't know, Potter." Draco pushed himself up out of the chair and stalked over to the door, rigid with anger and hurt.

"Running away from the truth are we, Malfoy?"

"Shut the fuck up, Potter, before I beat Voldemort to your death." he growled as he flung the door open and started down the steps. Hermione turned to her best friend, tears in her eyes.

"How could you, Harry? I thought you were better than that." She turned her head down and chased after Draco.

AN omg... i am so sorry... please feel free to beat the crap out of me for taking so long. My life just went crazy and i haven't been able to write and i had a major writers block... :( yea, yea, i know its short... and it sucks really bad:S i would say this is one of my worst chapters but at least its something :S

alrity then, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! love ya lots! I really appricate that you all are staying with me even tho im taking so long to update:S. i just have one person i need to answer this time,

Hi: i want to thank you for bringing up your points. I see where your coming from and i will try to sort that out for you now,

Why is it that Draco seems closer to Hermione than her best friends?

They are in love... I don't know about everyone else but I'm really close to my boyfriend, maybe not as close as I am to my bestfriend but deffinatly close. I understand what you mean and I think the best way I can describe it is, She's in love with him, he's in love with her, their personalities are very compatiable, and the prophesy is pulling them together in a way too:P

Do you really think Harry and ron would just sit around moping when Hermione had been kidnapped by death eaters?

Good point, no they would not. I purposely did not give out much info on what they were doing, perhaps that wasn't the smartest of things to do on my part shrugs Hopefully this chapter helped clear that up... they were in fact trying to help Hermione however, since she is the brains of the operation, they had a bit more trouble thinking clearly over the situation.

I don't think Harry or Ron would rest, let alone leave Hogwarts, until Hermione was safe again?

Once again correct. I'm quite sure they didn't rest and this ties in with my previous answer. Why they left Hogwarts? Dumbledore made them. If your best friend just up and is kidnapped, wouldn't your advisor send you home to your parents, or in Harry's case the people who acted most like your parents, for comfort? I perfectly understand what you are saying though and I agree with you, they wouldn't have left Hogwarts unless they were forced to.

Why didn't the Death eaters kidnap harry and Ron, too?

I never really said just where they were or if they even went at all. I left you to assume that they did and im sure they did go. However, when the deatheaters attacked, they only attacked in the one area, where Draco and Hermione were. I never said that Harry and Ron were anywhere near Draco and Hermione, nor that they had seen them anytime since leaving the castle.  
  
Don't Harry and Ron seem just a little apathatic about Hermione?

I'll admitt it, yes they do. :S I'm hoping that this chapter has helped with that, I'm blaming it on the fact that they still don't trust Draco and therefore doubt Hermione's decission to be with him. shrugs

I hope that helped with some of the things that was bothering you, and i hope i didn't just make it worse:S

Please review and give me your opinions, flames are welcome and I love it when people tell me how to improve :D Once again I appoligize for the horribly long wait. I have no idea where I'm going with this story and I am open for suggestions on anything you want to see happen! Please, i beg of you to give me some ideas :P I'm going to start on chapter 18 right now as a matter of fact and i really hope to have it out next weekend... hopefully the dreaded writers block will be gone... and hopefully my boyfriend will shut up so i can finish this author's note:P

moseysdragon


	18. Sev

Draco, fist clenched and shoulders slumped, made his way down to the dungeons. Fuming, he mumbled to himself, "I hate that sodding bastard." As he turned the corner he brought his hand back and slammed it into the stone wall. He growled in pain and brought his blood covered fist back against him, cradling it with his other hand. Fighting the tears that threatened to overflow he continued deeper into the dungeons. His mind replayed the conversations over and over, haunting him.

_"That filthy Deatheater. We knew the truth, Hermione, you don't have to cover for him anymore. We won't let him hurt you."_

 Draco clenched his hand tighter around his bleeding knuckles. _"We won't let him hurt you."_ Did they really have a reason to think that he would? He loved her, he would never hurt her, would he? He shook his head, of course not. Sure he had been mistreated and never shown true compassion before but just because he had grown up learning how to hurt didn't mean he would do it, right?

_"We know what you've been doing all this time, Malfoy." Harry spat. "Did you think you could honestly get away with it? No one curses our Mione, threatens her and then hurts her."_

He slowed his pace and stared into the wall. Had he already hurt her and had she gone to them about it? Was she afraid of him?

_**"I knew you couldn't be trusted, Malfoy. You're nothing but a clone of your father."**_

"I'm not my father." he whispered into the silence as a lone tear slid down his cheek. He couldn't be, could he?

Hermione's POV

    Hermione came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. She looked around, try to find any sign of which direction Draco had gone. She sighed as she realized that she had no idea which way to start going. How could they have been so thick? They were her friends, weren't they suppose to believe her when she said that she loved Draco, that he had changed? He had changed, hadn't he? So why couldn't they see it? She shook her head and started back to their rooms, maybe he had gone back there. It couldn't hurt to check could it?

Draco's POV

    Draco brought his wand to his face and cast a concealing charm. He couldn't let anyone see that a Malfoy had been crying now could he? Sighing, he stepped up to the wall before him and brought the tip of his wand to a stone. He whispered a password and the wall slid away, revealing the chambers of his godfather.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus Snape called from his desk without looking up. Draco walked in and threw himself down on the black leather couch and sighed loudly. Snape looked up from his papers and raised an eyebrow in question. "Please answer in English, Mr. Malfoy." Draco stared off into the flames. "I very well can not help you, Draco, if you are just going to come in and take over my couch without any inclination of why you have disrupted my work."

"Am I my father, Sev?" Snape scowled at the nickname before replying,

"Of course not, Draco. Its physically impossible for one to be their own father."

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated here, Severus. I'm serious." Severus walked over to the chair seated next to the couch and arranged his robes around him and took a seat.

"No, Draco, you most certainly are not your father. Why do you ask?"

"Potter said I was nothing but a clone of him. I hate him."

"Who, Draco, who do you hate?" Draco stared at his hands for a minute.

"My father, Potter, myself, I don't know anymore." Snape looked down into his cup of coffee.

"Draco, there's no need to take everything out on yourself. You are not your father, I assure you that. Your father is a cruel, heartless bastard, Draco. Granted, when you first arrived here at Hogwarts I swore you were your father. But you have shown me that I was wrong. Especially this last year. People change, Draco. Potter, as we both know, is dense and almost always unaware of his surroundings, however, he is protective of the ones he loves. He still sees you as the one who made his best friend's life miserable. Its in his nature to try to protect everyone and it blinds him to the truth." Snape scowled. "But do not hold it to yourself, Draco. You are not anything like your father."

Hermione's POV

Hermione walked into her empty dorm. She sighed and sat down on the couch, waiting for when Draco would return. She picked up a book and slowly slid away into the story.

Draco's POV

Draco closed his eyes as Snape finished his speech. The weariness of the day finally catching up to him. His breathing slowed and evened out when the potions professor's voice brought him out of his near sleep.

"What happened to your hand, Draco?" He opened his eyes and glanced down at his hand. The blood had dried and was caked on. He tried to open his fist but cringed when a sharp pain shot through it. Snape reached down and gently took the injured appendage in his hand and slowly massaged a potion onto it.

"I, er, lost a little anger in the hallway."

"And just what good did it do to attack the wall, Mr. Malfoy? I could understand had it offended you but I doubt that it did. Here, drink this, it will help with the swelling."

Hermione's POV

The door to the common room swung open, causing Hermione to drop her book. She looked up, startled. She jumped up and ran to the blonde haired slytherin as he waltzed through the portrait opening.

"Draco! I was worried, where did you go?" A hand brushed against the back of her head.

"I had to speak with someone." His voice quietly echoed through the room.

"Who?"

"Anyone ever tell you ask too many questions?" Draco teased as he walked over to the couch and laid down. Hermione walked over to him and kneeled beside him.

"How else would I ever have gotten to be such a know it all? But seriously, are you okay?" Hermione asked, as she gently laid her hand on his side. Draco moved to put his hand over hers and quietly replied,

"I'm fine, Mione."

 "You know I don't agree with Ron and Harry. Your not your father, Draco." she sighed. "I don't know why they said those things, I thought…" she trailed off.

"Don't be angry with them, Mione, they are only looking out for you."

"But I thought they had accepted you, I thought they knew."

"I made your life a living hell for six years, Hermione. They aren't going to just get over that fact."

"But I did." Draco pulled Hermione into a deep embrace and carefully his lips ghosted over hers.

Snape's POV

With his cup of coffee in his hands he stared pensively into the flames of the fire. He slowly brought the cup to his lips and took in the bitter black substance. He sighed as he thought over his godson. It was amazing how much the young man had changed in such a short amount of time. And it was all due to one brown haired, brown eyed know-it-all. He shook his head, he still couldn't believe it, two mortal enemies coming together in such a fashion. He narrowed his eyes as one name came to mind. Potter. He was going to have to make sure that potions with the Gryffindors would be plenty of entertainment. _Insolent brat_. he smirked to himself. The fire wavered and turned to a shade of blue before the headmaster's head appeared before Severus.

"Ah, there you are, Severus. Having a good evening I trust?"

"I've had better." he scowled.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy gave you a visit correct?"

"Yes, sir, he did." Dumbledore nodded.

"Good, good, I had thought that he might. I trust you handled things well?" Severus nodded, of course he had taken care of everything well. "Yes, I knew you would. Have a good night then, Severus."

"Albus, if you don't mind me saying, I don't see how the prophecy is going to work out. Potter and Weasley will never accept Draco."

"All in good time, all in good time."

AN:  hey there!  slow update again, yea i know... ive been limited on how much time i can spend on the computer so :S  Sorry its so short again but I just had to end it there.  No big cliffhanger this time.  Not a very eventful chapter either but i was afraid things were getting to rushed.  I want to thank my reviewers, love you all lots!  I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it didn't bore you too much.  Please tell me what you think, the more reviews i get the faster I will be forced to write:P I hope to hear from you all! :) thanks for reading


	19. I'd Like To See You Try

As the students came back from their holiday break things went back to normal, or as normal as Hogwarts ever got. Harry and Ron had been trying to catch Hermione alone for a few days after the outburst in Dumbledore's office but she avoided them at all costs until they finally gave up. As she sat with Draco at breakfast she sighed into her punch, she was all but invisible to her two best friends now. She watched them around the rim of her cup, trying to not be obvious that she was half stalking them. She felt her heart clinch as Ron turned to Dean and they both started laughing at some joke, unknown to her. As she watched them laughing she couldn't shrug off the feeling that they were laughing at her. Here she sat, virtually friendless except for Draco, while Ron and Harry were enjoying themselves with their abundance of friends. Hermione looked to Ginny, she had never realized how much she missed her younger friend's company until she had sided with Harry against her, now she wouldn't even look at Hermione in the hallway. She watched as Harry took Ginny's hand in his own and she gasped, catching the attention of Draco.

"You all right, Mione?" he asked, perplexed. She set her cup down and cleared her throat.

"Um, it's nothing, just thought I saw something is all." Puzzled, she turned her gaze back down to her own clasped hands in her lap. Was it possible that Harry and Ginny had finally gotten together, and if so how was it that she had missed it? She felt tears threaten to spill over at the knowledge of just how far she had been removed from her closest friends' lives. She had changed so much, a year ago she would have seen this coming weeks before anyone else and now she hadn't even been aware it had already happened. She caught Draco staring worriedly at her from the corner of her eye.

"You really don't look too good, do you want me to take you back to our room?"

"No, of course not. It's the first day back to classes and you should know by now that I won't miss them for anything. I promise I'm fine." He gave her one last unbelieving look before turning back to his breakfast.

Draco's POV

He pushed around some of his scrambled eggs with his fork, he had lost his appetite. There was something Hermione wasn't telling him and it hurt. It hurt worse than any physical pain he ever felt and that was saying something. He glanced back over at her; there were tears in her eyes. He dropped his fork and it made a rather loud clinking sound as it hit the plate. Several people looked up from their own breakfast, mildly interested, to see who had disrupted their morning conversation. They quickly lowered their gaze when they realized it had been the prince of Slytherin himself. Draco raised a hand to brush his hair out of his face. He felt a headache coming on, it was going to be a long day.

"Hermione, look just,"

"Draco, no I already told you I'm fine, drop it."

He dropped his gaze again. It was as if she had just driven a knife deeper into the already gaping mental wound. What was she hiding from him and why?

Hermione's POV

She absently dabbed at her eyes, wiping away the unshed tears. She felt horrible for snapping at Draco like that but just how was she suppose to explain how she felt when she didn't even know herself? She loved her friends dearly, and she had been so scared last time they had fought that that was going to be the end. Could they really survive yet another fight so close to the first one? Her chest clenched as she tried to think about what life would be like without them. She felt the tears well up in her eyes again and laid her head down upon the table. She covered her head with both arms wrapped securely around, blocking all light and sound. A tentative hand brushed up against her back before coming to rest between her shoulder blades. There, it began to slowly trace smooth circles through the fabric of her robes. It continued in an unending random pattern, just barely pressing. She sighed and closed her eyes. Did he know just how good that felt? She positioned herself closer to the warmth of his body, taking comfort from his presence. A smile crept onto her tear stained face as she thought about how lucky she was to have him.

"Mmm, Draco, feels so good… don't stop, I love you" she murmured through her arms.

"I love you too, Herm. You've no idea." Came the silky smooth voice of her beloved from somewhere above her head.

"Don't ever, ever, leave me." She murmured again, slurring her words as the hand on her back started to put her asleep.

"I won't, trust me I won't"

Author's POV

Severus Snape scanned the Great Hall, looking over all the insolent brats he would have to face again today. One group of rather annoying Gryffindor had started a miniature food fight, carelessly slinging eggs and bacon and ham all over one another. He scowled as he saw that Dumbledore had no intention of stopping it. '_Insufferable pigs'_ he thought as he grimaced at the sight of a handful of grits hitting some younger girl. She gave an indignit shriek as it slopped off of her face. She brought a hand up to her hair and slung a fistful of the foul food at the boy who had launched it.

Severus turned his attention back to the teacher's table just in time to hear Hagrid and Tonks launch into an in-depth discussion on some odd monstrosity of an animal. Dumbledore sat staring straight ahead at something of great interest. Severus watched as the headmaster turned his eyes to the left and a small discreet smile played on his lips. As he turned to the right however his face became disturbed. Severus turned to where he was looking first. His godson sat with his arm around Miss Black. She seemed to be troubled by something, either that or really tired, he couldn't be sure which. He watched as young Draco leaned over her and rested his torso on top of her, apparently whispering something to her ears. Whether comforting or seducing, Severus wasn't sure he wished to know. He strongly disapproved of the open display of affection, he couldn't help but think that Draco was taking it a bit far to practically lie on top of the young girl in the middle of breakfast but even he had to admit they looked good together. He smiled as he thought back over the last year. That Gryffindor had done Draco a world of good, for the first time in forever Severus had seen his godson happy. He himself may not be able to stand the know-it-all but if she made the poor boy happy it was more than he could do to accept it. Merlin knew the boy deserved to be happy, he had witnessed more than most adult wizards would ever see in their entire lifetimes.

He turned his attention away from the two young lovers and focused on what had seemed to trouble Albus. There sat the golden boy himself and his sidekick. They seemed happy enough, so what was the problem? He sat in silence, observing the actions of the two boys and those around them. Within a matter of minutes he noticed that none of the Gryffindors had so much as glanced over at Hermione or Draco. The last time the trio had had a falling out they had at least glanced at one another secretly, hoping the other wouldn't find out. But that was not the case now. Harry, Ron and even the younger Weasley now sat absorbed in themselves, completely ignoring the fact that Hermione seemed distressed over something. Had the three finally had all they could take? His brow creased, this couldn't be good, no, not good at all.

"They make a good couple don't they, Severus? Yes, quite cute together if I may say so."

Severus glanced at the headmaster out of the corner of his eye. He was smiling at Draco and Hermione, but the smile didn't come anywhere near his eyes. He was just as worried as Severus was himself.

Draco's POV

He watched as Hermione pulled herself back together and gathered her supplies to start off the day. He grabbed his own bag and they headed out to their classes. The day passed uneventfully for Draco. Hermione had her moments where he could have sworn she was going to break down crying again but she held together and all in all the day was pretty boring. There were no mishaps in Herbology, no deaths in Care of Magical Creatures, no new wars in History. No one transformed anything inappropriate in Transfiguration; no one turned bright neon pink in Charms. Even Snape was in a melancholy mood during Potions with no explosions to disrupt the class. Hermione looked her worse during Potions. Her robes flew out around her as she sat down next to Draco. She unpacked her bag with the necessary articles needed for the class and sat quietly awaiting Professor Snape. Draco tried talking to her but he might as well have been speaking to the cauldron for all the response he got out of her. She turned around once and when she turned back to face the front fresh tears had formed in her eyes, waiting to fall on her parchment. Draco turned to see Harry and Ron glaring at Hermione's back. He narrowed his eyes, She deserved so much better than them, why couldn't she see that? He put a reassuring arm around her shoulders, catching a warning gaze from his godfather.

"Herm, it's ok, they'll come around and if not, well, that's their loss."

"You don't understand, I don't know what to do without them."

"You'll be fine, I'm here for you and you know that."

"It's just not the same."

He tightened his grip on her for a moment before releasing her. He hated seeing her so depressed, he would do anything for her he just didn't know what to do now. He looked back over to her so called friends and sighed. Life just couldn't be easy could it? He focused back on his potion, it certainly wouldn't help anything to have a cauldron full of a foul smelling concoction explode on him. He closed his eyes as he stirred; he really had a passion for potion making. He supposed he had inherited it from his godfather. There was simply nothing compared to the calmness that overtook him when he was immerged in his creating. It may not have the rush of flying but it certainly was relaxing. He let his mind drift. So much had happened this year and he knew there was so much yet to come. A smile crossed his face as he thought about Hermione, what would he have thought a year ago if he knew he would end up with the beautiful young Gryffindor. Merlin he loved her, he had never felt so strongly about anyone before but he knew this was right. She drove him insane, and he loved every moment of it. He was so lucky to have her and he hoped she knew that. That smile of hers was more than enough to capture him and make him lose all control. The feel of her in his arms gave him more than a reason to live. All he wanted was to make her happy. He had to do something about Harry and Ron then, for his lioness. But how…?

He opened his eyes suddenly as an idea came to him, would it work? He didn't know but he had to do something.

Draco stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady one last time, or what he hoped would be the last time. He brought a hand up to his face. He must surely have lost his mind to be standing here again.

"Get Potter and Weasley" he barked at the Fat Lady. She gave an indignant "hurump" before turning to the Gryffindor common room. Draco stood, back against the wall and his arms crossed. He hoped to Merlin that this worked, if not he was out of ideas. The portrait swung open and out stepped the two whom he had come to talk to.

"Malfoy." Harry growled.

"Potter." Draco nodded, acknowledging his presence and trying his best to ignore the malice in the Gryffindor's voice.

"What do you want?" Ron demanded.

"You two call yourselves Hermione's best friends and yet you have the nerve to treat her like total shit."

"If she wants to choose the likes of you over her true friends than I guess that means we aren't her friends anymore."

Draco stood disbelieving. No more golden trio? Surely not…

"Potter, what have I done to lose Hermione her friends, she cares about you, I would have thought you felt the same towards her."

"She obviously doesn't care about us enough to believe us when we speak the truth, now remove your presence from my face, Malfoy, before it becomes good acquaintances with the floor."

"I'd like to see you try, Potter." Draco snarled.

AN

hey there! I finally updated yay! lol. sorry it took so long but now that i have a laptop I should be able to write alot more and alot faster. Yea it's kinda short and i left a really mean cliffie but hey, at least i didn't give up on it... right? I want to thank all my reviewers and all of you who have waited for this chapter.  
Fiona: trust me, you don't want to know, just me being a stupid careless teenager lol

Taurus Girl: I'm sorry you feel that way, what makes you say that? Also, I am sorry my third chapter had so many flaws in it, I plan on redoing the first few chaps once i finish the story.  
I also want to thank all of you for not turning me in on the posted author note, shh... its a secret! lol. talk to you all soon! Please review!

moseysdragon


	20. A Bit Of A Fight

Harry took a step forward, bringing his hands up to Draco's chest and shoving the blonde backwards. Draco stumbled, caught himself on the wall and franticly grasped for his wand under the layers of his robe. As his fingers finally reached the wooden wand he was thrust backwards again, hitting his back against the cold stone wall outside the Gryffindor Common room. He looked up into the fiery eyes of the Potter boy and felt the tip of Harry's wand pressed firmly into his throat.

"Don't mess with me, Malfoy. I've had more than enough this year." He snarled through clenched teeth as he jabbed the wand harder against his windpipe. Draco started shaking with rage. How dare that incompetent fool do this to him! Draco let out an almost animalistic growl from the base of his throat as he lunged forward, knocking the boy and himself to the ground. Harry's eyes slammed shut with the forceful impact and grunted as the weight of Draco crushed against his ribcage. Draco stumbled to his feet, finally drawing his wand in the process and held it out at the boy-who-lived.

"It seems like you've finally bitten off more than you can chew, Potter" he growled as he took a step closer. He was now looming over the Gryffindor, sneering down upon him. "What's the matter, can't take a little blow?" Harry groaned again as he brought a hand up to touch a spot on his chest. Draco smirked. Perhaps he had managed to break a few bones after all. Draco raised his eyes to locate Weasley, it wouldn't do to have that idiot come up behind him and attempt some half-assed spell on him. Ron stood trembling with his back against the portrait, wand raised at a poor angle, almost as if he couldn't afford the strength to raise it all the way. His face matched his hair and utter contempt seeped out of his gaze. "Problem, Weas, err" Draco groaned as he fell to his knees. While he had been searching for the other Gryffindor he had lost his attention on the one beneath him, the one who had just effectively kicked him in the balls. Draco clutched at his groin as he cursed every foul word he had ever heard and even a few of his own creating. He heard Ron briefly congratulate Harry as Draco felt a few loose tears stream down his face. _Great, just great, today can't get any better, not only have I been humiliated but now I'm crying, Potter will never let me live this one down._

"Problem, Malfoy?" Harry smirked, still clutching his ribs.

"Bastard." Draco grounded out through teeth clenched so hard it was a wonder they didn't all break off. With one hand he grabbed for his wand and thrust it hard into the stomach of the Gryffindor whom still laid upon the floor nearby.  
"God damn it you faggot!" Harry cursed as he clasped his ribs with white knuckles. Draco let a self-satisfactory smile play upon his lips; two could play at this game all right. Two, yes, but not three as he soon found out. Ron brought the length of his wand down upon Draco's cranium.

"Fuck you, Weasley!" Draco croaked as he brought his other free hand around and grabbed Ron's ankle. With a strong thrust he knocked the boy's feet out from under him and Ron crashed into the ground.

The three teenage students carried out the rest of their fight on the floor of the castle. "Malfoy, you bloody Slytherin!" Ron cried out as he desperately tried to kick Draco away. He missed his target however and ended up only injuring Harry further. "Damn it all! Harry, I'm so sorry!"

"Eh, it's alright, Ron, aim for the ferret next time, Ron, look out!" Harry screamed as Draco came up beside Weasley and bit into his forearm. Draco pulled back as hard as he could, taking with him a nice size piece of flesh which he so kindly spat onto the floor.

"You taste like shit, Weasley, just how you fight too."

"Why I ought to…" Ron ground out as he whipped his arm around and backhanded Draco. Ron lunged after him and in the process ended up kicking poor Harry again.

"God damn it, Ron!" Harry growled as he tried to bring his wand up. Unfortunately for him that was the precise moment both Ron and Draco rolled over on top of him, throwing punches and kicks the whole time. "OOOWWW" Harry howled as both boys crushed what remained of his ribs.

"What in Merlin's name is going on out here!" McGonagall exclaimed as she rounded the corner. "Boys! BOYS!" she yelled out to get their attention. Draco and Harry stopped to stare wide eyed at the teacher while Ron tried his best to get a punch in on Draco. "Mr. Weasley, that will be enough!" McGonagall yelled out, red in the face. "The three of you need to follow me, NOW!"

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione rushed through the doors of the infirmary, slamming them back into the wall in her hurry. Madame Pomfrey gave her a scolding look as she flew past her desk and over to the three occupied beds. Dumbledore had come to her room just a few seconds earlier to inform her that the three boys were under the care of the nurse. Without a second thought she had been running down the corridors, fearing the worst. She dropped down onto Draco's bed next to him as he was sitting up. She ran a critical eye over him, assessing the bandage wrapped tightly around his head. She brought a tentative hand up and brushed against it as Draco flinched but let her touch the wound.

"Oh, Draco, what happened, are you alright, who did this to you?" She spoke all in one breath, her questions running over each other. He gave a disdainful frown as he waved his hand toward the bed in which Ron was currently sitting on. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she then took in both Ron and Harry. Ron had his hand bandaged and what appeared to be a black eye was forming. Harry on the other hand was laying down, bandages wrapped tightly around his chest and appeared to be asleep. "Someone had best be explaining this all to me right now."

Draco groaned before speaking, "Well, I went down to the Gryffindor Commonroom expecting to have a civil conversation with those two idiots and what was meant to be a discussion obviously didn't remain as one." His lips drew together tightly as he glared un-amused at Ron.

"Uh, huh," Hermione said slowly, "So would you care to explain what did end up happening then or shall I be forced to wake up Harry over there and see what he has to say?"

"You may not want to do that, he's bound to be rather unpleasant with the amount of pain he was in." Draco smirked. "He never should have tried to mess with me."

Hermione sighed loudly, "Draco, please, tell me what happened already."

"Well, there was a bit of a fight."

Hermione just gave him a blank stare. "A bit of a fight? A bit of a fight does not result in being bandaged up like a mummy. Spill it, Draco, I'm not in the mood for this."

"He hit me so I hit him back and ended up landing on top of him, breaking a few ribs, and then he kicked me in a rather not so nice place," he winced, "and then Weasel over there decided to get involved and I ended up dragging him down and we wrestled a bit and he kicked me in the head so I bit his hand and then we both rolled over and crushed what was left of dear Potter over there." He smirked as he finished. "I never realized just how loud Potter can scream."

Hermione stood up from the bed and turned to face him, rage clearly expressed on her face. She shook her head before turning to face Ron whom had been watching the whole display with mild interest. "How could you, all of you. All I ask is that you not kill each other but obviously you can't even do that simple little task for me can you?" She threw her hands up before crossing them under her breasts. "As my friends I thought you would at least care enough to do this for me, I thought, you know, that maybe you could all be there for me. I guess I thought wrong."

Ron lowered his head and quietly said, "I'm sorry, Mione. I don't know what got in to me and Harry. I guess, we didn't realized it was affecting you this much."

Harry opened his eyes and let a low groan out. "For once he's right, Mione. I'm sorry too. I guess we could try harder, forgive us?" he asked through eyes squinted.

Hermione's eyes softened as she looked at her two friends. "Thank you guys, this really means a lot to me. I'm sure you and Draco can be friends if you try."

"I wouldn't push it, Herm. Frankly, I want nothing to do with either of them." Came Draco's disdainful voice. "I've given them as many chances as I can. We've tried, and it's failed, no use beating a dead horse."

She turned to face him, surprise mounting on her face. "Draco…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Herm. But I can only take so much of Golden Boy and his posse member over there. They didn't want to give me a chance before, then I'm not going to now."

"But, Draco."

"No buts, this is asking too much of me right now, I love you and I hope you know that, but I can't do what you ask this time. Nothing in this world or the next could make me give those two another chance that they don't deserve. I'm sorry."

AN-------- hey there! sorry for the late update but here it is! Kinda short, I know, I know. And it may not seem very signifigant, but I assure it is, hehe. Please tell me what you think and give me some ideas, I'm trying to keep it going but I'm running out of things to do with it. I'd like it to be quite a few chaps longer but I may just have to go ahead and do the ending if I don't get some ideas soon! Normally I would answer reviews now but I'm running quickly out of time so all i can say is, I know Harry and Ron seem out of character, I'm sorry for that but it had to be done for the way i need my story to go, I'm sorry if that upset anyone, they will be more in character from now on, don't worry! I greatly appriciate any reviews! THANKS!

moseysdragon


End file.
